akame ga kyubi revelation
by souluchia1
Summary: segunda temporada de akame ga kyubi revelation lee la primera temporada si quieres entender la segunda
1. Chapter 1

Akame ga kyubi revelations

La segunda temporada de akame ga kyubi después unos días y después de comentarios y de no dejar de pensar en ella ha llegado la segunda parte que espero les guste y que mejor forma de empezar que con un nuevo arco espero lo disfruten

…

No soy dueño de naruto o akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans.

…

Capitulo 1:la llegada de sasuke pater 1-teigu

En una playa del continente una balsa acaba de llegar sobre ella esta sasuke quien mira a la distancia al bosque y dice:

"así que este es el nuevo continente"

Sasuke baja de su balsa y camina en dirección al bosque, sin que se diera cuenta 4 sombras lo observan.

Mientras con naruto en su casa temporal

Gusto afuera estaba suigetsu y karin contándole toda lo descubierto por orochimaru sobre las teiguas a naruto quien esta asombrado y dice:

"entonces las teigus funcionan con chakra, ¿Cómo?"

Karin lo mira y le dice:

"orochimaru-sama estuvo estudiando esos guantes que le diste y descubrió su funciona miento"

Suigentu continúa:

"recuerdas a los 7 espadachines de la neblina, y sus espadas"

Naruto asiente y karin le dice:

"Kabutowari, shibuki, nuibari, samehada, Kubikiribōchō, kida, Hiramekarei son las espadas de los 7 espadachines las cuales cada una tenían habilidades impresionantes"

Suigetsu continúa:

"presupuesto no son las únicas también están los tesoros del rikudou bashosen, benihisago, kokinjo, Kohaku no Jōhei y Shichiseiken los cuales como sabrás estaban en poder de los hermanos kinkaku y ginkaku"

Naruto le dice:

"¿que tienen que ver todos ellos con las teigus?"

Karin le dice mientras pone sus dedos en lo lentes:

"todo"

Suigetsu continúa:

"como sabrás todas esas armas tienen habilidades únicas pero comparten algo en común necesitan chakra para funcionar"

Karin habla:

"las teigus están hechas de la misma manera"

Naruto dice:

"pero y la compatibilidad ¿Qué?"

Suigetsu le contesta:

"no existe, sabes lo que le pasaba a una persona al usar los tesoros del rikudou cuando no pose enormes cantidades de chakra muere"

Karin le dice:

"eso pasa con las teigus necesitan portadores que tengan chakra osino los mata al absorber su energía vital"

"¿cómo es eso posible?"

Naruto, karin y suigetsu voltean viendo a chelsea en su silla de ruedas acercarse a ellos y de sirles:

"yo fui un usuario de teigu y nunca sentí que absorbiera nada de mi"

Karin le dice:

"no se quien seas tu pero te lo diré, se debe a sus bajísimas reservas de chakra, en este continente no lo saben pero muy pocas personas posen chakra y esas personas son las capases de usar una teigu"

Chelsea le dice:

"eso quiere decir que seriamos capases de usar habilidades iguales a las de naruto o ustedes"

Suigetsu le dice:

"no sus niveles de chakra son tan bajos que una sola técnica de bajo nivel como transformación, clonación o sustitución los dejaría increíble mente cansados"

Karin continúa:

"las teigus posen habilidades increíbles pero absorben pequeñas cantidades de chakra de sus usuarios"

Chalsea les dice:

"pero he visto gente intentar usar una teigu y no poder usarla por la incompatibilidad pero después logran usar otra"

Suigetsu le responde:

"eso es por la cantidad que se necesita, las teigus necesitan distintos niveles de chakra ai quienes necesitan mucho y poco, en pocas palabras las personas con chakra y con los niveles necesarios para no morir pueden usar una teigu"

Karin dice:

"en cierta forma cualquiera de nosotros puede usar mas de una teigu"

Chelsea le dice:

"pero he escuchado que cuando una persona intenta usar 2 teigus muere por que su cuerpo no es capaz de soportar el poder de ambas"

Karin le responde:

"eso se debe por que usar 2 teigus significa que absorberán el doble de chakra y al tener tan bajos niveles mueren, pero si una persona lograra usar 2 teigus significa que esa persona podría tener niveles de chakra normales, una persona así sería capaz de usar jutsus"

Suigetsu habla:

"eso no es todo, naruto recuerdas a samehada"

Naruto le dice:

"si, esa espada estaba viva era capaz de comer chakra de sus víctimas y dársela a su usuario"

Suigetsu le dice:

"asi es y las teigus tienen un funcionamiento parecido cuando alguien mata a alguien usando una teigu esta absorbe su energía vital la cual se trasforma en chakra"

Naruto sorprendido le dice:

"estas diciendo que las teigus absorben la energía de sus portadores y de sus víctimas"

Karin le dice:

"asi es pero la energía absorbida no va con el usuario tampoco se queda en la teigu esta es enviada a una ubicación desconocida, son como los receptores de chakra de pein pero a la inversa envés de enviar chakra lo absorbe"

Naruto dice:

"entonces si me entierro alguna teigu como lo ice con los receptores de pein podre localizar el lugar a donde va toda esa energía"

Karin lo interrumpe diciendo:

"eso ya lo hizo orochimaru-sama y el resultado fue que la energía acumulada va asía un solo lugar"

Karin señala asía la capital y dice:

"está en la capital"

Naruto le dice:

"eso es imposible ¿porque no sentí nada si hay chakar aquí en la capital por qué no lo sentí?"

Karin la contesta:

"yo también soy del tipo sensor y no puedo sentir ningún chakra cerca más que el tuyo el de suigetsu y los pocos poseedores de chakra, pero si te concentras en lo de abajo"

Naruto ase caso a karin y usando el sennin mod, busca chakra por debajo de la capital y lo que encuentra lo deja con la boca abierta, naruto está sin palabras a lo que está sintiendo y después de reaccionar dice:

"es imposible tanto chakra debajo de la capital es como un océano, es incluso una cantidad mas grande que la de todos los bijus juntos"

Chelsea le dice:

"pero avías dicho que muy pocas persona posen chakra entonces que pasa su una teigu mata a alguien sin chakra"

Suigetsu le contesta:

"entonces absorbe su energía vital la cual es transformada en chakra cuando es enviada a ahí, eso no te recuerda a algo naruto"

Naruto mira a suigetsu el cual le dice:

"absorba la energía vital de los seres vivos y la convierte en chakra"

Naruto se da cuenta y con preocupación enorme dice:

"el shinju"

Karin le dice:

"ese es el descubrimiento más importante que hizo orochimaru-sama, las teigus están hechas de las ramas y raíces del primer shinju"

Naruto está sorprendido no puede decir nada de la sorpresa pero karin sigue ablando:

"no sabemos quién ni por qué pero alguien hace mucho tiempo atrás lograría conseguir los restos de shinju después de la pelea de hagoromo y hamura contra kaguya y los usaría para crear las teigus"

Chelsea le dice:

"entonces la teigus no están hechas de los restos de criaturas legendarias como nos lo dijeron"

Suigetsu le dice:

"no del todo, las teigus están hechas de muchos otros materiales pero los importantes son, fragmentos del shinju partes de alguna bestia y por ultimo restos de seres humanos"

Esto último deja sorprendida a Chelsea y dice:

"res...tos…humanos"

Karin le dice:

"al parecer quien creo las teigus mato a algunas personas y uso sus restos para crear las teigus junto a los fragmentos del shinju y los restos de antiguas bestias, huesos, carne y piel"

Suigetsu dice:

"eso es todo lo que orochimaru-sama descubrió de las teigus nos vamos"

Suigetsu y karin proceden a retirarse pero son detenidos por naruto quien les dice:

"esperen antes de irse hagan algo por mi, díganle de todo a kakashi-sensei por favor necesitare ayuda para esto"

Karin dice:

"al hokage es cierto este lugar esconde muchos secretos y no podrás hacerlo solo asi que bien le diremos al hokage"

Con estas palabras dichas suigetsu y karin se retiran mientras naruto no puede dejar de pensar en que la capital no es tan sencilla como el pensó.

Mientras con sasuke

Sasuke estaba caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a un pueblo el cual parece estar vacío, sasuke camina por las calles del pueblo se extraña al no ver a nadie pero si barias cosas como si la gente hubiera salido del lugar y dejado sus cosa, sasuke curiosos entra en una casa la cual estaba abierta al caminar por la casa esta parece bacía al entrar en una habitación sasuke se sorprende de ver a toda una familia masacrada, sasuke sale de la casa y entra en otra encontrando la misma escena sasuke entra en todas las casas encontrando en todas lo mismo, sasuke camina por el pueblo cuyos habitantes han sido asesinados hasta detenerse y decir:

"sé que estás ahí puedo sentir tu sed de sangre te recomendaría que la controlaras si quieres esconderte"

Del techo de una de las casas una sombra salta enfrente de sasuke el tipo tiene cabello morado pantalones cortos de color blanco y vendas negra que cubren sus muñecas y tobillos este mira a sasuke con una mirada sádica y dice:

"así que me descubriste pero no importa tu morirás aquí"

Sasuke sin expresar ningún sentimiento dice:

"tu fuiste el que asesino a todas estas persona"

"algunos no a todos, los demás fueron asesinados por mis compañeros lástima que no están aquí se fueron persiguiendo a unos sobrevivientes"

"lo que hagan aquí no me interesa solo estoy en una misión y debo cumplirla"

"¿una misión?, acaso eres parte del ejército revolucionario o el imperio"

"ninguna si me disculpas me marcho"

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse pero se detiene cuando de repente aquel tipo aparece detrás de él apuntando su mano a sasuke este dice:

"me llamo ibara"

Y mientras sonríe sádica mente apuñala a sasuke con sus uñas en el la nuca, pero se sorprende de ver a que este no sangra envés de eso se transforma en un tronco, esto confunde a ibara pero este es recibido por un puñetazo detrás de él que lo manda volando a estrellarse con una casa el puño era de sasuke el cual le dice:

"eres muy lento"

Ibara se para rápida mente y le dice:

"no creas que has ganado yo domino el arte marcial del puño imperial"

"¿puño imperial?"

"asi es y como artista del puño imperial soy capaz de controlar todas las partes de mi cuerpo a voluntad como mi brazo"

Sasuke se sorprende de ver el brazo de ibara estirarse hasta el cual lo toma por el cuello y lo gala asía ibara el cual lo recibe con un puñetazo que lo entierra en el suelo, ibara ríe maniática mente creyendo haber acabado:

"jajajajajaja"

Pero su sonrisa es cortada por una vos que dice:

"eso es todo"

Ibara mira asía abajo viendo a sasuke el cual esta ileso y sin ningún rasguño el cual le continúa ablando:

"ese golpe habría matado a cualquier civil sin chakra pero a mi no"

Dicho esto sasuke desaparece y aparece justo detrás de ibara el cual sorprendido intenta atacar a sasuke con su mano pero para su sorpresa sasuke la sujeta de la muñeca y dice:

"no quiero matarte así que no me provoques"

Diciendo esto sasuke rompe la muñeca de ibara el cual grita de dolor:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sasuke le dice:

"no me ataques"

Sasuke camina dejando a un ibara de rodillas por el dolor de su muñeca rota, el cual lo mira con odio y piensa, maldito cuando se confié lo matare con un ataque sorpresa, sasuke sigue caminando ibara piensa que se ha confiado y corriendo rápida mente intenta apuñalarlo con su mano a su cuello pero para su sorpresa su mano es cortada por sasuke el cual le dice:

"te dije que no me atacaras"

Ibara salta tomando distancia con sasuke y dice:

"como es posible ningún humano podría reaccionar así ni moverse tan rápido"

"En realidad tú no eres humano ningún humano seria capas de estirar sus extremidades así, sin ningún ninjutsu"

"te matare con el puño imperial"

Sasuke saca su espada, ibara salta asía sasuke intentando enterrarle sus afiladas uñas pero sasuke las bloquea todas con su espada y dice:

"esas uñas son muy duras me sorprende no conozco a ningún ser humano con uñas asi"

Sasuke intenta cortar a ibara pero este se mueve de manera increíble mente flexible permitiéndole esquivar la espada de sasuke el cual lo toma del brazo pero sasuke siente como si barias agujas se enterraran en su mano asiendo que suelte a ibara el cual le dice:

"te dolió como artista marcial del puño imperial soy capaz de manipular cualquier parte de mi cuerpo eso meda increíble flexibilidad e incluso poder endurecer los bellos del cuerpo"

"gracias por decírmelo ahora ya sé con qué atacar"

"¿eso crees?"

Ibara salta a sasuke pero este desaparece y en su lugar aparece un enorme monstruo el cual lo atrapa en su puño ibara está asustado y dice:

"¿pero que? ¿paso que? ¿Qué es eso?"

El enorme monstruo ruge a ibara mientras lo sigue apretando asiendo que ibara grite del miedo:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Nos encontramos con ibara el cual está de rodilla y no se mueve pues sasuke lo metió en un genjutsu sasuke se acerca y dice:

"no tengo nada contra ti y te habría perdonado la vida si te hubieras alegado pero ya es muy tarde"

Dicho esto sasuke apuñala a ibara en el corazón con su espada, sasuke se alega dejando el cuerpo de ibara en el piso sasuke dice:

"en el pasado te habría odiado pero yo ya no odio a nadie"

Sasuke sigue caminado por el pueblo pero se detiene al ver 3 sombras que se paran delante de él las cuales se rebelan como un calvo enorme con musculo y barba negra vestido nadamos con un pantalón blanco, 2 botas y unas vendas negras que cubren sus muñecas, otro era una mujer de cabello rubio y de piel café, esta bestia igual que el calvo con la acepción de que llevaba puesto un traje de baño amarillo en sus pechos y por ultimo otra mujer de pelo negro en cola de caballo la cual estaba a la inversa vestida como una camiseta de karate holgada, una falda larga de color azul marino y unas botas de tacón, sasuke los mira a los tres y dice:

"asi que ustedes deben ser los compañeros de él, les advierto que si no quieren terminar como el no pelen con migo"

Los tres lo miran sonrientes y la de pelo negro dice:

"no creas que por derrotar a ibara nos podrás derrotar a nosotros tres juntos"

sasuke da una pequeña sonrisa y dice:

"eso crees"

"yo soy suzuka, el es sten y ella mez"

Dice suzuka mientras señala a los otros dos, sten dice:

"aviamos venido a este pueblo por que nos dijeron que ayudaban al ejército revolucionario así que nos ordenaron matarlos a todos y eso hicimos"

Mez dice:

"pero cuando nosotros salimos persiguiendo a unos sobrevivientes"

Se pueden der los cadáveres de 2 niños detrás de ellos suzuka dice:

"llegamos y ibara está muerto, su asesino cree que podrá irse así nomas pues te equivocas estas muerto"

Sasuke le dice:

"no me importan los problemas de su país solo vine para una misión y si intentan matarme dense por muertos"

Suzuka dice:

"prueba el poder de Los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa"

…

Espero les haya gustado comenten si les gusto y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Akame ga kyubi revelations

Segundo capítulo de las segunda temporada de akame ga kyubi espero les guste

…

No soy dueño de naruto ni akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation 2: la llegada de sasuke-parte 2-Los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa

En uno de los cuarteles del camino a la paz boric esta ablando con un soldado del imperio boric dice:

"asi que el ministro me enviara a los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa para protegerme, excelente cuando llegaran"

"en unas horas están en una misión"

Mientras en un pueblo cerca de la capital

Los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa mez, sten y suzuka están enfrente de sasuke el cual los mira sin expresar ningún sentimiento y dice:

"no tengo intensiones de matarlos asi que váyanse"

Sten lo mira y le dice:

"lastima nosotros si"

Mez lo mira y dice:

"aunque es muy apuesto"

Suzuka dice:

"no sabía que tenías ese gusto en chicos"

Mez dice:

"acaso tu no"

Suzuka toma una mirada pervertida y dice:

"a mí me gustaría un chico que me torture sin compasión"

Sten la mira y dice:

"tus gustos sí que son raros"

Mez dice:

"una pervertida masoquista"

Sten choca sus puños y dice:

"basta de palabras matémoslo"

Mez dice:

"ese chico es apuesto pero también me encantara escuchar sus gritos de terror"

Sten aparece detrás de sasuke lanzando un poderoso puñetazo a sasuke el cual salta esquivándolo pero es interceptado en el aire por mez la cual lo golpea en el rostro y lo arroga fuerte mente en el suelo, del cual se para ileso y dice:

"enserio, a eso le dicen golpear les enseñare como se hace"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sasuke desaparece reapareciendo detrás de sten pateándolo en la espalda lanzándole así a una casa la cual se destroza con el impacto mez aparece detrás de sasuke lista para apuñalarlo por detrás pero este en un rápido movimiento detiene su mano y la lanza al suele, aten aparece enfrente de él intentando golpearlo pero sasuke detiene su golpe devolviéndoselo en el estómago, mez aprovecha pateando a sasuke en la barbilla y asiéndolo bolar unos metros a distancia mez y sten toman distancia mientras sasuke se recupera fácil mente y dice:

"son algo fuertes no lo suficiente pero lo suficiente como para acertarme un golpe"

sten dice:

"no seas vanidoso te mataremos enseguida"

Sasuke tiene una pequeña sonrisa y dice:

"enserio no necesito de usar mis jutsus para vencerlos"

Mez dice:

"¿jutsus?"

Sasuke saca su espada apuntándola a ellos y da una mirada desafiante, lo que enoja a sten y mez los cuales salen corriendo en dirección a el, sasuke bloquea todos sus ataques con su espada sorprendiendo a todos en especial por el hecho de que lo está haciendo con un solo brazo, mez desesperada estira su brazo intentando llegar a su cuello ero en un rápido movimiento sasuke lo esquiva corriendo asía mez y cortándole el brazo cosa que ase gritar de dolor a mez:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sten rápida mente salta sobre sasuke intentando darle una lluvia de puñetazos la cual esquiva con increíble facilidad pateando a sten en la cabeza asiéndolo bolar metros a distancia pero este es sorprendido por una mano que lo toma por los pies la cual es de mez alzándolo por los aires y azotándolo contra el suelo repitiendo el proceso 3 beses, pero la tercera sasuke se las arregla para romper la mano de mez con una llave asiendo que esta lo suelte pero cuando sasuke cae al suelo es recibido por un abraso de oso de sten el cual lo apretar fuerte mente y dice:

"te tengo, con esto se acabó"

Sasuke siente el fuerte apretón de sten, mez y suzuka se acercan a mirar su ejecución, sasuke be como la mano rota de mez ya no está rota y dice:

"veo que puedes curar huesos rotos"

Mez le contesta con una sonrisa:

"así es gracias al arte del puño imperial, al darnos control absoluto sobre nuestros cuerpos puedo curar huesos rotos rápida mente"

Sasuke se ríe y dice:

"ja pero no puede curar tu brazo"

Mez se enoja por ese comentario queriendo atacarlo pero es detenida por suzuka la cual le dice:

"no te dejes provocar mejor be como su cuerpo explota por la fuerza de sten"

Stan empieza a apretar con toda su fuerza pero sasuke ni se inmuta y dice en tono burlon:

"he conocido mujeres con mejor fuerza que tú, esto parece ser un juego de niños"

Stan enojado le dice:

"tú te arrepentirás de decir eso"

Sasuke lo mira y le dice:

"mejor suéltame no quiero matarte"

Stan no hace caso y sigue apretando a lo cual sasuke dice:

"no digas que no te lo advertí"

Dice sasuke usando su pie para patear las costillas izquierdas de stan rompiéndolas en el instante, pero para sorpresa de sasuke este sigue de pie apretándolo cada vez más fuerte sasuke patea las costillas del lado derecho rompiéndolas también pero stan sigue sin soltarlo sasuke dice:

"acaso puedes curar rápida mente tus huesos"

Stan le sonríe maniática mente y le dice:

"no mientras te sostenga no podre curar mis huesos rotos pero no te soltare hasta matarte"

Sasuke dice:

"ya veo entonces perdona"

En ese instante un chispa eléctrica sale del cabello de sasuke, llamando la atención de mez, stan y suzuka esta última se da cuenta y dice:

"stan suéltalo"

Pero es tarde una gran carga eléctrica sale del cuerpo de sasuke electrocutando a stan el cual grita:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Al final stan suelta a sasuke cayendo quemado y muerto al suelo mez y suzuka estan sorprendidas, sasuke al ver sus rostros dice:

"se los advertí así que si no quieren terminar como sus dos amigos váyanse"

Mez enojada estira su brazo intentando golpearlo con el pero sasuke lo esquiva y se lo corta mez grita:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ahora mez está sin sus dos brazos esta enfurecida ataca con su cabello a sasuke mientras grita:

"MALDITO"

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sasuke la decapita con su espada, sasuke enfurecido dice:

"ustedes me obligaron"

suzuka mira la escena sonriendo, sasuke le dice:

"no me ataques o te matara"

Suzuka lo sonríe maniática mente y le dice:

"eso es genial eres muy fuerte me encantara pelear contra ti ya he detectado unas cuantas debilidades"

Sasuke la mira con incredibilidad y dice:

"¿Cuáles?"

Suzuka le dice:

"eres demasiado amable y no te gusta matar, cosa que en este país es una sentencia de muerte"

Suzuka se pone en posición de combate, pero sasuke guarda su espada y dice:

"sabes tienes razón me confié y fui muy amable con tus amigos, el grandulón me obligo a usar raiton"

Suzuka confundida le dice:

"¿acaso eres un usuario de teigu?"

Sasuke la mira y le dice:

"no sé qué es una teigu, pero como tu amigo me obligó a usar mi raiton te daré una oportunidad y peleare sin usar mi espada ni usar chakra solo usare mi taijutsu"

Suzuka lo mira sonriente y le dice:

"acaso ¿taijutsu es un arte marcial de tu país?"

Sasuke se pone en posición y le dice:

"se podría decir que si es el equivalente a tu puño imperial pero a diferencia de ustedes yo sigo siendo humano"

"quieres saber algo del puño imperial"

"…"

"pues te diré que los practicantes de este arte marcial somos entrenados bajo un severo y estricto entrenamiento en el Templo Kouken, en donde se nos enseña la disciplina del puño imperial"

"…"

"todos somos sometidos a un peligroso entrenamiento donde se nos hacen pruebas peligrosa además de solo poder alimentarnos con carne de bestias peligrosas"

"…."

"el resultado ya lo sabes, poder manipular cualquier parte de tu cuerpo a voluntad"

"…."

"eso nos da habilidades como reparar huesos rotos en segundos, una enorme flexibilidad, súper resistencia humana, súper velocidad y endurecimiento de cualquier parte del cuerpo como uñas y bello corporal"

"hablas demasiado vas a pelear o a darme una clase"

Suzuka sonríe y dice:

"lamento aburrirte empecemos"

Suzuka corre en dirección a sasuke.

Mientras en la biblioteca del palacio de la capital.

Run está leyendo algunos libros, cuando wave entra y le dice:

"¿run que haces?, Tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta en los cuarteles del camino a la paz"

Run no deja de leer y le dice:

"lo se pero estoy algo intrigado"

"intrigado ¿Por qué?"

"por naruto"

"naruto, si es algo extraño pero que te intriga en el"

"su poder"

"viene de otro continente uno donde son más fuertes que aquí"

"lo sé pero me extraña que un país con tal fuerza no se conozca"

"de seguro es por estar en territorios desconocidos"

"talvez pero he estado investigando y en este libro dice algo sobre una antigua tribu que habito en la capital hace 1000 años"

"una tribu ¿Qué tiene que ver con naruto?"

"esta tribu se le conocía por estar formada por personas de enorme poder, pero todas eran pacíficas y se negaban a luchar usando sus habilidades solo para unir a las personas"

"¿y que paso con esa tribu?"

"aquí dice que se extinguieron hace 1000 años"

"¿y cómo se llamaba esa tribu"

"la tribu del ninshu"

"¿ninshu?"

"pero claro esas son solo leyendas"

Dicho esto run sierra el libro y se para para ponerlo en su lugar, luego caminando fuera de la biblioteca con wave.

Regresando con sasuke

Suzuka se pone a luchar con sasuke lanzando varios golpes de sumo a sasuke quien los esquiva lanzando una poderosa patada pero esta es detenida por suzuka quien intenta rompérsela pero sasuke la quita a tiempo, suzuka intenta darle con un golpe de zumo en el rostro pero sasuke mueve la cabeza esquivándolo y contratacando con un puñetazo en el abdomen que es detenido sin problemas por suzuka tanto sasuke como suzuka saltan tomando distancia, suzuka sin perder su sonrisa dice:

"eres muy fuerte para alguien a quien le falta un brazo"

"tu igual te subestime"

Ambos saltan por los aires chocando sus puños, para luego hacer un intercambio de golpes en el aire antes de caer al suelo increíble mente ninguna acierta un golpe al otro, hasta caer al suelo donde ambos saltan ganando distancia y comienzan a corres en dirección a una de las casa saltando en el techo y comenzando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en el techo, sasuke intenta conectar varias patadas y golpes con su único brazo pero todos son bloqueados por suzuka quien intenta golpear a sasuke pero todos sus ataques son bloqueados también, cualquiera diría que ellos están igualados en cuanto combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero la verdad es otra sasuke habría podido vencer con facilidad a suzuka pero él está luchando sin chakra eso significa que no está usando su sharingan ni su espada solo taijutsu y con un solo brazo, la lucha se detiene temporal mente cuando ambos toman distancia suzuka dice:

"eres un hueso duro de roer"

Sasuke solo la mira y ambos vuelven al combate el cual no parece haber cambiado en nada pues siguen sin poder conectarse ningún golpe, durante la lucha suzuka nota una abertura en la defensa de sasuke la cual ella aprovecha para intentar dañar a sasuke, pero para su sorpresa fue una finta sasuke la toma del brazo y rápida mente le da una patada en la cabeza la cual la ase der barias vueltas en el aire suzuka está por caer del techo de la casa que era de 3 pisos, sasuke rápida mente salta tomando con su único brazo las piernas de suzuka envolviendo con sus piernas su torso y con sus pies sujetando su cuello, (nota: si no reconoces esta técnica sasuke la usa con naruto en su primera pelea en el valle del fin), sasuke y suzuka caen en picada girando asta estrellarse con el suelo y asiendo que estalle en polvo, sasuke sale del polvo como si nada después da una mirada a su trabajo viendo a suzuka con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo, sasuke se aleja pero se detiene cuando una vez le dice:

"enserio crees que eso me matara"

Sasuke se voltea sin preocupaciones y be a suzuka la cual saco su cabeza del suelo rebelando su cuello roto el cual se auto repara ella misma y dice:

"tu sabes que eso no me matara"

Sasuke se voltea y dice:

"fue una advertencia, no me ataques"

Sasuke se alega, pero mientras se alega suzuka le dice:

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Sasuke se detiene por un momento y dice:

"uchiha sasuke"

Suzuka con una gran sonrisa dice:

"no olvidare tu nombre uchiha sasuke, espero podamos volver a pelear algún día"

Sasuke comienza a caminar mientras dice:

"as lo que quieras"

Suzuka con una enorme sonrisa dice para si misma:

"uchiha sasuke, es la persona más interesante que he conocido espero que podamos volver a pelear"

Suzuka sonríe de manera depravada y dice:

"ese combate me dolió y espero que otro me duela igual"

3 horas después

Sasuke camina por el bosque tranquilo y silencioso pero se detiene cuando nota algo en este bosque sasuke be hilos, hilos grises puestos alrededor del bosque sasuke piensa, hilos deben ser para activar trampas, sasuke activa si sharingan intentando detectar trampas sasuke piensa, no hay trampas estos hilos son de advertencia solo sirven para alertar de la llegada de enemigos están muy bien escondidos pero gracias a mi sharingan puedo verlos y esquivarlos, con eso dicho sasuke procede a caminar esquivando los hilos de manera perfecta sin tocar ninguno después de pasar por los hilos sasuke piensa, esos eran todos debo ir con cautela no quiero tener que pelear o trabes, sasuke camina tranquilo pero se detiene cuando siente algo que gala su mano sasuke be que se trata de un hilo en ese momento se escucha el sonido de los hilos los cuales se empiezan a juntar en un solo lugar, los hilos pronto amaran a sasuke de piernas y brazo se oye una voz que dice:

"has encontrado nuestro escondite, lo siento pero debes morir"

Sasuke be a una persona que sale de las sombras un joven de pelo verde con un guante del cual salen los hilos el peli verde dice:

"por night raid yo Lubbock te matare"


	3. Chapter 3

Akame ga kyubi revelation

E vuelto y con un especial de capítulos espero les guste

…...No soy dueño de akame ga kill y naruto sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

…

Akame ga kyubi-la llegada de sasuke parte 3: profecía

el cielo es rojo y sin nubes la capital esta total mente destruida, entre los escombros esta la teigu suprema destrozada a su alrededor los cadáveres de cientos de soldados tanto de la capital como del ejército revolucionario, en el cielo rojo alguien está riendo mientas flota un demonio de negro rie:

"jajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa"

De su cama se levanta asustado y sudado el líder de camino a la paz diciendo:

"BORIC TE NECESITO AQUÍ"

Boric el consejero del líder entra a su habitación y dice:

"¿que sucede líder?"

El líder lo mira con miedo y dice:

"tuve una visión"

Boric le pregunta:

"¿una visión?"

El líder lo mira con seriedad y miedo:

"si una del fin"

Boric traga saliva al escuchar eso mientrs el líder le dice:

"reúne a todos los creyentes es tiempo de advertirles a todos"

Mientras en el bosque

Todas las extremidades de sasuke están amaradas por los hilos de Lubbock el cual le dice:

"hasta aquí llegaste no sé quién eres pero acercarse a nuestro escondite así, esquivando los hilos escondidos en el bosque sino fuera porque caminaba por aquí no te abría visto"

Sasuke lo mira sin expresar ninguna emoción y dice:

"no tengo la intensión de encontrar tu escondite solo paso por aquí"

Lubbock dice:

"acaso tu crees que te creeré, es obvio que eres un espía nadie están bueno para esquivar todos los hilos y encima acercarse tanto a nuestro escondite sin ser detectado"

Sasuke le dice:

"estas en lo correcto parezco sospechoso pero te digo la verdad no estoy interesado en tu escondite, es solo una coincidencia el que yo este aquí"

Lubbock lo mira con desagrado y dice:

"es demasiada coincidencia"

Unos hilos enredan el cuello de sasuke y empiezan a apretarlo asiendo que sasuke comience a asfixiarse, Lubbock dice:

"adiós"

Y con un rápido movimiento de su mano los hilos rompen el cuello de sasuke el cual se transforma en humo, esto sorprende a Lubbock el cual recibe una patada en su cabeza que lo lanza contra un árbol, la persona que lo pateo es sasuke el cual dice:

"te dije que fue una coincidencia"

Sasuke mira a Lubbock el cual no se mueve al parecer la patada lo mato, Lubbock piensa maldición este tipo es fuerte es igual a al rubio lo mejor que puedo hacer es usar mis hilos para reducir mi ritmo cardiaco y que crea que estoy muerto y se largue, sasuke se acerca lo mira y dice:

"se que no estas muerto"

Lubbock se sorprende pero sigue tirado mientras piensa, es imposible lo está diciendo al azar no hay forma de que crea que alguien sin pulso este vivo.

Sasuke lo mira figa mente con su rinnegan y dice:

"se que no estas muerto puedo ver la energía de tu cuerpo"

Desde el punto de vista de sasuke gracias a su rinnegan el cual le permite ver el chakra puede ver con claridad el chakra de lubback y dice:

"no importa me largo"

Lubbock lo mira alegarse y empieza a mover sus dedos es ese momento sasuke se detiene viendo su pecho y dice:

"me atrapo"

En el pecho de sasuke esta incrustados unos cuantos hilos sasuke dice:

"suéltame"

Lubbock dice sonriente:

"lo siento pero no puedo dejarte vivir estos hilos destruirán tu corazón co un solo tiron"

Sasuke sin voltear a verlo dice:

"mejor suéltame o tendré que obligarte"

Lubbock sonríe y dice:

"inténtalo si puedes"

En ese momento sasuke toma los hilos y dice:

"tus hilos tienen una muy grande debilidad"

Lubbock incrédulo le dice:

"enserio y ¿Cuál es?"

Chispas salen de la mano de sasuke y un enorme shock eléctrico electrocuta a lubbock asiendo que este quede noqueado, sasuke lo mira con inferioridad y dice:

"tus hilos son excelentes conductores esa es tu debilidad"

Sasuke está dispuesto a irse pero este rápida mente saca su espada bloqueando otra, la otra espada es de akame quien entra en un choque de espadas continuo con sasuke, ninguno de los dos es capaz de tocar con su espada el uno contra el otro la murasame de akame choca contra la chokuto de sasuke, ambos espadachines se detienen después de un rato mirándose fríamente el uno al otro.

El silencio se apodera del ambiente, pero este es cortado cuando una leone salvaje aparece por detrás intentando romper el cuello de sasuke, pero el uchiha se mueve rápidamente esquivando el ataque tomando su distancia tanto akame como leone se ponen en guardia juntas, leone dice:

"akame ese tipo es algún hermano tuyo se parecen mucho"

Akame sin expresar ningún sentimiento dice:

"be si Lubbock sigue vivo yo me encargo de el"

Sasuke cierra sus ojos y dice:

"no tengo intensiones de pelear pero si me obligan"

Sasuke abre sus ojos rebelando de manera intimidante su sharingan mientras dice:

"no tendré piedad"

Akame lo mira directa mente a sus ojos y dice:

"puedo ver que de verdad no quieres pelear dime ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sasuke la mira y dice:

"le dije a tu compañero que es una coincidencia no tengo intensiones de pelear"

Akame dice:

"si es una coincidencia dime por que as llegado aquí"

Sasuke dice:

"estoy en una misión de mi país"

Akame un poco sorprendida pregunta:

"¿Qué país?"

Sasuke la mira con indiferencia y dice:

"no tengo por qué decírtelo"

Leone se para alado de akame y le dice:

"Lubbock esta vivo solo fue noqueado"

Akame mira directa mente a sasuke y dice:

"veo que no mientes"

Leone extrañada dice:

"akame que dices"

Sasuke desase su sharingan y dice:

"almenos alguien de ustedes si piensa"

Leona le dice:

"estas segura akame"

Akame mira a leone y dice:

"creme es lo mejor es fuerte demasiado, mira mi pierna"

Leona mira la pierna de akame viendo que esta tiene varios rasguños akame le dice:

"ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me dio"

Sasuke guarda su chokuto y comienza a caminar, alegándose cada vez más cuando de repente sasuke notar un pequeño rasguño en su hombro y dice:

"no me di cuenta, no importa no me hizo nada"

Akame y leone miran alegarse a sasuke, akame dice:

"eso es lo pero el veneno de murasame no le afecta"

Leone está sorprendida viendo que a sasuke no le afecta leone dice:

"primero el rubio no mato y a ora un pelinegro muy peligroso"

Leone carga a Lubbock mientras akame be a sasuke retirándose, en la mente de akame cruza un solo pensamiento mientras be a sasuke, algo me dice que en el futuro yo te matare.

Mientras en la mente de sasuke el piensa, los ojos de ella son iguales a los míos sedientos de sangre y venganza ese camino la matara a ella.

Mientras en los cuarteles de camino a la paz boric está ablando con esdeath en una habitación, boric dice:

"los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa fueron asesinados"

Esdeath dice seria mente:

"los mataron en una misión en los pueblos léganos debió ser un miembro del ejercito revolucionario"

Boric nervioso dice:

"¿Qué clase de monstruo puede derrotar a los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa tan fácil mente? Estoy muerto"

Esdeath ríe mientras dice:

"hahahahaha, eso es emocionante espero que allá sido un miembro de night raid asi podría hacerlo sufrir de manera horrible y que me suplique por su vida"

De repente a la habitación entra un creyente diciendo:

"boric-sama es ora del mensaje"

Boric dice:

"iré enseguida"

Después de que el fiel se retira esdeath dice:

"¿reunión?"

Boric dice:

"el líder tubo una visión en un sueño una que lo dejo aterrado y intenta alertar a todos"

Esdeath dice:

"¿por que preocuparse por un sueño?"

Boric le responde:

"hay dos razones por la que el líder tiene tantos creyentes las cuales son que nació con poderes, puede curar a la gente de casi cualquier enfermedad y la segunda puede ver el futuro"

Esdeath le pregunta:

"¿pero cómo es posible que tenga poderes?"

Boric le dice:

"el líder es en realidad un hibrido mitad humano mitad bestia"

Esdeath se sorprende al escuchar esta verdad, momentos después esdeath y boric caminan juntos por un pasillo hasta llegar a un salón lleno de fieles, los jaegers están esperando a su líder en el podio junto al líder del camino a la paz el cual dice:

"boric llegaste bien comenzare el mensaje"

El líder se para en el podio y dice:

"MIS QUERIDOS FIELES TENGO QUE DAR UN MENSAGE IMPORTANTE"

Todos los fieles miran a su líder mientras este les dice:

"e tenido una pre munición del futuro una donde el fin ha llegado a la capital"

Los fieles se asustan al escuchar esto y el líder dice:

"primero la tierra se llenara de cadáveres y destrucción, el cielo se volverá rojo y de los cielos un demonio negro descenderá listo a traer el fin"

Los fieles se asustan mientras el líder continúa:

"pero mis fieles recuerden tener fe en dios y no perder su esperanza, crean en dios el nos salvara"

Los fieles comienzan a rezar desesperada mente teniendo esperanza en que su dios los salve el líder se retira del estrado seguido por bodric mientras los jaegers los miran, kurome dice:

"¿será cierto lo de su profecía?"

Run dice:

"para ser sincero yo no creo en ello"

Wave dice:

"tú qué opinas naruto"

Naruto dice:

"opino muchas cosas"

Esdeath dice:

"eso no importa, nuestra misión es proteger a boric y si una catástrofe tan grande como el dice sucede, nosotros la evitaremos"

Todos los jaegers asienten:

"si"

Sera verdad la profecía del líder del camino a la paz?, la segunda batalla entre los night raid y jaegers se acerca próximo capítulo será el inicio de un nuevo arco batalla por la paz

Léanlo no se lo pierdan


	4. Chapter 4

Akame ga kyubi revelation

Espero disfruten el especial

…

No soy dueño de naruto ni akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation: capitulo 4-batalla por la paz-parte 1: seryu vs mine

La misión por proteger al consejero del líder de camino por la paz boric a comenzado, los night raids con la misión de matar a boric mientras los jaegers tienen la misión de protegerlo, quien ganara esta batalla si los night raid matan a boric el camino por la paz comienza su guerra con la capital y si boric vive la guerra se evita no se pierdan este arco.

En los cuarteles de camino por la paz

Naruto y run caminan por los pasillos preparándose para la misión cundo en su caminata se encuentran con el líder de camino a la paz el cual al verlos dice:

"es un honor tener dentro de nuestros cuarteles a los jaegers"

Run con cortesía le dice:

"es un placer señor líder"

El líder se alega pero naruto lo observa y antes de que este se aleje naruto lo detiene diciendo:

"disculpe pero tengo algo que preguntarle"

El líder se detiene a mirar a naruto y le dice:

"¿y de que se trata?"

Naruto lo mira con seriedad mientras aprieta su puño y dice:

"¿Por qué lleva a sus fieles a la guerra?"

Run se sorprende al escuchar la pregunta de naruto mientras el líder lo mira de manera seria mientras le dice:

"asi que lo saben es por eso que están aquí verdad"

Run le dice:

"no no es lo-"

Naruto lo interrumpe diciendo:

"así es y quiero saber la razón de arrastrar a sus fieles a una guerra"

Run se asusta y sorprende de naruto mientras el líder le dice:

"te preocupa la guerra y no te culpo yo tampoco quiero la guerra, pero mis fieles sufren por culpa de la corrupción de la capital no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los inocentes sufren es por ello que estoy dispuesto a la guerra"

Naruto lo mira con firmeza y le dice:

"una guerra solo traerá más muerte de verdad cree que la mejor forma de salvar a los inocentes de una masacre es con otra"

El líder le responde:

"la guerra me asusta pero con la esperanza en dios de que podremos vencer todo tipo de adversidad"

Naruto le contesta:

"¿por qué tener esperanza en dios?"

El líder le responde:

"la gente necesita tener un símbolo de esperanza y ese será dios el símbolo que todos querrán y entienden"

Naruto dice:

"la esperanza no necesita un símbolo, la gante puede tenar esperanza en ellos no necesitan la de un dios"

El líder contesta:

"la gente por desgracia no lo be así necesitan tener esperanza en algo y dios es la repuesta"

Naruto le dice:

"por qué tener esperanza en que te den las cosas, la mejor esperanza es en la que tu luchas por ti no depender de un ser que no sabemos si existe"

"aun eres joven pero lo entenderás solo necesitas madurar"

El líder procede a irse pero antes de irse dice:

"are como que no escuche nada, jaegers busquen su salvasion"

Naruto lo mira y dice:

"eres tu el que debe buscar su salvación"

El líder no dice nada y procede a retirarse dejando a naruto y run solos, run dice:

"no hagas eso casi nos cuesta la misión"

Naruto procede a disculparse y dice:

"lo siento pero al verlo así mandando a su gente a la guerra no pude evitarlo"

Run le dice:

"no te criticare lo que hiciste pero si te diré que pienses más las cosas"

Con esto dicho naruto y run proceden a seguir su camino.

Mientras en el pueblo a fuera de los cuarteles de camino a la paz

Seryū está jugando con unos niños a la pelota mientras wave y suzuka la observa de cerca, wave dice:

"así que estarás con nosotros por ahora"

Suzuka le dice:

"lamentable mente los demás miembros de los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa fueron asesinados por aquel tipo de pelo negro"

"ese tipo era miembro de night raid"

"no, ese tipo dijo que no tenía ningún interés en nuestro país"

"una persona así de fuerte capaz de derrotar a los Cuatro Demonios Rakshasa debe ser muy fuerte"

De repente suzuka con vos seductora dice:

"hoooo…tan solo el pensar en enfrentarme a el de nuevo…..me encanta debo matarlo yo misma"

Wave deja derramar una jota de sudor al ver la excitación de suzuka el pensar en matar a sasuke, mientras seryu jugando con los niños dice:

"ha educar a estos niños para que no caigan en maldad y sigan la justicia es lo mejor"

Después de un rato wave se retira con kurome dejando solas s seryu y suzuka, esta última mientras camina con seryu por el pueblo be a una persona sospechosa, esta persona lleva una espada en con su funda en su espalda y estaba cubierta por completo por un suéter con capucha, suzuka le dice a seryu:

"disculpa seryu pero esa persona se be sospechosa"

Seryu mira también al tipo extraño y dice:

"tienes razón sigámoslo"

Después de un tiempo el tipo encapuchado resulta ser tatsumi quien camina fuera del pueblo asta llegar a lo que parece ser un templo en ruinas esperándolo ahí se encuentra mine con la cual comienza una discusión pero sin que ninguno lo sepa de legos los observa seryu y suzuka.

Seryu dice:

"asi es sin los night raid los conozco por la de palo rosa y ese es tatsumi, se undio en el mal"

Suzuka dice:

"que debemos hacer"

"tu be por refuerzos yo me encargo de ellos"

"a la orden"

Suzuka salta en dirección al pueblo de antes dispuesta a traer a los demás jaegers, mientras seryu se prepara, koro en ese instante crese y muerde el brazo izquierdo de seryu para luego soltarlo salir un lanza misiles por brazo repite la misma acción con el otro brazo, al final seryu tiene dos brazos armados para lanzar misiles seryu dice:

"justicia"

Con estas palabras dichas seryu lanza varios misiles en dirección a tatsumi y mine los cuales estallan destrozando por completo aquellas ruinas donde estaban, pero para sorpresa de seryu del humo sale tatsumi usando a incursio y con mine en su hombro tatsumi dice:

"es un jaeger "

Mine dice:

"es seryu y no está sola"

Mine usa su visor para ver a suzuka corriendo en dirección al pueblo Mine dice:

"va por refuerzos, tenemos que impedirlo"

Tatsumi dice:

"pero tenemos a seryu detrás de nosotros ¿Cómo?"

Mine piensa por un momento y dice:

"tatsumi déjame aquí y be tras ella"

Tatsumi sorprendido dice:

"¿estas segura podrás con ella sola?"

Mine le dice:

"con fía en mi además prometí que sería yo quien la matara"

Tatsumi asiente dejando a mina en el suelo y corriendo tras suzuka, seryu nota eso y dice:

"como lo esperaba el mal es estúpido se separaron esto será fácil"

Seryu salta con dirección a mine asiendo que coro muerda sus dos brazos sacando de su boca un gigantesco misil el cual dispara a mine quién rápida mente usa su pumpkin para disparar al misil el cual explota con el choque, del humo sale seryu la cual lanza a coro pero este es interceptado por unos rápidos disparos de mine.

Mientras tatsumi alcanza a suzuka la cual al darse cuenta de el se voltea alargando sus uñas y atacando con ellas a tatsumi quien bloquea apenas sus ataques, tatsumi vuelve a atacar para ser recibido por una llave de yudo la cual lo deja en el suelo, tatsumi se levanta mientras suzuka dice:

"ho me rompiste una uña"

Tatsumi se pone en posición de combate y suzuka sigue ablando:

"es obvio que te hace falta experiencia en combate real"

Tatsumi piensa, maldita sea aun soy débil pero eso no importa debo vencerla lo más rápido posible para ayudar a mine, mientras con mine ella y seryu están paradas de frente listas para comenzar pero antes de empezar seryu dice:

"he venido personal mente a acabar con ustedes night raid"

"seryu siempre tu"

"te convertiré en comida como lo hice con tu amiga la de lentes"

"¿amiga?"

"esa chica de cabello morado con lentes lo recuerdas coro la devoro y tu serás su siguiente platillo"

"tu…..siempre hablas de justicia pero confías ciega mente en ogre y stylish nunca te diste cuenta de que ellos eran malvados más esa sonrisa retorcida que pusiste no es diferente a la de ellos tu estas podrida"

Mine carga su arma y dice:

"no eres un objetivo pero te matare con mi teigu Artillería Romana: Pumpkin te detruira"

Seryu ase que coro muerda su brazo derecho saliendo de esta un enorme taladro seryu dice:

"no yo te matare con mi teigu Transformación Mágica de la Bestia: Hekatonkheires, vamos coro"

Coro se trasforma en un enorme perro súper musculoso lanzando varios golpes mientras junto a el seryu con su taladro lo acompaña en dirección a mine, la cual salta asía atrás disparando a coro el cual para sorpresa de seryu retrocede lastimado, seryu dice:

"CORO"

Mine sonriente dice:

"ya e peleado antes con él se dónde está su núcleo no me tomara mucho tiempo matarlo"

Seryu grita:

"CORO MODO BERSERK"

En ese momento el gigantesco o perro musculoso cambia su color blanco a rogo, para luego disparar un enorme rugido revienta tímpanos:

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Pero esto no afecta amine grasias a que ella lleva puestos en su oreja unos tapones mine piensa, no ay problema ya conozco la debilidad de esta teigu no tendré problema, en ese mismo instante seryu ataca desde el aire con su taladro mine apunta a él pero para su sorpresa el taladro sale disparado, la peli rosa salta logrando esquivar el taladro pero este explota de la explosión sale mine volando, pero esta logra caer de pie pero un poco lastimada de la explosión sale seryu yendo en dirección a mine, la cual le dispara pero para su sorpresa esquiva sus disparos para luego disparar balas su boca las cuales mine logra bloquear a tiempo con pumpkin, pero es acorralado por seryu quien con sus brazos mecánicos comienza a golpearla violenta mente mientras dice:

"te golpeare hasta matarte"

Mine es golpeada barias beses hasta que el último golpe la lanza unos metros de distancia, seryu dice:

"maldita sea me excedí en ese golpe no pude completar la justicia"

En ese momento coro cae alado de seryu la cual al verlo dice:

"coro ya te regeneraste bien taquemos por ambos lados"

Pero mientras mine está en el suelo ella recuerda.

Flash back

Una mine niña tirada en el suelo de la capital golpeada por unos brabucones, mine narra, desde que soy niña me han molestado y golpeado por el color de mi cabello, lo peor de todo es que nadie me ayudaba así que entendí que nadie me ayudaría nadie me salvaría estaba por mi cuenta, la mine niña se levanta del suelo viendo al cielo, la narración de mine regresa, y decidí que crearía un nuevo mundo uno donde nadie seria discriminado.

Fin flash back

Coro y seryu saltan a atacar a mine pero esta se pone rápida mente de pie y grita:

"ASIQUE NO PUEDO MORIR AQUÍ"

Mine dispara un potente laser que parte a coro por la mitad y está por partir a seryu, pero esta desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esto sorprende mine quien escucha a alguien hablar:

"haa llegue a tiempo. Estas bien seryu"

Seryu abre sus ojos para ver a su salvador y dice:

"naruto"

Mine dice preocupada:

"naruto….¿qué ase aquí?"

Naruto deja a seryu en el suelo para pararse frente a mine y decirle:

"he venido para evitar que alguien muera hoy"

Hace unas horas antes de que naruto llegar en los cuarteles del camino por la paz.

Naruto caminando por los pasillos se encuentra con wave y kurome, naruto dice:

"wave, kurome, esdeath nos quiere a todos asiendo guardia donde esta seryu"

Wave le dice:

"estaba con esa chica de los cuatro demonios no sé qué afuera"

Naruto le dice:

"bien ire por ella"

Naruto busca a seryu por el pueblo pero no la encuentra, y al no encontrarla decide usar el sennin mod buscando a seryu encontrándola pero no solo a ella sino también a tatsum y mine, por lo que naruto sabiendo lo que eso significa activa su kyubi mod (el que no tiene capa) y corre a toda velocidad.

Mientras tatsumi lucha con suzuka pero su lucha es interrumpida cuando ambos peleadores ben un resplandor naranja pasar a alta velocidad entre ellos, tatsumi dice:

"¿pero que es eso?"

Pero el resplandor no se detiene y sigue en dirección a mine tatsumi dice:

"esa cosa va asía mine"

Tatsumi ignora a suzuka y corre a toda velocidad tras el resplandor naranja, suzuka confundida dice:

"¿Qué fue eso?"

En la actualidad.

Naruto dice:

"seryu venir tu sola a luchar con los night raid es peligroso, hubiera esperado refuersos"

Seryu dice feliz:

"que bien que estés aquí naruto así podremos hacer justicia"

Naruto asiente con la cabeza, mientras mine piensa, maldición naruto es un enorme problema aunque tatsumi me ayudara no seriamos rivales para él y que es ese brillo extraño acaso es mucho más fuerte que cuando lo enfrentamos la última bes, naruto mira mine y dice:

"mine como miembro de los jaegers te arrestare por tus crímenes, ríndete no quiero lastimarte"

Seryu dice:

"que dices naruto ella debe morir asesinada así lo dicta la justicia"

Naruto le dice:

"no seryu las leyes son claras ella debe ser arrestada y enjuiciada por sus crímenes"

Seryu dice:

"no matarla es la única justicia que existe, ellos deben morir"

Naruto al escuchar eso dice:

"¿seryu que fue lo que te paso por qué crees en esa justicia ciega?"

Seryu enfurecida dice:

"esta justicia no es ciega, es la justicia que me enseño mi maestro ogre y mi doctor stylish es la justicia correcta la que debo cumplir"

Naruto mira a seryu con tristeza mientras ella dice:

"ellos los mataron a la personas más importantes para mí, a mi maestro, mi doctor y mi padre todos fueron asesinados por los night raids"

Seryu comienza a derramar lágrimas mientras dice:

"por qué ellos hablan de justicia si asesinaron a mis seres queridos, a las personas que mas amaba ellos me lo quitaron todo"

Naruto mira a seryu y la historia de ella le recuerda a alguien un antiguo enemigo con la misma tragedia, pein alias nagato sus padres asesinados por ninjas de konoha y su mejor amigo asesinado por un dictador que decía poder traer la paz, al final nagato fue manipulado y sumergido en la oscuridad y ahora enfrente de naruto estaba pasando lo mismo, seryu una chica poseída por el dolor sumergida en la oscuridad y siendo manipulada por otros, naruto se acerca a seryu para luego abrasarla, seryu esta confundida y naruto le dice:

"lo que sientes es dolor por la muerte de tu padre por la de tu maestro y doctor, creías en la justicia que te enseñaron ogre y stylish, pero diem que clase de justicia seguía tu padre"

En ese momento seryu recuerda.

Flash back

Una seryu niña de 8 años esta caminado de la mano por la capital con su padre el cual está usando su uniforme militar seryu dice:

"papa que es justicia"

Su padre la mira feliz y dice:

"seryu la verdadera justicia no es hacer pagar a los malos, es detenerlos y ser parciales asiendo que se cumpla la ley eso significa que todos merecen un juicio parcial, matar no es justicia"

Fin flash back

Seryu recuerda las palabras de su padre las que había olvidado después de sentir el dolor de perderlo ámanos de un soldado del ejército revolucionario, estas palabras fueron cubiertas por las de ogre y stylish, seryu comienza a llora en el hombro de naruto, el cual sonríe y le dice:

"eso es desahógate"

Mine mira la escena apuntando con su teigu a seryu, naruto le dice:

"detente no es necesario ella ya no peleara"

Mine dice:

"naruto ella está podrida, no importa cuánto llore o cuanto se arrepienta ella mato a sheele y mucha gente debe morir"

Naruto le dice:

"no dejare que la mates eso no solucionará nada"

Mine dice:

"solo eres un idiota ella está podrida tiene la misma retorcida sonrisa que ogre y stylish, ella debe morir"

Naruto mira seria miente amine y le dice:

"acaso no te has dando cuenta"

Mine lo mira confundida y dice:

"¿de que?"

Naruto le responde:

"ustedes están tan podridos como ellos"

Mine enfurecida dice:

"que estás diciendo"

"la verdad"

"ellos son los podridos no nosotros"

"no la misma sonrisa retorcida que has visto en la gente podrida ustedes la tienen cuando matan a alguien"

Mine recuerda todas la beses que ha matado y a su mente ella se be así misma sonriendo igual que ogre y stylish, la misma sonrisa retorcida y podrida mine dice:

"eso no es cierto nosotros creamos un nuevo mundo"

"como destruyendo al viejo, matando a la gente"

"esa es la mejor forma de crear el nuevo mundo matando y desasiéndose de las basuras, así creare un mundo libre de discriminación"

"no te das cuenta hablas de desacerté de la discriminación pero en el fondo tu solo quieres vengarte de las personas que te discriminaron"

"CALLATE"

"mira yo también fui discriminado en mi niñez es doloroso lo sé, pero la mejor forma de eliminar la discriminación es aceptar el mundo donde vivimos no destruirlo hacer lo posible por cambiarlo, sé que puede doler pero nuestro viejo mundo puede llegar hacer tan bueno como el que soñamos no tenemos que destruirlo solo tenemos que trabajar todos juntos, matar no solucionara nada"

Mine por primera bes empezó a dudar en matar, naruto extiende su mano y dice:

"vamos te lo digo enserio existen otros y mejores caminos"

Pero para sorpresa de todos coro se levanta enfurecido para atacar a mine pero una voz lo detiene:

"CORO ALTO"

Coro se detiene mine mira sorprendida que fue seryu la cual dice:

"naruto y mi padre tienen razón la muerte no es justicia"

Mine se sorprende al escuchar a seryu decir eso y sus dudas cresen, naruto dice:

"vamos ágamos realidad ese mundo que sueñas juntos"

Mine mira a naruto extendiendo su mano la cual mine está a punto de tomarla pero.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Todos voltean rápida mente viendo a coro siendo atravesado por una lanza, seryu grita:

"CORO LE DIERON EN SU NUCLEO"

Coro solo grita de dolor antes de convertirse en polvo, todos están con la boca abierta el asesino de coro se rebela siendo tatsumi quien dice:

"mine te salvare"

…

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito así que espero les allá gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Akame ga kyubi revelation

Tercer capitulo del especial

…No soy dueño de naruto y akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo por fans para fans …

Akame ga kyubi revelation: capitulo-5: batalla por la paz-parte 2: night raid vs naruto

Coro el enorme perro musculoso de seryu está siendo atravesado en el pecho por la lanza de incursio, coro ruge de dolor:

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Seryu grita:

"COROOOOOOOOO"

Naruto y mine están sorprendidos por el ataque sorpresa, coro cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras seryu dice:

"coro…..su…su…su núcleo"

Seryu con lágrimas en los ojos cae de rodillas mientras mira a su teigu agonizando, coro con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastra a seryu mientras sus pies comienzan a desintegrarse poco a poco se desintegra el cuerpo de coro, el perro intenta alcanzar la mano de seryu mientras este abre la boca intentando hablar, naruto y mine miran la esena con tristeza mientras tatsumi la mira de manera fría, seryu be los esfuerzos de su teigu y con llanto dice:

"co….co…co…co..ro…coro"

Para sorpresa de todos coro pronuncia unas palabras:

"se..ry….u…a…mi…ga"

Seryu intenta tomar la mano de coro pero esta se desintegra con el resto de coro quedando solo polvo el cual es barrido por el viento, seryu rompe en llanto mientras llora sus recuerdos vienen a ella.

Flash back

Seryu está con ogre caminando por un pasillo gris hasta que llegan a una puerta la cual al abrirla se nos rebela un laboratorio en el cual esta stylish, el cual al verlos dice:

"ho orge-kun, esa es la chica de la que me hablaste"

Ogre le dice:

"asi es dale una de tus mejoras"

Stylish haciendo una pose rara dice:

"pero por supuesto, niña acompáñame"

Seryu confundida dice:

"si"

Pero una voz los detiene:

"deténganse per ahora stylish, ogre, esta chica tiene un gran potencial"

La voz se rebela siendo un anciano el cual tiene una apariencia muy amable y dice:

"jovencita tu tienes un gran potencial acompáñame"

Seryu asiente junto a stylish y ogre siguen al anciano a otra habitación en la cual esta una capsula verde de vidrio con un perro dentro de ella el anciano dice:

"esta es una teigu, un arma poderosa llamada Transformación Mágica de la Bestia: Hekatonkheires"

Seryu se acerca a la capsula mientras la acaricia con su mano dice:

"Hekatonkheires es un nombre muy aburrido que te parece coro"

En ese instante el perro se mueve un poco, el anciano que nota eso dice:

"lo sabía tu eres la indicada, stylish, ogre enséñenle a esta jovencita le que es la justicia"

Stylish y ogre sonríen mientras seryu sonríe a coro el cual por un momento pareciera sonreír.

Fin flash back

Seryu llora desconsolada por su teigu, mientras tatsumi se acerca caminando dice:

"no te preocupes te reunirás con el"

Sacando su lanza intenta apuñalarla pero esta se detiene por una mano sorprendiendo a tatsumi la mano es de naruto el cual esta enfurecido, antes de que tatsumi pueda reaccionar este es golpeado por debajo de la barbilla asiéndolo bolar 3 metros en el aire aterrizando fuerte mente en el duro suelo, al levantarse mira el rostro enfurecido de naruto el cual dice:

"tatsumi"

Tatsumi que lo mira con desprecio dice:

"naruto tu te matare"

Ahora mismo tanto naruto como tatsumi se miran con odio el uno al otro la tensión se siente en el aire como tatsumi dice:

"no te perdonare nunca lo que as echo"

Naruto dice con furia:

"yo NUNCA TE PERDONARE TATSUMI"

Tatsumi se lanza en dirección a naruto con una gran velocidad que sorprende a mine y seryu, pero tatsumi es recibido por un poderoso puñetazo el cual se entierra en su estómago sacando todo el aire a tatsumi, en ese instante incursio desaparece dejando a un tatsumi el cual escupe sangre para luego caer noqueado, mine preocupada corre a tatsumi:

"TATSUMI"

Naruto ahora más calmado pero con mirada seria dice:

"no te preocupes no morirá solo lo deje inconsciente, será mejor que se retiren, pronto estarán aquí los refuerzos"

Mine dice:

"por alguna razón este tatsumi se sintió muy distinto del que conozco"

Naruto mira a mine mientras esta continúa:

"es raro pero cuando conocí a tatsumi sentí una gran calidez venir de el"

Naruto con tristeza mira a mine sabiendo lo que mina dira:

"el era alguien muy amble que abecés dudaba en matar, continuo así y hasta ahora ha madurado bastante pero hoy esa calidez y amabilidad que lo caracterizaban desapareció por completo, en su lugar solo pude sentir odio y sed de sangre pensé que era normal pero tatsumi su mano llano es cálida como antes ahora era fría demasiado fría"

Naruto con una mirada llena de tristeza dice:

"mine tatsumi está sumergido en la oscuridad si de verdad te importa entonces ayúdame a sacarlo de esa oscuridad"

Mine mira a naruto y le pregunta:

"¿Cómo?"

Naruto con firmeza le dice:

"no matando, evita que tatsumi siga matando eso solo ara que se hunda más y más en la oscuridad"

Mine dice:

"pero el no dejara de luchar él quiere liberar al la capital de la oscuridad"

"no le pido que deje de luchar solo que no mate, que no odie antes de que sea tarde"

Mine esta confundida no sabe que hacer, mine solo carga a tatsumi en su espalda y procede a retirarse dejando a naruto y seryu solos.

30 minutos después soldados de la capital llegan al lugar investigando todo preguntando de los night raid a naruto y seryu los cuales les dijeron todo menos sus identidades, naruto le pidió a seryu que mantuviera eso en secreto y ella accedió, minutos después naruto y seryu están a blando, seryu dice:

"coro está muerto y como no tengo teigu ya no puedo estar en los jaegers, tendré que dejarlos"

Seryu comienza a llorar mientras recuerda una imagen en la que están todos los jaegers disfrutando riendo juntos, naruto contristes le dice:

"seryu lo siento, si no hubiera bajado mi guardia coro no estaría muerto"

Seryu calma su llanto aunque las lágrimas no dejan de salir y le dice a naruto:

"no naruto a ti te agradezco mucho, si no fuera por ti no me habría dado cuenta que olvide la verdadera justicia la justicia en la que mi padre quería que creyera, pero solo me deje influenciar por ogre y stylish, no merezco estar en los jaegers me ice la cirugía que el dr stylish me dijo y remplace gran parte de mi cuerpo por armas que use para destruir la justicia en la creía mi padre lo peor es que redusi mi tiempo de vida con esa cirugía"

Naruto se preocupa por lo que dijo y dice:

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Seryu dice con tristeza:

"solo me quedan 6 años de vida"

Naruto se sorprende y dice:

"ahí que llevarte con un doctor no puede pasarte esto"

Seryu se limpia las lágrimas y con una sonrisa triste dice:

"es imposible mis órganos y extremidades han sido remplazados no puedo hacer nada más esperar mi muerte"

Naruto no puede creerlo seryu solo tiene 6 años de vida y el está preocupado por ella, naruto piensa, que hago no puedo dejar morir a seryu no asi nose que aser, en ese momento naruto recordó a ciertos médicos naruto dice:

"no seryu no pierdas la esperanza, aun ahí algo que podemos hacer"

Seryu mira confundida a naruto mientras este sigue ablando:

"en el continente ninja conozco a las dos mejores doctoras del mundo, ellas han logrado hacer realidad las operaciones más difíciles y hacer milagros si ahí alguien mejor capacitado esas serian ellas"

"¿enserio crees que ellas podrían salvarme?"

"no lo creo lo sé"

Seryu no lo puede creer alguien puede curarla, con lágrimas y una verdadera sonrisa dice:

"gracias naruto"

Poco después naruto ase un jutsu de invocación saliendo del homo un sapo gigante de color naranga llamado gamakichi el cual ve a naruto y dice:

"naruto que se te ofrece"

Gamakichi nota a seryu la cual es bonita para el y dice:

"ho quien esa belleza naruto"

Naruto dice:

"ella es seryu y quisiera que te la llevaras kunoha con sakura y tsunade, ella necesita tratamiento médico"

Gamakishi dice:

"muy bien, ben conmigo"

Seryu se acerca al sapo el cual dice:

"te llevare con las mejores medicas del mundo ninja"

Seryu dice:

"espera, gracias naruto por todo"

Naruto se despide:

"te veré luego seryu"

Con eso dicho seryu desapareció en una nube de humo blanco con gamakichi.

2 horas después naruto regreso a los cuarteles del camino a la paz para contarles a todos lo de seryu, los jaegers se sintieron aliviados que fue a recibir tratamiento aunque se sintieron mal por la muerte de coro.

6 horas después estaba anoche siendo y los jaegers se preparaban para la lucha con los night raids pero antes esdeath esta caminando por los pasillos acompañada de run, esdeath dice:

"sabes estoy demasiado aburrida saldré a desahogarme un poco"

Run dice:

"este segura"

Esdeath dice:

"necesito desahogarme por lo sucedido con seryu pero no te preocupes, no tardare nada en volver"

Dicho eso esdeath silva saliendo del cielo una manta raya volador en la cual esdeath se sube alegándose volando, mientras vuela esdeath piensa, estoy muy enojada con night raid volvieron a deshacerse de otro de mis soldados, en ese momento esdeath sobre vuela una montaña en la cual se puede ver en la sima a alguien caminando esdeath piensa, ahí una persona alla abajo nose quien seas pero tienes muy mala suerte necesito alguien con quien desahogarme, esdeath salta de la manta ralla en picada a la sima de la montaña cayendo 3 metros de distancia de la persona que esta hay, esdeath saca su espada y dice:

"lo siento pero necesito desahogarme así que tienes muy mala suerte"

La persona se rebela siendo nada más ni menos que sasuke, el cual la mira con indiferencia y dice:

"eso crees"

Sasuke saca su espada, lo que esdeath no sabía era que la que real mente tubo mala suerte fue ella, sasuke y esdeath chocan espadas en ese momento.

Mientras en los cuarteles an pasado 3 horas y esdeath no a regresado, run le dice a wave, kurome y naruto:

"ustedes quédense a defender por dentro yo ire afuera"

Run sale bolando con sus a las, wave dice:

"yo cuidare el jardín trasero kurome tú y naruto quédense con boric, sin esdeath naruto es el mas fuerte de nosotros que el y tu cuiden a boric"

Kurome y naruto asienten, minutos después runesta volando por el cielo nocturno, mientras wave esta patrullando los jardines al mismo tiempo naruto y kurome están en el trono de boric cuidando de este, mientras soldados de la capital esta cuidando la entrada al palacio de boric pero estos son asesinados por tatsumi usando incursio junto a najenda, Susano y leona todos escalan el muro cayendo en el patio principal, en segundos son rodeados por soldados asiendo que la batalla comience, un soldado entra informando:

"unos intrusos entraron y están peleando con los soldados en el patio principal"

Naruto dice:

"nigth raid voy por ellos"

Kurome detiene a naruto y le dice:

"no naruto, esdeath no está aquí además están haciendo una distracción para que luchemos con ellos afuera mientras uno se escabulla por dentro y asesine a boric, te necesitamos alado de boric eres el mas fuerte"

Boric nervioso dice:

"maldita sea el soldado mas fuerte del imperio se fue y estos chicos de verdad serán capases de vencer a night raid estoy perdido"

Naruto mira aboric dándole una bofetada y diciéndole:

"cállate no pierdas las esperanzas te prometo que no dejare que te maten"

Boric mira a naruto y piensa, pero que idiota de verdad piensa poder vencer a night raid el solo so lo aran que lo maten podría aprovechar eso para escapar, mientras por el cielo una manta ralla voladora se acerca al palacio por detrás sobre ella están akame, mine y Lubbock, Lubbock dice:

"mine una bes estemos ahí dispara al muro para poder entrar"

Mine dice:

"si lose no fallare soy la mejor franco tiradora"

En ese momento run pasa volando adelantando a la manta ralla, sorprendiendo a todos akeme sorprendida dice:

"que"

Run ataca con las plumas de sus alas a la manta ralla la cual empieza a caer en picada mientras abajo en el jardín wave esta esperando a la manta ralla que cae mientras dice:

"night raid vengare a bols a coro y pagaran por lo que le hicieron a kurome, naruto y seryu yo me encargare de ello"

Mientras los soldados que luchaban con najenda, Susano, tatsumi y leona acaban de ser masacrados, najenda dice:

"tanto desastre y no sale"

Susano dice:

"abra huido"

Leona dice:

"es raro no detecto a esdeath pero si puedo oler a kurome también huelo al rubio que venciste Susano"

Nejenda sonríe y dice:

"esto salió mejor de lo que me esperaba, esdeath habría sido el mayor problema pero sin ella no será problema asesinar a boric, vamos entremos por la fuerza"

Tatsumi. Leona, Susano y najenda corren asía donde esta boric, mientras akame, mine y Lubbock son atacados mientras caen en picada por run el cual dispara sus plumas al mismo tiempo que mine dispara su arma la cual falla pero latina un costado del abdomen de run, mientras las plumas están por matar a mine pero estas son bloqueadas por akame y su espada run cae lastimado pero vivo, mientras Lubbock saca sus hilos envolviendo en un saco de estos a la manta ralla con ellos salvando sus vidas Lubbock dice:

"esa manta ralla nos salvó"

Akame dice a la manta ralla:

"muchas grasias"

En ese momento alguien dice:

"no los dejare pasar"

Se trata de wave quien esta listo para pelear diciendo:

"su oponente seré yo"

En ese momento wave activa su grand chariot esquivando los disparos de mine, akame intenta cortarlo pero su espada no puede atravesar la armadura recibiendo un puñetazo de que la manda a estrellarse con un árbol, Lubbock intenta amararlo con sus hilos pero no lo logra y resibe una poderosa patada de este wave esta dominando el combate.

Mientras dentro del palacio leona, najenda y Susano están parados enfrente de naruto el cual les dice:

"ríndanse no quiero que nadie muera por favor"

Majenda responde:

"es una pena vinimos a matar a boric y aprovecharemos que esdeath no está aquí para hacerlo"

Leone dice:

"hoye chico ya perdiste contra susano una bes y podrá hacerlo otra"

Naruto dice:

"esta vez no me confiare y peleare con todo"

En ese momento un aura dorada envuelve el cuerpo de naruto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, naruto se a transformado en su modo kyubi (con capa) Susano y leona atacan a naruto al mismo tiempo solo para que naruto bloque sus ataque con mucha facilidad y contra ataque con un poderoso puñetazo que lanza a los dos unos metros de distancia, najenda ataca disparando su puño metálico el cual es atrapado por naruto el cual aprovecha para cortar el cable que unía su brazo son su hombro para luego golpear a najenda en el abdomen asiendo que esta se ponga de rodilla escupiendo baba por el dolor, leone intenta atacar a naruto por la espalda pero este la recibe con un golpe en la cabeza estrellándola contra el suelo dejándola fuera de combate Susano ataca a naruto de frente pero este rápida mente toca su pecho saliendo de este una marcas las cuales cubre todo el su cuerpo, naruto dice:

"jutsu de sellado"

Susano lucha pero no puede moverse, najenda dice:

"maldición no contaba con que naruto fuera tan poderoso"

Mientras afuera wave patea a lubback contra un arbol para luego intentar atacar amine y akama pero este es detenido por un hilo que logra amarrarlo, lubback dice:

"escapen yo lo detendré"

Asiendo caso mine y akame escapan, wave quiere atacar a lubback pero este ya esta muerto, wave se libera del hilo va en busqua de akame y mine pero este es sorprendido por un disparo de mine el cual no lo mata pero si lo envía volando por el cielo, mine sonríe mientras ella junto a akame corren asía najenda y los demás, pero son interceptados por un tipo con una enorme guadaña y dice:

"por fin poder probar mi teigu"

Pero akame lo ataca rápida mente logrando un rasguño del cual sale el veneno de murasame matando al tipo mientras este dice:

"no es justo solo fue un rasguño"

Mientras akame y mine, corrían mine no se sentía bien por primera bes en su carrera como asesina ella se estaba sintiendo mal por todos los soldados a los que akame está matando mine piensa, que me pasa por al juna razón no me siento feliz sino lo contrario porque en este momento, sin que mine lo supiera ninguno de sus ataques han matado a nadie para akame y mine solo era que los soldados o jaegers pudieron esquivar sus disparos pero en realidad inconsciente mente mine fallo sus disparos apropósito.

Mientras en el palacio najenda está desesperada no sabe que hacer naruto dice:

"ríndanse y váyanse o tendré que arrestarlos"

En ese momento tatsumi intenta un ataque sorpresa contra naruto por la espalda pero el rubio no tiene problemas en esquivarlo y lanzar potentes puñetazos a tatsumi los cuales lo lanzan al techo para luego estrellarse con el piso tatsumi dice mientras esta tirado en el piso:

"MALDICION, NARUTO TE MATARE"

En ese instante najenda dice:

"liberación del magatama"

El cuerpo de susano brilla para transformarse en la forma que derroto a naruto el cual vuela asía el rubio, iniciando un intercambio de puñetazos en el cual naruto tiene la ventaja, a Susano retroceder mucho, la teigu viviente saca su espada con la cual intenta cortar a naruto pero este salta esquivándola, para sorpresa del rubio la espada no era para el este be que el corte logra cortar en donde se encuentran kurome y boric naruto grita:

"KUROME"

Pero kurome y boric fueron salvados por natala el cual cae derrotado por el esfuerzo, naruto dice:

"terminemos esto"

Naruto crea un rasengan en su mano para lanzarlo asía Susano el cual pone sus manes enfrente de el y dice:

"espejo de yata"

En ese momento un gigantesco espego se forma enfrente de naruto devolviéndole su rasengan rápida mente naruto lo bloquea con otro rasengan, Susano aprovecha la distracción para bolar a toda velocidad asía boric el cual grita de terror:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Pero en el último segundo naruto aparece en un parpadeo enfrene de el tocando a Susano en su pecho mientras dice:

"el sello que te puse antes era débil ese si te detendrá, jutsu de sellado"

Los extraños símbolos vuelven a aparecer envolviendo el cuerpo de Susano asiendo que este desaparezca dejando solo su núcleo el cual está envuelto en marcas que naruto le puso este dice:

"no podrá salir de ese sello hasta que este varios kilómetros legos de mi así que lárguense de aquí"

Najenda y tatsumi están desesperados no saben qué hacer pero en ese momento el techo del palacio se destroza collendo de el akame y mine, akame mira a todos lados analizando la situación en segundos akame esta enfurecida pero ella calma su ira concentrándose en su objetivo, sin que nadie lo supiera esta batalla está siendo observada desde legos por el líder del camino a la paz el cual dice:

"night raid si cumplen su misión significa que dios quiere la guerra"

La batalla por la paz esta en su punto, lograran los night raid asesinar a boric o su misión será arruinada por naruto descúbranlo enseguida.


	6. Chapter 6

Akame ga kyubi revelation 6

Ultima parte del especial disfrútenlo y por favor comenten y lamento no subir tan seguido e estado ocupado con la universidad así que no podre subir en un rato pero prometo que terminare tal cual como tengo planeada esta historia

…...

No soy dueño de naruto ni akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños este solo es un fanfic echo sin fines de lucro echo por fans para fans

…

Akame ga kyubi revelatio: capítulo 6-batalla por la paz parte 3: enemigos del futuro

En el palacio del camino a la paz la batalla entre los jaegers y night raid está en su punto, naruto a dejado fuera de combate a Susano y leone, mientras tatsumi y najenda están desesperados akame y mine llegan a luchar pero sin que nadie lo sepa todos están siendo observados por el líder del camino a la paz, el final de esta batalla determinara si la guerra comienza o no.

Akame comienza a correr en dirección de boric a lo que naruto dice:

"no te dejare"

Naruto está a punto de ir por akame pero este es interceptado por tatsumi quien rápida mente sorprende a naruto abrasándose a su cintura diciendo:

"no interferirás esta bes"

Akame está por llegar a boric pero esta es bloqueada por kurome le cual choca su yatsufasa con la murasame de akame, ambas hermanas comienzan un choque de espadas en el cual ninguna logra ni un rasguño sobre la otra, de repente una ráfaga de energía rosa a kurome la cual salta para tomar distancia esquivando los demás disparos que venían por parte de mine, mine dice:

"be akame yo me encargo de ella"

Dicho esto akame corre a boric el cual está muerto de miedo al ver al asesino cada vez más cerca, naruto dice:

"lo siento tatsumi"

En ese momento naruto da un potente codazo en el yelmo de tatsumi asiendo que este lo suelte del dolor cosa que naruto aprovecha para moverse rápido, akame está apunto de cortar a boric pero su espada es detenida por naruto usando su brazo para bloquear la espada akame se sorprende por la repentina llegada de naruto el cual le saca la lengua y dice juguetona mente:

"te dije que no te dejaría"

Akeme muestra una mueca de enojo, en ese mismo instante akame comienza a atacar repetida mente con su espada la cual es bloqueada una y otra vez por naruto con sus puños desnudos, akame no puede creer que naruto pueda bloquear su espada con sus puños desnudos y no recibir ni un rasguño, la razón para ello se debe al grueso manto de chakra que rodea el cuerpo de naruto el cual da una enorme defensa a naruto una incluso capaz de soportar ataques de lava de roshi (el jinchuriki del 4 colas), rápida mente naruto da un golpe de zumo a akame en su abdomen asinedo retroceder a la asesina, boric sonríe aliviado y dice:

"esplendido muchacho cumples bien tu trabajo"

Naruto no voltea mientras dice:

"no te protejo por que sea mi trabajo, te protejo porque ese es mi camino ninja"

Mientras el líder que observa la pelea escondido piensa, ese chico tienes una enorme voluntad y ideales increíbles pero para tu desgracia después de nuestro encuentro tuve una visión.

Flush back

El líder tiene sus manos en su cabeza mientras be aquella visión.

En ella puede ver a naruto el cual esta siendo atravesado por la katana de akame

Fin flash back

El líder piensa, lo siento chico morirás asesinado por esa chica aquí mismo si mueres salvando a boric significa que dios no quiere la guerra pero si tu y boric mueren juntos entonces dios quiere la guerra, en ese momento naruto domina por completo a akame teniendo agotada y de rodillas a akame la cual dice:

"maldición"

Naruto desactivando su kyubi mod dice:

"se acabó será mejor que se vallan, han perdido no abra guerra"

En ese mismo momento naruto es sorprendido por un ataque por la espalda, naruto gira su cabeza viendo una enorme cortada en su espalda el responsable tatsumi, después de que naruto se escapara de el tatsumi uso la habilidad de incursio para volverse invisible para cuando naruto bajo su guardia el aprovecho para hacer un ataque sorpresa, naruto se tambales mientras la sangre sale de su espalda pero eso no termina aquí, en ese mismo instante akame aprovecha atravesando a naruto con su katana, justo en ese momento el líder de la paz lo be todo mientras piensa, tal cual como lo predije ese chico morirá hoy, kurome grita:

"NARUTO"

Rápida mente tansumi se voltea decapitando a boric rápida mente cuando este intentaba escapar el líder lo ve todo mientras dice para si mismo:

"entonces la voluntad de dios es la guerra"

Naruto cae de rodillas con murasame enterrada en su abdomen akame dice:

"se acabó aun si sobrevives el veneno te matara"

De la herida barias marcas salen rodeando el cuerpo del rubio el cual se retuerce tatsumi dice:

"Antes de que el veneno te mate lo are yo mismo"

Tatsumi con su lanza en mano camina en dirección a naruto listo para rematarlo, najenda dice:

"este será el final de naruto, de no matarlo aquí sería un enorme problema para el ejército revolucionario y nuestro nuevo mundo"

En ese mismo momento kurome corre para salvar a naruto, pero no puede llegar a tiempo como tatsumi está apunto de asesinarlo pero, una ráfaga de energía se interpone en el camino de tatsumi, najenda, akame, kurome, el líder de la paz, naruto y tatsumi están con la boca abierta, en especial tatsumi quien dice:

"¿Por qué lo haces?...mine"

La persona que acaba de salvar a naruto fue mine quién dice:

"déjalo tatsumi no sobrevivirá al veneno de murasame, además ya cumplimos nuestra misión lo mejor será irnos"

En ese momento tatsumi dice:

"¿de que estas ablando mine? Debemos vengar a bulat, naruto merece que lo matemos debe morir"

Najenda dice:

"suficiente mine tiene razón el veneno lo matara nuestra misión fue un éxito escape-"

Pero es interrumpida como un ovejo cae veloz mente por el agujero que mine y akame hicieron en el techo, generando una enorme cortina de humo cuando el humo se disipa najenda esta aterrada con lo que esta viendo, tatsumi, Akame y mine están preocupados, mientras kurome feliz y el líder de la paz sorprendido, la persona en cuestión es esdeath la cual dice:

"ya llegue"

Kurome dice feliz:

"capitán esdeath"

A pesar de su felicidad por la llegada de su líder kurome se da cuenta de algo, esdeath esta lastimada, barios rasguños y golpes al igual que su ropa está muy maltratada lo mas sorprendente de todo era que esdeath tenía sangre saliendo de su boca, najenda dice:

"es la primera vez que veo a esdeath tan lastimada, ¿acaso estuvo peleando con alguien todo este tiempo? ¿pero quién sería capaz de dañar así a esdeath?"

Esdeath se da cuenta de su amado apuñalado en su abdomen por akame, la sonrisa de esdeath se desvanece y es remplazada por in rostro lleno de ira, rápida mente esdeath está por cortar con su espada a akame la cual rápida mente reacciona bloqueando su ataque con su murasame pero la fuerza de esdeath lanza a akame para estrellarse con uno de los pilares del palacio, tatsumi intenta atacar a esdeath pero esta rápida mente lo recibe con una patada con su tacón estrellando a tatsumi contra la pared, kurome mira un poco asustada a esdeath y dice:

"capitana, esta total mente enfurecida"

Najenda con miedo dice:

"estamos perdidos no estamos en condiciones de luchar con esdeath"

De repente esdeath es detenida cuando alguien la atrapa con un abrazo de oso esdeath voltea sorprendida por la persona que lo detiene, se trata de naruto el cual dice:

"basta esdeath"

Kurome está sorprendida puede ver a naruto el cual aún sigue sangrando por la espalda y el abdomen, esdeath enfurecida dice:

"¿qué crees que haces naruto?, los matare"

En ese momento el sello que rodea el núcleo de Susano desaparece, siendo liberado de este Susano, naruto le grita:

"OYE REPIDO LLEBATE A TODOS DE AQUÍ RAPIDO"

Susano no entiende al chico que antes era su enemigo el cual los está salvando ahora, najenda, akame, mine, tatsumi y Susano, no pueden creer lo que están viendo, en ese momento Susano asiente rápida mente recogiendo a leona y tatsumi, akame y mine corren con najenda todos salen corriendo del palacio, mientras esdetah dice:

"no los dejare escapar"

Barias agujas de hielo se materializan en el aire las cuales son lanzadas a los night raid, pero para sorpresa de todos naruto aparece bloqueando todas las agujas de hielo con sus manos desnudas pero con la diferencia de que esta bes si se lastimo sus manos las cuales están choreando sangre la cual cae en la cara de mine la cual lo mira sin poder creerlo, esdeath dice:

"entonces tu no eres el verdadero"

En ese instante esdeath golpea fuerte mente al naruto que la sostiene asiendo que este desaparezca en una explosión de humo, esdeath corre en dirección a los night raid pero el naruto original bloquea su camino diciendo:

"no te dejare pasar esdeath"

Esdeath llena de ira dice:

"¿Por qué?"

Naruto le dice:

"sé que los mataras por eso no te dejare"

Esdeath dice enfurecida:

"Entonces te quitare de mi camino"

Esdeath se lanza contra naruto el cual apenas la detiene mientras dice:

"esdeath por favor detente"

Esdeath enfurecida dice:

"quítate"

En ese momento esdeath lanza un puñetazo a naruto el cual lo recibe dolorosa mente pero no retrocede, esdeath enfurecida empieza a golpear a naruto el cual sigue sin retroceder, kurome y el líder de la paz lo están viendo todo con la boca abierta sorprendidos por la enorme voluntad de naruto el cual está siendo apaliado, después de recibir varios golpes naruto por fin cae de rodillas mientras ríe

"jaja"

Esdeath dice:

"¿por que te ríes?"

Naruto le contesta:

"los night raid ya debieron escapar je los salve"

Esdeath la cual apenada por darle esa golpiza dice:

"de verdad eres un idiota como tu padre, arriesgar tú vida por gente que intenta matarte idiota"

Esdeath procede a retirarse pero antes de irse dice:

"kurome atiende a naruto que se recupere"

Kurome asiente mientras esta corre a naruto el cual está sangrando por todos lados, kurome dice:

"¿naruto estas bien?"

Naruto dice:

"siempre en unos minutos me recuperare"

Naruto cae inconsciente al piso, 3 días han pasado desde la muerte de boric tanto los revolucionarios como el imperio esperan la respuesta del líder la cual no asido dada aun pero lo maas esperado es la guerra.

En los cuarteles del camino a la paz un gran público de creyentes están esperando por su líder el cual está por decir su decisión, en ese momento el líder llega poniéndose en el podio listo para dar su mensaje.

1 día después en la capital esdeath junto a los jaegers esperan por las noticias pero con la acepción de que naruto no está con ellos, run dice:

"es raro que el chico que curo un brazo roto en poco tiempo, no logre curarse de las eridas de ase tres 3"

Kurome dice:

"la batalla fue dura y el recibió heridas mas graves que la ultima ves"

Esdeath la cual esta seria dice:

"después iré a visitarlo, por cierto alguno sabe dónde vive"

Wave responde:

"si, yo la llevare si quiere"

En ese momento un soldado entra a la evitación mientras dice:

"general esdeath, lee a las noticias"

El soldado entrega a esdeath un periódico el cual ella lee para después estar sorprendida y decir:

"¿pero que significa esto?"

Mientras en un campamento del ejército revolucionario en un lugar nevado, los night raid están descansando de la intensa lucha por la paz, akame, leona y susano están dentro de una casa de campaña con najenda acostada y cansada, najenda dice:

"buen trabajo solo queda esperara por el levantamiento del camino a la paz"

Leona feliz dice:

"nos esforzamos mucho por ello"

Akame asiente para luego decir:

"pero hay algo raro con mine"

Leona pregunta:

"¿de que se trata?"

Akame responde:

"durante la misión, mine no mato a nadie además su mirada pareciera que se sintiese mal por las personas que yo mate"

Najenda dice:

"es cierto es raro mine nunca se a comportado asi antes ¿Dónde esta?"

Susano responde:

"salió de casería con tatsumi"

En ese momento un soldado del ejército revolucionario entra diciendo:

"najenda llego el periódico con la espuesta del líder de la paz"

Najenda se levanta un poco para recibir el periódico y empezar a leerlo, después de leer najenda pone un rostro lleno de furia dice:

"¿Cómo es posible?"

Mientras en la csa temporal de naruto

Vemos a un naruto vendado casi por todo su cuerpo, naruto está comiendo un tazón de ramen pero es ionterumpido por aria la cual le dice:

"oye no comas ramen estas herido come mas sanamente"

En ese momento aria saca barias verduras y dice:

"come esto"

Naruto que be asqueado las verduras dice:

"no creo que me caiga bien el verde"

Aria la cual pone una mirada enojada dice:

"enserio"

En ese momento ella obliga a naruto a comer verduras, luego se abre la puerta entrando fal la cual dice:

"aria tengo hambre"

Aria molesta dice:

"pero acabas de comer"

"eso no me llenara"

"está bien iré por mas, pero asegúrate que este idiota coma sus verduras"

Aria sale del cuarto dejando solos a naruto y fal, la cual le dice a naruto:

"oye ¿por que no te as curado? te vi curado de tu brazo en un día, ¿por que estas tardando tanto con estas?"

Naruto se quita unas vendas de su torso para revelar unas extrañas marcas negras y dice:

"por culpa de estas marcas es raro pero estas marcas mi poderes no funcionan como deberían"

Fal dice:

"ho, por cierto aria quiere que te comas tus verduras"

Naruto se pone nervioso y dice:

"qué tal si las escondemos y decimos que me las comi"

Fal mira a naruto mientras dice:

"la última bes aria nos descubrió y nos golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza "

Fal toma unas verduras y dice:

"Así que comételas"

Naruto dice:

"no me obligaras"

Fal en ese momento dice:

"usare mi arma secreta"

En ese momento aria se pone en una posición muy moe kawai y dice con voz linda:

"na-ru-to-chan, di haa"

Naruto sonrogado dice:

"no caeré en esa"

Fal aún más linda dice:

"ho vamos me vas hacer llorar naruto-niichan"

Naruto estalla en rojo mientras dice:

"es muy fuerte pero no me rendiré"

Fal la cual esta enojada dice:

"no puedo creer que no calleras, pero si me encargare de que te comas las verduras"

Fal salta para meter por la fuerza las verduras en la boca de naruto, cayendo en el estómago de naruto asiendo que este escupa aire, fal intenta meter las verduras por la fuerza en la boca de naruto el cual mueve frenética mente las manos, en uno de los movimientos de mano naruto por accidente arranca la blusa de fal asiendo que esta sonrojada diga:

"que ases maldito lolicon"

En ese momento aria entra diciendo:

"fal tu comi-"

Aria solo ve a fal sentada sobre naruto sin su blusa a lo cual naruto dice:

"aria no es lo que parece"

en ese momento arias deja la comida de fal en el suelo camina adelante cargado a fal dejándola afuera del cuarto par luego serrar la puerta para luego escuchar los gritos de naruto:

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

La puerta se abre saliendo aria sonriente diciendo:

"no te preocupes fal, acabo de resolver su problema ahora come"

Aria le da su comida a fal para luego serrar la puerta dejando a una asustada fal, adentro de la habitación aria dice:

"creo que necesitaras nuevas vendas"

Naruto total mente golpeado en ese momento por la puerta entra Chelsea en su silla de ruedas mientras dice:

"naruto creo que necesitas ver esto"

Chelsea le da un periódico a naruto el cual lo lee para luego decir:

"esto es increíble"

Aria dice:

"¿Qué cosa?"

Chelsea le dice:

"el camino a la paz se ha disuelto"

Aria que no se lo cree pegunta:

"¿Cómo es posible?"

Naruto le da el periódico el cual aria lee:

"el líder supremo del camino a la paz declaro en directo que desde ahora el camino queda disuelto, durante la reunión el líder dijo que la gente debe seguir su propio camino y tomar sus decisiones por si mismos al igual que creer en ellos, el líder afirmo que esta decisión no fue fácil pero el que lo inspiro a tomarla fue la enorme voluntad que vio en un chico el cual arriesgo todo para salvar a las personas que intentaron matarlo, aquel chico no necesito de creer en algún dios el solo creyó en si mismo para elegir ese camino así como el yo quiero que todos mis creyentes no, ustedes crean en ustedes mismo tengan su propia esperanza al igual que decisiones, con esas palabras dichas el líder disolvió el camino deseándolo a todos que encuentren su propio camino"

Arias mira a naruto el cual se be feliz y dice:

"tú fuiste el tipo que inspiro al líder verdad"

Naruto responde:

"así es gracias a esto al camino no se alzara en armas la guerra no ocurrirá"

Chelsea con vos seria dice:

"no ceras que será tan fácil es cierto que el camino no peleara pero el ejército revolucionario no se rendirá aun sin apoyo del camino ellos aran la guerra"

Aria y naruto asienten sabiendo que Chelsea tiene razón, Chelsea continua:

"deberías preocuparte los night raid saben que la disolución fue tu culpa, destruiste un muy importante plan de los revolucionarios serás un blanco"

En el campamento nevado de los revolucionarios

Tatsumi y mine llegan de casería con un enorme monstruo muerto detrás de ellos, tatsumi nota el ambiente el cual está algo tenso entrando en la casa de campaña de najenda dice:

"volvimos"

Tatsumi be a todos los night raid enfurecidos:

"¿que paso?"

Akame le muestra el periódico a tatsumi y mine quienes no pueden creer lo que leen, leona dice:

"nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano"

Akame la cual está enojada dice:

"ese maldito de naruto"

Najenda se para de su cama mientras dice:

"esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, naruto debe morir"

Mine está sorprendida por las palabras de najenda la cual continúa ablando:

"arruinar un plan que nos tragó mucha esperanza, desde ahora naruto es nuestro objetivo"

Mientras en el bosque legos de la capital

Unos exploradores caminan hasta que uno dice:

"ya falta poco escalaremos la montaña más grande de la capital"

Otro de los exploradores dice:

"oye de verdad es esa la montaña, que clase de clima puede hacer eso"

El líder del grupo dice:

"de que estas ablando"

Todos miran la montaña quedándose con la boca abierta, la montaña enfrente de ellos esta partida a la mitad pero lo más sorprendente era que un lado estaba total mente congelado y el otro se estaba quemando, el lider del grupo dice:

"¿pero que rallos paso aquí?"


	7. Chapter 7

Akame ga kyubi revelation 7

Séptimo capítulo y esperemos llegar a mas en esta segunda temporada advertencia después de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán intensas

…

No soy dueño de naruto o akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores esto es solo un fanfic echo por fans para fans.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation 7: wild hunt

3 meses a pasado des de la batalla por la paz, a un cuando el líder disolvió el camino a la paz el ejército revolucionario comenzó su ataque, sin el apoyo del camino a la paz las fuerzas del ejército revolucionario y la capital están igualadas pero ataques de los ejércitos de países extranjeros ocasionaron pérdidas para la capital, actual mente una revolución por parte de los pobladores oprimidos comenzó ocasionando pérdidas por toda la capital, aun sin apoyo del camino el ejército revolucionario logro ganar la ventaja.

Situación actual esdeath fue enviada al frente a luchar, los jaegers se encargan de controlar a los pobladores enloquecidos la guerra a empezado.

En un sector de la capital una revuelta se está llevando acabo, cientos de civiles enojados lanzan piedras y molotovs a los soldados de la capital, los ciudadanos dice:

"malditos soldados ustedes mataron a mi padre"

"cierto son de lo peor muéranse"

"muerte al emperador"

"libertad no más opresión"

Los jaegers asen acto de aparición como wave dice:

"ya es suficiente deténganse o tendré que arrestarlos"

Pero los ciudadanos le contestan:

"cállate tu maldito perro de la capital"

"eres un maldito corrupto como los demás"

Wave contesta:

"yo no soy corrupto"

Run le dice a wave:

"esto no fusionara no tendremos más opción que usar la fuerza"

Naruto pone su mano sobre el hombro de run y dice:

"no lo agás déjame hablar"

Run mira anaruto a los ojos y dice:

"no, ajas nada estúpido por favor"

Naruto se para al frente de los soldados y los civiles los cuales lo abuchean y lanzan objetos, desde legos leone, mine y tatsumi escondidos lo ben todo, leone dice:

"no sé qué planee el rubio pero nada de lo que haga funcionara, después de todo esta gente no puede perdonar lo que la capital ha hecho"

Naruto dice:

"todos por favor escuchen"

Los civiles dicen:

"no escucharemos a un perro de la capital"

"maldito estas tan podrido como el ministro"

En ese momento todos los civiles arrogan piedras en dirección a naruto, los demás jaegers intentan interferir pero naruto no los deja las cientos de piedras caen golpeando a naruto en todo su cuerpo, los ciudadanos no pueden creer lo que ven este chico no esquivo ni una sola piedra las recibió todas, sangre gotea de la frenta y demás partes del cuerpo del rubio como este sonríe y dice:

"se que están enojados con la capital con el emperador en especial por el primer ministro, pero les suplico que por favor no se unan a esta matanza"

Un pueblerino dice:

"que sabes tu la capital nos a quitado todo seres amados y queridos"

"la capital mato a mi padre solo por que un rico lo quiso y la ley no hizo nada"

"mi hija fue quemada injustamente por delitos que no cometió"

Naruto saca su kuniain asiendo que los civiles se pongan nerviosos, pero se sorprenden al ver que el rubio se lo entierra a el mismo en su hombro mientras dice:

"este dolor no se compara en nada con el que ustedes han sufrido lose, se que nunca podremos traer a sus seres queridos devuelta, también sé que nunca perdonaran lo que hiso la capital, pero les prometo a todos ustedes por esta herida que cambiare la capital sin matar a nadie"

Todos quedan boquiabiertos con lo que ben después viendo como el rubio se pone de rodillas en modo de disculpa japonés con su cabeza en el suelo, mientras dice:

"asi que les suplico por favor no caigan en el odio, no provoquen mas muertes, no se unan a esta matanza, por favor"

La gente mira al rubio con la boca abierta, los jaegers y night raid están sin palabras, menos tatsumi quien dice:

"es patético eso no funcionara"

Algunos civiles tiran sus armas al piso y se alegan, pero de la multitud una piedra vuela golpeando en la cabeza a naruto, se puede ver al ciudadano que la lanzo el cual dice:

"maldito seas si crees que me dejare engañar por una promesa tan bacía como esa"

Otro se le une lanzando otra piedra y dice:

"asi es la capital mato a mi hija, nunca los perdonare la vengare a toda costa"

Varios ciudadanos comienzan a lanzar rocas provocando que los soldados avancen, naruto dice:

"no lo hagan"

Pero los soldados lo ignoran como el inevitable enfrentamiento entre soldados y civiles comienza, tatsumi dice:

"el odio es al final lo que nos fortalece, el odio nos llevara a la libertad"

Naruto observa con ojos y boca abiertas, todo el odio que lo rodea es como en el continente ninja o incluso peor.

Tiempo después en el palacio el primer ministro esta comiendo un pedazo de carne desesperada mente mientras dice:

"muy mal invasiones, revoluciones, perdidas esta semana a estado muy estresante engordare por culpa de los revolucionaros"

Una segunda voz suena:

"as engordado mucho no comas tanto"

"quería que mi amado hijo saliera de viaje, así que te deje salir del imperio y te has vuelto mas impresionante que nunca me haces sentir orgulloso syura"

La voz que se nor rebela es syura dice:

"vi muchas cosas interesantes alrededor del mundo, pero este imperio sigue siendo el mas avanzado por el momento por ahora, las islas del sur y las tundras del norte eran muy rurales ni armas de fuego posen"

"asi que el único país capas de igualar este imperio es el reino del oeste"

"si, ellos tienen cosas interesantes cultura única como la alquimia, mi único lamente fue que no fui capaz de visitar la isla sin desarrollo del este"

"no hay nada que pidiera hacer la zona en el océano del este es territorio desconocido"

"sobre territorio desconocido escuche historias muy interesantes sobre un nuevo continente, uno donde se cuenta que las personas posen habilidades capases de superar las teigus con mucha facilidad"

"mmm…leyendas no te dejes engañar nada puede superar el poder de las teigus"

"por cierto termine el trabajo que me pediste"

"ho, echemos un vistazo"

Minutos después en el campo de entrenamiento del imperio.

El ministro y su hijo están observando la arena, la cual está llena de hombres que se mueren del miedo, syura grita alas personas:

"oigan ustedes ya que van a ser ejecutados por que no jugamos un juego"

La rejas al otro lado se abren rebelando aun grupo de encapuchados, los cuales se ponen enfrente de los condenados, syura continúa:

"si logran vencer a esos 5, se les absolverá de todo crimen y serán liberados, pueden atacar todos a la ves si quieren"

Todos los prisioneros atacan corren en ataque, uno de los encapuchados se quita su capucha revelando a un hombre mayor vestido como samurai (sin armadura) el cual dice:

"bien como gane en piedra papel y tijeras, yo voy primero"

El samurai camina Asia el frente mientras dice:

"ho mi querida kousetsu yo te alimentare"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi todos los prisioneros son cortados en pedazos, syura comienza a hablar:

"su nombre es izou, ama asu espada mas que cualquier otra cosa siempre ase llover sangre"

El resto de prisioneros al ver eso intentan escapar, pero uno de los encapuchados saca un micrófono al mismo tiempo que se quita su capucha, rebelando ser una joven de cabello corto vestida de idol, al cual comienza a cantar, los prisioneros que la escuchan cantar caen muertos al piso, syura dice:

"su nombre es cosmina, es una cantante condenada durante una caza de brujas en el oeste"

Pero la idol es pateada por otro encapuchado que dice:

"qué demonios ases perra, los mataste a todos donde está mi parte"

Otra encapuchada se acerca a los cadáveres mientras dice:

"que bola de inútiles"

La encapuchada mira un cuerpo en específico y dice:

"este sigue vivo todavía respira"

En ese momento se quita su capucha revelando ser una especie de loli rubia la cual con una sola mano lanza por los aires al que fingía estar muerto para liego atraparlo en el aire mordiendo su espalda, para acto siguiente dejarlo tan seco como una pasa quedando solo piel y hueso, syura dice:

"su nombre es dorothea ella es un alquimista que hizo barias modificaciones a su cuerpo"

Syura señala a otro encapuchado el cual se quita su capucha rebelando aun hombre vestido de forma sugerente mientras syura dice:

"ese es enshin un pirata que arraso los mares de las islas del sur"

Luego señala al último encapuchado el cual se quita su capucha rebelando ser un payaso obeso mientras dice:

"ese gordo es champ es un artista asesino en serie"

El ministro observa mientras dice:

"ya veo as logrado reunir un grupo de personas con habilidades increíbles y gran talento, pero…."

El ministro mira los artefactos de todos ellos y dice:

"no importa como los veas todos están equipados con teigu"

"pase por muchos problemas para reunir teigus fuera del país, al menos déjame usarlas, estos chicos son buenos a nivel mundial nos encargaremos de cualquier problema tuyo"

"ho..fufufu"

En ese momento dorothea dice:

"oigan que es eso en el cielo?"

Todos mira arriba como algo caen en plena arena asiendo volar polvo por todas partes, del humo se para una sombre que se rebela como naruto, el cual esta mareado dice:

"ese viejo golpea duro"

Todos miran al rubio pero de entre todos el ministro es quien más lo ve, el rubio gira en círculos para después vomitar en el suelo, después de recuperarse dice:

"ho, no volaba tanto desde el último golpe de sakura-chan"

En ese momento lo primero que nuestro rubio ve es al primer ministro, este es un encuentro de lo mas increíble por primera vez el ministro y naruto se ven las caras, pero a pesar de no mostrarlo en apariencia por algún extraño motivo ambos sintieron una poderosa amenaza el uno del otro, pero este ambiente es cortado como syura dice:

"¿quien es ese tipo? ¿otro condenado?"

En ese instante naruto siente como alguien lo muerde en la espalda, volteando naruto be a una loli rubia mordiéndolo en la espalda mientras dice:

"agradece que mueres así"

En ese momento dorothea comienza a chupar la sangre de naruto para luego en ese mismo momento soltarlo asustada mientras dice:

"que fue eso cuando absorbí tu sangre sentí como si un enorme monstruo me amenazara"

Dorothea solo mira una enorme silueta de un gigantesco zorro salir de la espalda de naruto, los demás rodean a naruto listos para matar, nuestro rubio siente la sed de sangre de todos ellos y se pone en posición de combate, pero una voz los detiene:

"es suficiente"

Todos mira al primer ministro el cual dice:

"ese chico es miembro de los jaegers una fuerza del imperio bajo las ordenes de esdeath, no pueden matarlo"

los asesinos se decepcionan pero hacen caso y se alegan del rubio, el ministro piensa, este chico no sé qué pasa pero por alguna razón siento que debo matar a este chico pero seré inteligente y esperare mi momento lo lamento chico pero tu morirás, syura dice:

"un subordinado de esdeath jaja los superaremos en poco tiempo, vámonos"

Mientras en un campamento del ejercito revolucionario en las montañas nevadas.

Najenda esta en cama mientras dice:

"solo unos meses mas y podremos volver a la acción"

Leone dice:

"ese rubio de verdad pensó que podía convencer a la gente"

Najenda dice:

"es solo un idiota, el odio nos da poder y alimenta nustra fuerza toda la capital se llenara de odio y con el destruiremos la oscuridad"

Najenda y leone son interrumpidas por un soldado que entra diciendo:

"disculpe general najenda, pero su padre el líder del ejercito revolucionario quiere verlos a todos ustedes nigth raid"

Najenda dice sorprendida:

"mi padre"

En ese momento entra el líder de los revolucionarios con sus 2 guarda espaldas yin y yan detrás de el, el lider dice:

"ho mi querida hija najenda tu y tus amigos han luchado muy duro, no se preocupen aunque asesinar aborick no allá fusionado tenemos la ventaja en la guerra, asi que no te preocupes hija mía"

Najenda dice:

"gracias padre"

Mientras a lo legos de las montañas mine y tatsumi cazan bestias.

Se puede ver a tatsumi cortarle el cuello a un enorme gorila de nieve mientras dice:

"este se be delicioso, akame estará feliz"

En ese momento los dos escuchan los gritos de una niña, tatsumi y mine corre en su alluda encontrando a una niña siendo perseguida por un grupo de barbaros, mine dice:

"la persiguen los barbaros de la montaña"

Tatsumi contesta:

"la salvare"

Tatsumi salta cortando en pedazos a los barbaros los cuales los sobrevivientes huyen, tatsumi dice:

"¿te encuentras bien?"

La niña con lágrimas en los ojos dice:

"no mis padres fueron secuestrados por esos barbaros, por favor sal valos"

Mine llega diciendo:

"lo lamento pero si tus padres fueron secuestrados ya deben estar muertos, esos barbaros ni siquiera son humanos son monstruos"

"pero mis padres…"

"no podemos hacer nada lo siento"

Tatsumi dice:

"yo iré"

"que dices sus padres ya están muertos no hay nada que podamos aser"

"si podemos los salvare créeme"

La niña dice:

"grasias"

1 hora después tatsumi llega al campamento de los barbaros escabulléndose sin que lo vean, tatsumi saca la foto que la niña le dio en la cual están sus dos padres y ella con lo cual escondido tatsumi encuentra con horror un lugar donde están cientos de persona todas empaladas y crucificada, en su camino por aquel horrible lugar tatsummi encuentra al padre empalado en un tronco asustado choca una señora que esta crucificada pero que sige viva la señora dice:

"chico mejor escapa de aquí si te ben terminaras igual que nosotros"

Tatsumi be a la mujer en agonía y dice:

"usted es la madre de esta niña"

La mujer responde:

"esa foto esa es mi hija"

"no se preocupe la sacare de aquí"

"no chico lamento decir esto pero mi tiempo en este mundo se acabó, moriré aquí pero antes de morir, por favor dile a mi hija que siempre la ame mas que nada en este mundo y que lamento no poder verla crecer"

La madre rompe en llanto mientras dice:

"que….cruel es este mundo….no…..yo…solo…..queria…..que…mi hija y esposo….viviéramos…en paz legos de la capital…..pero…no importa donde vallamos….siempre ay oscuridad…no podemos escapar de ella…..nuestro mundo esta total mente podrido…..aun cuando allamos cambado la capital….el mundo esta podrido y distintas amenazas nos asechan…..no ganamos nada…."

Tatsumi logra liberar a la mujer de la cruz y dice:

"no se preocupe pronto todo estará bien"

Pero la mujer lla no se mueve tatsumi dice:

"oija, responda no es momento de bromear….DESPIERTE"

Pero tatsumi se da cuenta que la mujer a muerto:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tatsumi grita con desesperación como los barbaros lo oyen corriendo en dirección a el, tatsumi aprieta con su puño la foto de la niña y sus padres para luego con lágrimas en los ojos y un rostro que arde en ira, saca su espada y comienza a cortar a los barbaros.

Después de un rato mine llega al lugar quedando horrorizada con lo que be, todo el campamento de los barbaros total mente destruido, mine solo encuentra cadáveres cortados en pedazos, de hombres, mujeres y niños, una masacre total, mine encuentra a tatsumi sentado en una roca mine dice:

"tatsumi que paso aquí"

Tatsumi dice:

"los mate"

"¿Por qué?"

"ellos mataron a los padres de la niña y a muchas otras personas inocentes de manera horrible, asi que los trate como lo que eran animales, los mate a todos yo mismo mujeres, niños a todos"

Mine mira con miedo y preocupación a tatsumi mientras dice:

"tatsumi"


	8. Chapter 8

Akame ga kyubi revelation 8

Aprovecho para avisar que una bes termine esta temporada empezare a subir una nueva historia esto es auto publicidad la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo está basada en drifters pero no es un crossover con ella quise ser más original será una sorpresa espero la lean y les guste.

…

No soy dueño de naruto o akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic sin ánimos de lucro.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation 8:el gran general

En el campamento en las montañas del ejército revolucionario.

El líder supremo del ejecito revolucionario está parado enfrente de najenda a la cual le dice:

"querida hija mía tengo un regalo muy especial para ti"

Najenda responde:

"¿un regalo?"

"asi es lamento decirte que tendré que dártelo en privado"

Najenda asiente mientras se para para retirarse junto a su padre, pero mientras salen de la casa de campaña se dan cuenta que tatsumi a llegado junto a mine la cual no se be muy feliz, el lider mira la mirada de tatsumi y dice:

"najenda ese chico es un subordinado tulló"

"si"

"bien que venga con nosotros"

"he?"

"él se be que está listo para recibir este regalo"

Con un gran sonrisa el líder solo observa a tatsumi.

Mientras se preguntaran porque naruto cayó del cielo justo en medio de los wild hunt, pues eso tiene una gran explicasion.

20 minutos antes a las afueras de la capital, los jaegers llegan al palacio deprimidos por no poder cumplir su ultima misión, en el camino kurome dice:

"naruto deberías ir con un doctor esas piedras te lastimaron mucho"

Naruto solo mira kurome y dice:

"tienes razón iré de inmediato"

Los jaegers y naruto se separan en su camino con el doctor del palacio, naruto se topa con un enorme hombre vistiendo una armadura roja debajo de una capa blanca, naruto piensa, este tipo se be genial, en ese momento el enorme hombre es sorprendido como alguien le dice:

"disculpe viejo pero donde consiguió esa genial armadura y capa"

El enorme hombre dice:

"oye muchacho ten más respeto sabes quién soy yo?"

"ho..mmmmmmmmmmmmm..no"

El hombre solo se enoja un poco mientras dice:

"soy el gran general budo"

"no me suena"

"maldito mocoso"

"me va a decir de esa genial armadura y capa o no"

"mocoso, esta armadura es una teigu Ira del Dios del Rayo: Adrammelech, es una teigu pasada de generación en generación por todos los anteriores grandes generales de los cuales dé siendo"

En ese momento naruto recuerda lo que run le dijo.

Flash back

"el fue el primer gran general zetsu"

Fin flash back

Naruto con una mirada mas seria dice:

"viejo, dime que sabes del primer gran general"

Budo un poco sorprendido por la seriedad del muchacho dice:

"mocoso quien eres tu"

"naruto uzumaki"

"me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en el pasado, ¿Qué quieres saber del primer gran general?"

"todo dime por favor todo sobre el primer gran general"

Budo toma un respiro para luego decir:

"de acuerdo te contare lo que se"

Budo comienza a narrar, ase 1000 años el primer emperador decidió crear su propio país las causas son aun desconocidas, pero durante el camino tubo que pelear muchas batallas contra cientos de enemigos poderosos pero no lo iso solo se cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvo acompañado por zetsu el cual se dice fue su mejor amigo, ambos lucharon por todo el continente cientos de batallas mortales al final los dos lograron fundar un pequeño país que llamaron el imperio o capital, la verdad no se rompieron micho la cabeza para el nombre, después de que el emperador envejeciera este ordeno la creación de las teigus, contratando a cientos de casa recompensas y artesanos los cuales fueron encabezados por zetsu, quien dirigió todos los ataques a las bestias peligrosas, después de conseguir los materiales él estuvo supervisando la creación de las teigus, los detalles finales los hizo el solo en persona después entrego las teigus al emperador pero lamentable mente una guerra civil estallaría asiendo que la mitad de las teigus se perdieran, se dice que zetsu murió durante la guerra civil en un incendio su cadáver nunca pudo ser recuperado, pero antes de morir dejo su teigu Ira del Dios del Rayo: Adrammelech a su hijo el cual se convirtió en el segundo gran general y de ahí en adelante Adrammelech será pasada de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí, termina la narración.

"y eso es todo lo que se dé zetsu"

"gracias viejo"

"mocoso, ¿Por qué te interesa?"

"tengo unas sospechas y con la historia que me contaste, mis dudas desaparecen"

"bueno no me interesa lo que hagas siempre y cuando no afecte al emperador"

En ese momento se escucha una gota caer en el piso, budo mira la gota caída es una gota de sangre que viene de naruto, pero no es todo budo nota el camino de sangre que manchan los pasillos del palacio, enfurecido budo dice:

"oye mocoso, esa sangre es tuya"

Naruto ahora con una gota de sudor en la nuca dice:

"he..si lo lamento enseguida la li-"

Pero es interrumpido por un bido enojado:

"como te atreves a manchar el palacio con tu sangre"

Budo lanza un poderoso puñetazo que naruto bloquea con sus brazos pero la fuerza del puñetazo manda volando a naruto rompiendo una ventana y volando por los cielos, budo olvida rápida mente su ira y se dice así mismo:

"no acabo de romper una ventana del palacio del emperador, debo disculparme de rodillas de inmediato, soy una vergüenza para mi familia"

Mientras naruto en pleno vuelo comienza a girar mientras piensa, maldito viejo su golpe no solo me manda volando sino que me hace girar me estoy mareando, en ese momento escucha una voz que dice:

"oigan que es esa cosa en el cielo"

Para luego estrellarse en el suelo, el resto es historia que ya conocen.

En la actualidad el ministro camina por los pasillos para luego entrar en el trono del emperador y encontrar al gran general budo de rodilla disculpándose con el joven emperador, el cual está sudando de no saber qué hacer, el ministro dice:

"su alteza que paso"

Makoto dice:

"el general budo se disculpa por romper una ventana, no se preocupe general enseguida la mando a arreglar"

En ese momento las puertas se abran de golpe entrando naruto enojado dice:

"te encontré viejo, como te atreves a golpearme asi"

Budo enfurecido dice:

"como te atreves a patear las puertas del emperador"

"que se valla al diablo el emperador me vengare de ti"

"mocoso insolente"

Ambos se miran directa mente de forma desafiante, poniendo nervioso al niño el cual dice:

"general budo por favor cálmese"

Budo rápida mente se pone de rodilla frente al emperador y dice:

"lo lamento su alteza"

Naruto solo mira al niño sentado en el trono y dice:

"¿quien es ese niño?"

Budo enojado dice:

"ten respeto es el emperador"

Naruto mira al niño recordando lo que le dijeron su primer día en la capital.

Flash back

"el emperador es solo un niño, pero solo esta siendo manipulado por el primer ministro"

Fin flash back

Naruto solo mira al pequeño emperador el cual le dice:

"¿tu quien eres?"

Naruto solo mira al niño y dice:

"soy uzumaki naruto miembro de los jaegers bajo las ordenes de esdeath"

"la general esdeath , bien podría por favor retirarse por hoy"

"no"

El ministro y budo se sorprenden mientras makoto dice:

"¿por que?"

"su alteza yo vengo de otro continente uno lleno de gente orgullosa, por lo que no puedo irme sin antes golpear a ese viejo"

Con dichas palabras naruto corre dándole un puñetazo a budo en la mejilla, el general enojado responde con un puñetazo en el rostro al rubio, en ese momento empieza una graciosa pelea entre los dos, tanto el primer ministro como el emperador tienen una gota de sudor en la nuca no pudiendo creer lo que están viendo.

2 horas después en la casa temporal de naruto

Naruto está sentado en la mesa con un ojo morado, mientras dice:

"maldito viejo juro que lo golpeare más fuerte para la próxima"

Aria que está sentada a lado tomando un te dice:

"no puedo creer que lucharas con el gran general budo, en frente del emperador solo dime por que no le digiste de tu país"

"ho si lo ice"

"entonces lograste lasos de paz entre la capital y konoha"

"no"

"he…¿Por qué?"

"dije que lo aria después de cambiar la capital"

"mmm…asi eres tu"

En ese momento entra Chelsea en su silla de ruedas y dice:

"naruto, aria alguien los busca afuera"

Naruto y aria extrañados asiente para luego salir afuera encontrándose con nada más ni menos que liver el antiguo miembro de las tres bestias, naruto se alegra y dice:

"liver, que gusto volver a verte"

Pero liver con mirada seria dice:

"también me alegro naruto-san, pero estoy aquí por algo urgente y necesito que vengas con migo"

"¿Qué paso?"

"te lo diré cuando lleguemos, nos iremos unos días fuera de la capital"

"he…"

Mientras en la capital en una reunión todos los generales de la capital están presentes con el primer ministro y su hijo, un general dice:

"los ejércitos….de los…revolucionarios"

El general no puede hablar bien como se concentra en el general budo el cual tiene un ojo morado, budo se enfurece como dice:

"maldito mocoso, lo golpeare la próxima bes que lo vea"

Mientras en un pequeño territorio de la capital

Barios soldados investigan un incidente de homicidio, barias personas se encuentran el lugar como uno de los soldados dice:

"otro homicidio, es una lástima que no podamos hacer nada"

"no lo crea así comandante mire quien fue la victima"

El comandante entra en la escena del crimen quedando boqui abierto con lo que be dice:

"no lo puedo creer, ni el ministro podrá evitar tener que hacer algo si no quiere más problemas con el pueblo"

"esto fue brutal"

En ese momento podemos ver en una pared el cuerpo sin vida colgando desangrándose, el cuerpo era del ex líder del camino a la paz, a lo legos una sombra observa mientras dice:

"ase fue un castigo por parte de zetsu-sama, por tu culpa sus planes se torcieron un poco pero no importa un nuevo plan está en marcha"

Mientras en un teatro de la capital

Los actores están preparando sus materiales pero son interrumpidos por un grupo de personas aterradoras, lideradas por syura el cual dice:

"somos la policía secreta de la capital los wild hunt se nos informa que sus obras critican a la capital"

El lider del camino a la paz fue asesinado los wild hunt entran en acción y naruto se va unos días de la capital, ¿Qué será lo que pasara? ¿Cual será el regalo que el líder del ejército revolucionario le digo a najenda y tatsumi?, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Akame ga kyubi revelation 9

La mento no poder actualizar rápido pero como ya dije la universidad no me está dejando tiempo por lo que aremos esto el procsimo episodio aremos un especial donde contestemos cual quier pregunta que hagan así que comenten responderemos todas sus preguntas pero lamento decirles que las preguntas que no contestemos serán preguntas que podrían revelar mucho de la trama todo para evitar spoilers de las sorpresas que tengo planeadas, por cierto las preguntas pueden aseárselas a un personaje directa mente si quieren dicho esto comencemos el capitulo.

…

No soy dueño de naruto o akama ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

…

Akame ga kill revelation-9: sharingan vs teigu

3 días han pasado desde que liver volvió pero con la diferencia de que se llevo a naruto, aria y Chelsea con el la capital a estado 3 días sin naruto.

En una plaza de la capital

Barias personas viven su día normal feliz mente pero todo se detiene al escuchar unos pasos inmediata mente la gente se encierra en sus casas los negocios se sierran todo se vuelve vacío, la razón los wild hunt, mucho se a rumoreado de ellos desde un asesinato cruel mente echo a unos actores como a cientos de civiles, los wild hunt son lo más temido por ahora, todos ellos están paseando por la capital felices por todo el miedo que la gente les tiene, pero pronto son rodeados por un grupo de hombres y una mujer los cuales les dicen:

"malditos ustedes asesinaron a nuestro maestro, pagaran por ello"

Syura solo se ríe mientras dice:

"jjajajajaja, no recuerdo e matado a tantos de verdad creen poder hacer algo contra nosotros"

Uno de los hombres dice:

"no nos subestimes somos artistas marciales expertos en el puño imperial crees poder vencernos"

Syura sonríe mientras responde:

"bien ágamos esto luchare solo yo"

El grupo lo rodea y se lanzan al ataque, pero cada uno de ellos es recibido por un golpe o patada, syura esquiva todos sus golpes contraatacando con patadas y puñetazos de una manera que pareciera como si estuviera bailando, logrando dejar inconscientes a todos en cuestión de minutos syura solo se rie mientras dice:

"jajajaj que débiles son ni siquiera necesite de mi teigu"

La única mujer una chica rubia entre los hombres al ver a sus compañeros derrotados intenta suicidarse con un cuchillo pero es detenida por enshin el cual el dice:

"ho no pequeña perra antes tendremos mucha diversión tu y yo"

Syura solo se ríe mientras dice:

"jajjajajaja, bien será una ejecución publica"

Minutos después

Llegan run y wave corriendo solo para encontrar un techo recién echo de madera con varios cadáveres colgando boca abajo, run y wave quedan horrorizados con la escena solo para ver a los wild hunt cimiento justa mente alado, syura dice:

"pero si son los mierda jaegers llegaron tarde nos encargamos"

Wave enfurecido dice:

"tarde, acaso ustedes hicieron esto maldita sea como te atreves a aser una ejecusion publica de esta forma"

Syura se enoja mientras dice:

"oye sabes quién soy yo, soy el hijo del primer ministro así que no me hables así y discúlpate"

Wave enfurecido esta por golpear a syura pero es detenido por run el cual dice:

"ahora no wave"

Luego run se acerca a los wild hunt mientras dice:

"lo lamentamos muchísimo y agradecemos que hayan resuelto la situación"

Wave tragándose su orgullo dice:

"si lo lamento"

Syura solo sonríe mientras dice:

"je, disculpa aceptada ahora lárguense de aquí"

Wavw y run asiente para luego retirarse, wave aprieta enfurecido su puño mientras run le dice:

"no pierdas la calma se mas listo no actuemos por ahora actuemos cuando tengamos pruebas"

1 hora después en la sala de juntas de los jaegers sus únicos 3 miembros restantes están reunidos

Wave enfurecido dice:

"maldita sea dejar pasar algo así no sé si poder soportar esto"

Kurome mira preocupada a wave mientras run dice:

"no te alteres sé cómo te sientes pero no podemos actuar sin pruebas, además no están ni naruto ni la general esdeath para ayudarnos"

Kurome dice:

"cierto naruto salió ase 3 días me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo?"

Mientras en algún lugar lego de la capital en una montaña nevada justo en medio de una tormenta de nieve escucha un estornudo:

"haaaa chuuuuu"

Se trata de aria la cual esta vestida con un abrigo azul dice:

"¿por qué hay que venir a un lugar tan frio?"

Se escucha a naruto el cual dice:

"tu fuiste la que quiso venir aquí"

Se puede ver a naruto quien esta vestido con un abrigo naranja pero lo mas llamativo era que estaba cargando en su espalda a chelsea la cual bestia un abrigo rojo, Chelsea dice:

"si que ase frio"

Naruto dice:

"¿Por qué viniste con nosotros?"

"aria vino yo también debía"

"pero tus piernas"

"talbes perdí la movilidad de mis piernas pero sigo siendo fuerte, además nyau esta cuidando de air, luna y fal"

En ese momento liver dice:

"llegamos, es aquí"

Naruto, aria y luna miran una cueva en medio de la nieve aria dice:

"una cueva tres dias para esto"

Liver dice:

"créanme en esta cueva ahí alguien a quien tienen que escuchar"

Chelsea dice:

"mejor que aquí afuera con la tormenta de nieve"

Naruto solo asiente, nuestros héroes entran en la cueva caminando hasta ver a lo legos una fogata y detrás de ella un extraño anciano de pelo blanco y largo con barba de candado sentado detrás de la fogata.

Mientras en la capital en el cementerio

La viuda de bols y su hija están visitando su tumba.

"mama, crees que papa no este observando"

La viuda dice:

"si hija él nos cuidad desde arriba por eso venimos todos los días"

Pero madre e hija son sorprendidas por unos pasos, ambas se voltean viendo a los wild hunt syura dice:

"hoo pero que lindo una familia que viene al cementerio"

La mujer se asusta sabiendo quienes son ellos, entre ellos enshin dice:

"hoo pero que linda perra me encantara pasar un buen rato con tigo"

Pero la hija interrumpe diciendo:

"no te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi mama"

Justo en ese momento el gordo payaso se para enfrente de la niña diciendo:

"uuuu, pero que linda niña, dime quisieras casarte con migo en la tumba de tu padre"

La mujer preocupada abrasa a su hija mientras dice:

"por favor no nos hagan nada solo estamos visitando la tumba de mi esposo"

El payaso enfurecido abofetea a la madre asiendo que suelte a su hija del golpe mientras dice:

"pero que descortés estoy ablando con niña no con tigo vulgar mujer"

La niña intenta ir con su madre pero es detenida por champ el cual la sujeta mientras dice:

"no temas niñita tu y yo pasaremos un bonito rato juntos"

La madre intenta ir a su ayuda pero es detenida por un pie que pisa su cabeza se trata de enshin el cual dice:

"no te mueves tú tienes una cita con migo"

Tanto la niña como la madre derraman lagrimas sabiendo su cruel destino, pero todos se detiene como escuchan pasos, todos miran la dirección de los pasos, se treta de sasuke el cual se acerca mientras dice:

"no quiero involucrarme en cosas de este país, pero con ustedes are una acepción"

Los wild hunt miran a sasuke mientras este les dice:

"lárguense déjenlas en Paz y no vuelvan a molestar si no quieren morir"

Syura solo se rie mientras dice:

"jajajaja, que gracioso mira somos la policía de la capital los wild hunt tenemos todo el derecho que queramos hacer lo que se nos plazca, te daré la oportunidad de irte o si no te mataremos"

"je, ustedes matarme no me ajas reír apuesto que no podrían ni tocarme"

Enshin enojado por la arrogancia del uchiha dice:

"quieres comprobar eso"

Enshin miestra su espada lista para el ataque, pero sasuke ase un velos movimientos bloqueando rápida mente con su espada una esfera que casi lo golpea, se trata de champ el cual esta furioso y dice:

"como te atreves a interrumpir mi compromiso con esta monada, maldito ser vulgar te matare"

Champ lanza otra de sus pelotas la cual sasuke salta esquivando viendo que la pelota explota donde estaba, sasuke reacciona esquivando otra pelota en el aire viendo que esta estaba cubierta de fuego, champ enfurecido lanza otra pelota la cual se transforma en un tornado el cual succiona a sasuke mientras champ sonríe victorioso dice:

"esta es mi teigu Solución del As: Die Leaguer, Die Leaguer es una Teigu formada por seis orbes Cada esfera está impregnada de un elemento que se activa una vez lanzado, las que te lance fueron explosión, fuego y tornado, pero todavía tengo otras 3 esferas listas para matarte"

Champ lanza otra esfera al tornado la cual se acerca peligrosa mente a sasuke, los wild hunt sonríen victoriosos pero sus sonrisas desaparecen viendo como sasuke fácilmente se mueve en el tornado como si nada sacando su espada la cual usa para bloquear la esfera, haciendo un rápido movimiento sasuke lanza su espada a champ el cual la bloquea usando sus otras dos esferas mientras dice:

"je troglodita insensato, creías que eso me mata-"

Pero sus palabras son cortadas como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sasuke aparece cortando su garganta con su espada, sasuke dice:

"el troglodita eres tu por confiarte tanto"

Los wild hunt esta impresionados por la derrota tan sencilla en champ pero luego sonríen como enshin dice:

"ja, no te creas micho por vencer al gordo"

Syura continúa:

"ese gordo era el mas débil de todos, asi que prepárate a morir"

En ese momento enshin saca su espada lanzando varios cortes de aire los cuales sasuke esquiva con gran facilidad, sasuke intenta atacar de frente a enshin pero este es repelido por varios cortes que impiden su avance formando todos los cortes un enorme círculo que rodé a enshin, sasuke se sorprende mientras toma distancia, como sasuka salta de nuevo esquivando un ataque de ondas auditivas que vienen por detrás se trata de cosmina la cual usa su micrófono, sesuka aterrisa en el suelo como enshin le dice:

"te gusto esa es mi teigu Espada de la Luz Lunar: Shamshir, con ella puedo lanzar cortes de aire por todas direcciones y como viste también puedo usarlas para defenderme"

Cosmina con un sonrisa y giñando su ojo dice:

"hola chico guapo no quiero matarte aun asi que no te resistas, no podrás con mi teigu Gran Temblor: Heavy Pressure, con ella soy capaz de convertir mi voz en ondas súper sónicas capases de romper los huesos de todos los que la oigan"

Cosmina y enshin tienen rodeado a sasuke el cual les dice:

"enserio pues gracias por la información"

Sasuke se lanza a enshin el cual dice:

"es inútil"

Volviendo a hacer su círculo de cortes defensivo pero para su sorpresa esta bes sasuke se mueve atreves de los cortes, esquivando con una increíble precisión los cortes de enshin logrando llegar a el, el pirata asustado logra bloquear la espada de sasuke con la suya, pero en ese instante sasuke ase una posición de manos para luego inflar sus mejillas, enshin dice enojado:

"que crees que ases"

En ese momento sasuke abre su boca escupiendo una bola de fuego que quema vivo a enshin, sasuke salta legos mientras dice:

"habría sido mejor que te dejaras matar por mi espada y no por mi jutsu"

Cosmina ataca por la espalda lanzado sus ondas sónicas contra sasuke las ondas de sonido destruyen el suelo por el cual pasan asta impactar a sasuke haciendo una explosión se sacude polvo por todas partes, cosmina sonríe pensando que gano pero se sorprende viendo a sasuke ileso con unos extraños huesos morados rodeando su cuerpo, cosmina dice:

"como es posible que sobre vivieras"

Sesuke la mira con una sonrisa y dice:

"disculpa no puedo oírte"

Sasuke continua con su sonrisa mientras dice:

"esta técnica que bes se llama Susano la defensa absoluta, con ella soy capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque, acepto ataques intangibles como la luz o el sonido pero si quiero puedo modificar mi Susano para bloquear algo en específico en este caso el sonido, pero tengo la desventaja de que ahora no puedo escuchar nada fuera del Susano"

Con dichas palabras sasuke apunta su mano a cosmina la cual esta se pregunta que ase y para sorpresa de todos de su mano sale una espada de rayo la cual atraviesa el pecho de cosmina, sasuke desactiva su Susano y espada chidori como cosmina cae muerta, en ese momento ahora syura y dorothea están preocupados por la enorme fuerza del peli negro, pero uno de ellos no está asustado al contrario está feliz se trata del samurái izou el cual camina en dirección a sasuke mientras dice:

"eres un formidable espadachín, mi sangre hierbe con la intensión de enfrentarte"

Sasuke mira a izou, ambos se ven a los ojos como sasuke dice:

"como tu quieras"

Izou saca su katana mientras dice:

"un duelo de espadachines:

Sasuke y izou se ponen en posición con sus espadas listos, el silencio reina el ambiente como todos los miran, en un instante el duelo comienza con ambos chocando espadas una y otra vez ninguno sede al igual que ninguno consigue dañar al otro, las chispas vuelan por todas partes como ambas espadas chocan una y otra vez, syura ve el duelo con una cara de enojo al sentirse impotente, dorothea por otra parte esta impresionada por la fuerza del uchiha, mientras la viuda abrasa a su hija rezando por que el pelinegro gane, el choque de espadas continua como tanto sasuke como izou empiezan a lograr rasguñarse , sasuke sonríe mientras dice:

"viejo eres bueno"

Izou también sonríe como dice:

"tu no lo ases mal mocoso"

Ambos sonríen como sus cuerpos comienza a llenarse de rasguños por todos lados, hasta que en el último choque ambos salta tomando distancia, izou dice:

"mocos te estas conteniendo"

"he?"

"lose tus cortes me lo dicen, be enserio lucha con todo"

"estas seguro"

"soy un espadachín no hay honor en pelear con alguien que se contiene al menos si muero moriré con honor"

Sasuke sonríe como dice:

"bien como tú quieras"

En ese momento con una velocidad increíble sasuke aparece en frente de izou en un parpadeo cortando el pecho del espadachín como este cae al suelo derrotado, con sus últimas fuerzas izou dice:

"mocoso dime tu nombre"

"uchiha sasuke"

"por favor toma mi espada tu eres lo bastante fuerte como para usarla por favor acéptala cumple mi última voluntad"

Sasuke mira al moribundo izou para luego tomar su espada mientras dice:

"bien necesito una nueva"

Izuo sonríe como dice sus últimas palabras:

"uchiha sasuke eres un gran espadachín y estoy feliz de morir derrotado por ti gracias por este honor"

Con las palabras dichas izou muere con una sonrisa, en ese momento syura enfurecido dice:

"maldito no te saldrás con la tuya ya veras, dorothea nos vamos"

Dorothea siente como syura usa su teigu para tele transportarse a el y dorothea legos, sasuke sin decir nada se retira, pero una voz dice:

"oye"

Sasuke voltea viendo a la niña que salvo corriendo a el mientras dice:

"señor michas gracias por salvar a mi madre y a mi"

Sasuke no dice nada como be a la niña dar sus gracias la niña continua:

"yo no pude hacer nada por proteger a mi madre y casi nos matan enfrente de la tumba de mi padre, mi padre fue un soldado que lucho por proteger este país asi que"

La niña se inclina como dice:

"por favor entréname quiero ser tu discípula, quiero ser más fuerte como mi padre o más quiero vengar a mi padre"

Sasuke dice:

"niña la fuerza no se usa para la venganza"

"he?"

"si de verdad quieres ser más fuerte abandona tus deseos de venganza, mira a tu madre"

La niña obedece como mira a su madre la cual tiene su mejilla lastimada por la cachetada de champ, sasuke continua:

"si de verdad quieres fuerza no la uses para algo así, úsala para lo que la uso tu padre para proteger tu pueblo tu país a tus seres queridos a tu madre, las fuerza empleada en venganza te transformara en un monstruo, dime para que usaras la fuerza se te entreno"

La niña mira a sasuke luego mira a su madre y por último la tumba de su padre para decir después:

"la usare de la misma forma que mi padre, para proteger mi país, mi pueblo, a mis seres queridos a mi madre, por favor enséñame, prometo no usar esa fuerza para la venganza"

Sasuke lanza su espada con su funda a la niña la cual la atrapa mientras dice:

"esta es tu espada"

"quédatela tengo una nueva, por cierto desde ahora llámame sensei"

La niña sonríe alegre por las palabras dichas por sasuke, la madre sonríe feliz por su hija sasuke sigue ablando:

"no tengo donde dormir, me quedare con tu madre y tu mientras te entreno"

La mayoría de los wild hunt están muertos, naruto se reúne con un anciano misterioso que mas sorpresas nos prepara esta historia descúbranlo pronto, próximo capítulo especial responde preguntas y el inicio de un nuevo arco pregunten.


	10. Chapter 10

Akame ga kyubi revelation 10

Bienvenidos al especial responde preguntas vamos

Lennyn362: bueno pues mis personaje favorito de akame ga kill es el general budo la verdad este personaje me encanto desde que lo vi y seme iso que fue muy desperdiciado dándole tampoco tiempo en pantalla y de naruto me encantan todos los akatsukis así es los villanos son mis favoritos.

Legacy shinobi: primero solo le enseñara kenjutsu ya que en el nuevo continente no tienen el suficiente chakra para aprender jutsus, segundo la espada de sasuke es una réplica de la kusanagi original la cual tiene orochimaru no es igual de resistente que la original solo la fortalece usando su raiton, además hago paralelismo con boruto ya que si te das cuenta en la película de boruto sasuke tiene otra espada no se si en las novelas de sasuke shinden te expliquen por que tiene otra espada pero por ahora esta es mi explicación, tercero lo de sasuke y esdeath lo lamento pero me lo guardare para otra ocasión, cuarto no losiento pero si te das cuento solo 2 chicas están interesadas en naruto y no le pongo mucho énfasis por que e visto muchos fanfics que empiezan bien y terminan mal por darle más importancia a sus shipings no digo que hacer shipings este mal pero es primero concéntrate en el tema principal si tu sinopsis dice una cosa y no mandarla al diablo para poner a naruto tener sexo con 100 chicas distintas, quinto no puedo contestar esa pregunta seria mucho spoiler, sexto no a sasuke no le importan los revolucionarios o el imperio, séptimo si pero no diré por que =).

DestinyTX: pues esdeath tienen ansias por volver a pelear con el y el resto de jaegers no quisieran enfrentarlo por saber que fue de los pocos capases de lastimar a su líder, ese secreto lo descubrirás en este episodio, no morirá Lubbock, tengo una sorpresa con dorothea asi que no dire nada cero spoilers, y lamento decirte que no sasuke no podrá revivir a bols la razón paso mucho tiempo y el cadáver ya debe estar podrido además para resucitar por completo a madara necesitaron usar el edo tensei y creme que sasuke no sabe ni quiere aprender esa técnica ya que necesitaría de matar a alguien para usarlo de contenedor.

Estas fueron todas sus pregunta la verdad yo esperaba mas pero bueno que le vamos hacer empecemos el capitulo.

…

No soy dueño de naruto ni de akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este es un fanfic sin ánimos de lucro

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation : 10 :crónicas del pasado: parte 1-gladius

Aria, naruto, Chelsea y liver han llegado a una cueva en una montaña nevada fuera de la capital justo enfrente de ellos un anciano sin camisa sentado frente a la hoguera, este anciano tenia palo blanco y con rallas verdes, aria dice:

"este anciano quien es"

Liver dice:

"no se si me creras pero el es-"

El anciano lo interrumpe como el dice:

"no te preocupes yo me presentare"

El anciano mira a los jóvenes recién llegados mientras dice:

"yo soy gladius el primer emperador"

Arai y Chelsea solo lo miran con incredulidad para luego reírse ambas:

"jajajjajajajajajja"

Chelsea dice:

"jaja eso es imposible el primer emperador, si fuera cierto deberías tener más de 1000 años"

Aria dice:

"oye liver es demasiado traernos a este lugar solo para hacer esta broma"

Liver dice:

"sabía que no me creerían"

Liver mira a naruto y le dice:

"supongo que tu tampoco le crees"

Naruto dice:

"en realidad le creo un poco"

Aria y Chelsea dicen al mismo tiempo:

"QUE"

"bueno he visto muchas cosas incluso luche contra una diosa de las de 1,000,000 de años"

Aria solo mira a naruto mientras dice:

"de seguro que el frio te afecto"

Naruto se pone serio como camina a si a gladius para luego decirle:

"oye viego, conoces a zetsu"

Gladius pone una mirada seria como dice:

"mocoso acaso conoces a zetsu"

"si he sabido que zetsu estuvo aquí el creo el imperio y las teigu con tigo solo quiero saber ¿por que?"

"chico zetsu no solo estuvo aquí, aun esta aquí en el imperio"

Naruto se sorprende como dice:

"eso es imposible yo mismo lo selle junto a kaguya"

"no sé qué me dices, pero sí sé que zetsu nunca salió de la capital fingió su muerte y está observando en todo momento"

"como es posible eso"

"mocoso puedo ver que tu eres el chico del que liver me hablo, te contare mi historia como gladius el fundador de la capital y primer emperador"

Hace mas de 1000 años en una pequeña aldea.

Un grupo de personas están reunidas como se escuchan los gritos de un niño de 18 años el cual dice:

"YO CREARE MI PROPIO PAIS UNO DONDE NADIE MORIRA DE HAMBRE YO GLADIOS SE LOS PROMETO"

El chico era un joven de 18 años de cabello verde vestido con una armadura de cuero café y una espada en la espalda, el chico sonreía mientras dice:

"les prometo que yo gladius creare el mejor país, donde nadie morirá de hambre y todos vivan felices"

La gente solo lo miran como un loco mientras se retiran, gladius se pone a decir:

"oigan háganme caso les prometo que mi país será de lo mejor"

Al ver que las personas no lo escuchan el peli verde se pone de rodillas mientras llora de forma graciosa y dice:

"nadie me escucha"

En ese momento unos pies se posan enfrente de el como gladius se pone de pie se encuentra con una chica de su misma edad, ella era de pelo negro ojos rojos vestía con un vestido blanco, desde esa primera bes gladios sintió como su corazón latía al ver a tan hermosa chica como esta dice:

"tu idea de un país me parece que sería lo mejor"

Gladius sonrojado dice:

"hee si es mi sueño crear un país donde todos vivan en paz"

"eso es grandioso cuenta con mi apoyo"

"enserio, mi nombre es gladius"

"jaja, mi nombre es kuroaka"

Gladuis sonríe feliz mente pero su sonrisa desaparece como ve un grupo de personas reunidas tanto gladius como kuroaka corren con ellos, enfrente de la multitud una niña camina vestida con un kimono blanco como esta derrama lagrimas, gladius dice:

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Kuroaka total mente triste dice:

"esa niña es el tributo"

"¿he?"

"veras esta aldea es asolada por una terrible bestia, la cual ataca el pueblo no podemos detenerlo porque es demasiado poderoso, así que los líderes de la aldea decidieron que lo mejor será ofrecerle un sacrificio a la bestia, lo malo es que funciona asi que cada mes le ofrecemos alguna niña para que se calme"

"como pueden aser algo asi"

"no tenemos opción así funciona esto"

Gladius grita:

"DETENGANSE"

El grito del chico llama la atención de todos como el dice:

"como pueden mandar a morir a sus niños"

Un hombre viejo sale de la multitud y dice:

"jovencito no se quien seas pero déjame decirte que es la única forma de mantener alegada a la bestia de nuestra aldea"

"no han intentado pelear vencerla"

Uno de los aldeanos dice:

"crees que no lo intentamos, cuando luchamos con ella muchos murieron en especial mi hermano"

"y se rindieron no, donde está su voluntad por pelear vencer y ganar"

El viejo líder vuelve a hablar:

"jovencito no queremos más muerte, por eso no tenemos más opción que contentar al monstruo con sacrificios"

"que les parece esto, yo gladius les prometo que derrotare a ese monstruo, lo único que necesito es mi espada"

"estas seguro jovencito, es un monstruo muy poderoso"

"no le tengo miedo"

Kuroaka corre con gladius como dice:

"gladius no es muy peligroso"

"no kuroaka te prometo a ti y tu gente que venceré al monstruo, donde se encuentra"

20 minutos después gladius camina en lo más profundo del bosque mientras dice para si mismo:

"asi que este es su territorio lo derrotare"

En la imaginación de gladius, esta gladius chibi sonriente encima del cadáver de la bestia como una kuroaka chibi con corazoncitos envés de ojos, el joven sonríe como dice:

"el primer paso para crear mi propio país"

Gladius es interrumpido como siente como tiembla la tierra, en ese momento una sombra lo envuelve volteándose, gladius traga saliva como be un enorme oso de 3 metros de tamaño, el oso ruge:

"graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE OSO MAS FEO"

Gladius corre con el oso detrás de el, el peli verde se sube corriendo a un árbol de 5 metros de altura viendo como el osos se para intentando tumbar el árbol sin lograr nada,

Gladius dice para si mismo:

"no temas gladius lucha con todo, no tengas miedo"

En ese momento gladius saca su espada para luego saltar del árbol en picada logrando aser un corte en el abdomen del oso, este ruge de dolor:

"groooooooooooooooo"

El oso mira enfurecido a gladius para lugo salir corriendo, gladius quien no se lo puede creer dice:

"jajajja, te ben si así es huye te derroto el gran gladius salve la aldea, jajajaja"

"oye que estas diciendo"

Gladius mira la dirección de la voz descubriendo a kuroaka, gladius con corazoncitos por ojos dice:

"kuroaka"

"gladius vine porque estaba preocupada por ti"

"no tenías por qué estarlo viste como ben si con facilidad a esa bestia"

"ese oso no es la bestia"

"he?"

"ese era una de sus crías"

En ese momento se escucha un enorme estruendo, acompañado de un mini temblor que ase que gladius y kuroaka brinquen unos centímetros, los dos son cubiertos por una enorme sombra como ambos miran arriba viendo a un enorme oso de 10 metros con 4 brazos:

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tanto kuroaka como gladius corren escapando del gigantesco oso como este los persigue, con sus pasos derrumba todos los árboles que se le cruzan, gladiius dice:

"esa es la bestia?"

"si ahora corre"

Los dos siguen corriendo cuando ben una enorme hacha volando en dirección al oso logrando darle en uno de sus ojos, gladius y kuroaka miran la dirección del hacha viendo un sujeto vestido con una camisa china de color verde de manga larga con pantalones negros y unas vendas cafés que cubren toda su cabeza menos sus ojos los cuales eran completa mente amarillos, el extraño dice:

"vengan rápido"

Gladius y kuroaka asienten como ambos corren, cuando el oso se recupera no ve a nadie enfurecido rugiendo mientras destroza barios arboles, los dos jóvenes se encuentran con el extraño sujeto el cual les dice:

"luchar con el oso de 4 brasos no es buena idea si me lo preguntan"

Gladius copntesta:

"tu que sabes maldito viejo"

"viejo?, solo porque no puedas ver mi apariencia no significa que sea viejo tengo 17 años"

"17 eres menor que yo"

Kuroaka dice:

"eso fue increíble como lograste dañar a la bestia"

"será grande pero no invencible, lo invencible no existe en este mundo"

Gladius dice:

"bien como sea, ire a vencer a ese oso"

Kuroaka dice:

"no digas tonterías apenas puedes con una de sus crías y ya quieres enfrentarlo"

El misterioso joven dice:

"tiene razón chico no podrás contra él te matara"

Gladius contesta:

"no puedo quedarme así, prometí liberar a la aldea de esa bestia"

"¿por que te interesa tanto?"

Pregunta zetsu, gladius responde:

"mi sueño es crear mi propio país, uno donde la gente pueda vivir en paz y armonía, ver a esa gente en el miedo por esta bestia sacrificando niños me hizo darme cuenta de que si no puedo salvar esta aldea, como pienso proteger mi país"

"mi nombre es zetsu"

Gladius mira a zetsu:

"y el tuyo?"

"yo soy gladius el futuro rey de su propio país"

"muy bien gladius tal vez pueda ayudarte"

Kuroaka dice:

"¿Cómo?"

"he vivido mucho tiempo en estos bosques y he observado a las crías del oso de 4 brazos, a acepción por los brazos la anatomía de la madre y sus crías no es distinta en realdad son casi idénticas, las crías tienen un punto débil su nariz"

Gladius dice:

"¿como funciona eso?"

"veras los osos de 4 brazos no tienen buena vista por lo que dependen mucho de su olfato si logras cortar su nariz lo derrotaras"

"bien"

"aun no yo lo distraeré y tú le cortas la nariz cuando estés listo"

Con el plan echo zetsu sale corriendo lanzando piedras al oso de 4 brazos el cual voltea atacando a zetsu barias beses pero para sorpresa de todos zetsu esquiva todos los ataques de oso, gladius aprovecha corriendo a un árbol el cual escala para luego saltar logrando cortar por sorpresa la nariz del oso el cual se mueve frenética mente de un lado al otro por el dolor, gladius cae junto a zetsu el cual le dice:

"bien echo eso lo dejara vulnerable por unos momentos, rápido remátalo con tu espada"

Gladius corre asía el oso pero, pera sorpresa de todos gladius se tropieza con una roca cayendo boca arriba en el suelo , zetsu dice:

"pero que ases derrótalo ya"

Gladius se levanta rápida mente mientras dice:

"mi espada donde esta mi espada"

Zetsu enojado dice:

"como pudiste perder tu espada"

"me tropecé y se me callo no se donde esta"

"encuéntrala rápido, aunque alla perdido su naris solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos vea con sus ojos"

Gladius busca su espada por todos lados pero no encuentra nada mientras dice:

"y que hay de tu hacha"

"mi hacha esta en su ojo"

Gladius mira al oso dando se cuenta que es cierto el hacha de zetsu esta incrustada en su ojo, para mala suerte de los dos el osos los be con su único ojo, tanto zetsu como gladios tienen miradas muy preocupadas, pero todos son sorprendidos de la nada sale kuroaka la cual corre con la espada de gladius dando un enorme salto logrando cortar la garganta del oso el cual cae muerto al suelo, gladius dice:

"kuroaka Eso fue increíble"

Kuroaka con mirada triste dice:

"la espada callo junto a mi, cuando tu y zetsu estaban en peligro reaccione y ataque rápida mente, pero…no me gusto…"

Gladius be como lagrimas caen de los ojos de kuroaka la cual sige ablando:

"aunque esa bestia aterrorizo a mi pueblo por varios años no siento que matarla fuera lo mejor incluso me siento mal por ella"

Kuroaka es abrasada por gladius quien le dice:

"tienes un buen corazón y te prometo que esta será la ultima bes que mataras no dejare que tengas que matar de nuevo"

Zetsu mira la escena mientras dice:

"bien hemos derrotado a la bestia ahora que"

2 horas después gladius, kuroaka y zetsu volvieron al pueblo mostrando el cadáver de la bestia, los aldeanos agradecidos hicieron un festín en su honor, durante la fiesta muchos de los aldeanos agradecidos se acercaron a gladius mientras dicen:

"gladius héroe de la aldea hemos sabido que sueñas con crear tu propio país"

"asi es eso que tiene que ver"

"nosotros somos los padres de los niños que fueron sacrificados, te agradecemos que mataras a esa bestia y como agradecimiento queremos ayudarte en tu sueño, tómanos como tus hombres te seremos leales asta mas no poder y te ayudaremos con tu sueño"

Gladius, kuroaka y zetsu estaban sorprendidos, después de unos minutos de silencio gladius comienza a hablar:

"eso suena bien pero rechazo la oferta"

Todos los hombres se sorprenden como dicen:

"¿pero por que?"

"si con nuestra ayuda tu sueño seria mucho mas fácil de realizar"

Gladius responde:

"su lealtad no la meresco solo yo sino también ellos"

Gladius señala a zetsu y kuroaka mientras dice:

"sin ellos el oso de cuatro brazos me habría matado, ellos son los verdaderos héroes si ban a estar a mi lado no será solo al mio sino también al de ellos pero eso solo si ellos quieren"

Kuroaka y zetsu miran a gladius, kuroaka es la primera en hablar:

"gladius yo te abia dicho que te ayudaría a cumplir tu sueño así que cuenta con migo"

Zetsu camina asía gladius como estira su mano, gladius sonriente estira también su mano siendo un apretón de manos mientras zetsu dice:

"la verdad no me interesa crear un país, pero al verte y conocerte siento que podrá ser interesante"

Con esas palabras dichas gladisu dice:

"ya lo oyeron, desde ahora formaremos nuestro país"

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Zetsu interrumpe la celebración como dice:

Lamento interrumpir pero tendremos problemas"

Gladius dice:

"que dices? Vencimos a la bestia"

"cierto pero, sus crías siguen vivas y solo les tomara 4 años carecer tan grande como su madre"

"HEEEEEE"

Todos gritan como zetsu continua:

"de seguro que en 4 años nos atacaran todos juntos"

Gladius dice:

"como dices apenas pudimos con uno, si no hay remedio oigan todos si deber dad me seguirán tenemos nuestra primera misión"

Todos mira a gladius como este dice:

"casaremos a las crías antes de que crezcan, no dejaremos que esos monstruos nos aterroricen o nos maten vamos"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Asi pasaron 3 años en los cuales gladius y sus hombres lucharon contras las crías, al final lograron casarlas a todas un año después gladius de 22 años se ahora con una armadura de metal se para enfrente de sus hombres como dice:

"bien echo en tan solo 3 años logramos derrotar la amenaza de los osos de 4 brazos. Ahora celebremos"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Durante la celebración gladius y zetsu están juntos platicando:

"ha vamos zetsu toma un poco de alcohol"

"no gracias no me justa"

"ho que amargado"

"por cierto gladisu, ¿me he preguntado todos estos años porque tienes ese sueño de crear tu propio país?"

"gladius se pone serio comi dice:

"todo comenzó cuando era niño, nací en una tribu de personas de cabello verde, viví feliz por años pero mi tribu estaba en guerra con otras teníamos muchos enemigos al final durante una noche recibimos un ataque sorpresa por parte de una tribu desconocida"

Flash back

En medio del bosque se be un incendio que quema barias casa, de ellas sale gente corriendo por todas partes pero todos son masacrados por hombres armados con lanzas usando mascaras de barro, en tre las personas que corrian estaba gladius de 5 10 años junto a su padre pero los dos son interceptados por uno de los enmascarados, el padre en un intento por proteger a su hijo lucha con el enmascarado, durante la lucha logra romper la máscara de barro rebelando a un hobre de larga cabellera verde, el padre dice:

"pero si tu eres de nuestra gente, ¿por que lo ase asesinar a tu gente?"

El hombre responde:

"eso yo también les pregunte"

"he?"

"nuestros líderes nos abandonaron hace mucho tiempo atrás, por esto"

El hombre muestra que uno de sus mechones es negro, el padre sorprendido dice:

"ese mechón eres un tabú"

"asi es mi madre se enamoró de alguien fuera de la tribu y tuvieron un hijo, pero cuando la tribu lo descubrió ordenaron el asesinato de mi madre y el mío, mi madre se sacrificó para que pudiera escapar, pero no fui el único todos estos guerreros que bes aquí atacando la tribu son tabús también con nuestra ira decidimos vengaron y eso aremos"

El hombre tabú atraviesa al padre de gladius con su lanza pero para sorpresa el hombre agonizante sostiene la lanza no dejando que que pueda sacarla de su cuerpo como dice:

"corre gladius no mires atrás y corre tan rápido como puedas no te detengas"

Gladius obedece como corre escapando de la masacre.

Fin del flash back

"después de escapar estuve pensando en lo que sucedió, ellos eran nuestros hermanos a los cuales intentamos matar nuestros lideres eran personas sin sentimiento o piedad que no dudaron en destruir a sus propia gente, por eso decidí que crearía mi propio país uno donde nadie sufriría por ello, uno donde no conoceríamos el odio pero si la paz y el amor"

Zetsu mira a gladius como dice:

"tienes mi apoyo gladius"

Gladius mira agradecido a zetsu mientras dice:

"gracias amigo"

Con el tiempo gladius fue nombrado líder de la aldea y con ello su fama creció, su aldea creció en prosperidad barias otras aldeas se les unieron, la aldea creció, creció y creció hasta que se convirtió en lo que gladius mas soñaba en su propio país, un gladius de 35 años parado junto a zetsu y kuroaka ya mayores miran al frente como se esta contrayendo el palacio, gladius dice:

"bien este palacio será enorme lo suficiente como para ser visto por toda la capital"

Kuroaka pregunta:

"¿por qué quieres eso?"

"para que la gente se sienta segura con el palacio les mostraremos que su imperio los protegerá por siempre"


	11. Chapter 11

Akame ga kyubi revelation 11

Les daré 2 noticias una mala y otra buena, la mala es que a esta temporada solo le quedan 5 capítulos para terminar…..T.T…..pero la buena es que una tercera temporada llegara lo malo es que la tercera temporada será la última y conclusión de todo tal cual como lo tengo planeado a espera que la historia termina en la pócima temporada es noticia buena o mala?, bueno continuemos.

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill o naruto sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation: 11-cronicas de pasado parte 2-teigus

Capital ase 1000 años atrás

El palacio de la capital acaba de terminar su construcción en la actualidad podemos ver a un gladius de 40 años sentado en su trono mientras observa su imperio recién creado, junto a el un hombre con su cuerpo total mente cubierto por una armadura, no dejando ninguna parte visible de su cuerpo a excepción de sus ojos total mente amarillos se trata de zetsu... gladius dice:

"sabes viejo amigo ase tiempo crear mi propio país era un sueño imposible pero gracias a tu ayuda lo logre crear mi propio país"

"asi es viejo amigo, pero creme mantener un país no es tarea fácil"

"mm…"

1 semana después.

Los ejércitos del reino del oeste, varios soldados llegan con gladius como dicen:

"su alteza rey de este nuevo país tengo algo que decirle"

Gladius responde:

"de que se trata un tratado de paz?"

"algo asi, su país está cerca de las tierras del oeste por lo que desde ahora tendrán que pagar impuestos por su estadía"

gladius sorprendido dice:

"¿QUE DICE?"

"como escucho su país nos pagara por su estancia cerca de nuestros territorios"

"como puede decir eso"

"solo sigo ordenes pero si se niega nos obligara a responder y lamento decirle que su país no tiene la fuerza para ir a la guerra con el mio"

Gladius enfurecido solo refunfuña en silencio pues no quiere llevar a su pueblo a la guerra, el soldado del oeste dice:

"lo dejare pensar, aun que le sugiero que acepte"

Con eso dicho sale de la evitación dejando solos a gladius y zetsu, enfuresido el viejo emperador golpea el suelo como dice:

"maldición justo cuando por fin lo conseguí crear mi propio país esto ocurre"

Zetsu see acerca como dice:

"te lo dije gladius, mantener un país es mas difícil que crearlo, no tenemos opción"

"zetsu que dices acaso estas de acuerdo con esto"

"no me refiero a eso me refiero a la guerra"

"pero crees que será lo mejor"

"sincera mente no, pero es imposible tener un país y no entrar en conflicto con otro, si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra"

"zetsu, bien si tu piensas que es lo correcto desacuerdo yo gladius estoy listo para proteger mi pueblo"

Gladius entra en la aviación donde están los soldados el líder de estos ledice:

"así que lo acepto bien se lo diré a mi r-"

Pero el soldado es recibido por un puñetazo por pate de gladius, al recuperarse del golpe el soldado dice:

"QUE CREE QUE ASE"

"defender mi país dile a tu rey que si quiere guerra la tendrá"

Los soldados se retiran rápida mente del lugar como zetsu entra gladius dice:

"dile a kuroaka que prepare las fuerzas"

Zetsu responde:

"si, a juzgar por su forma de correr tardaran 2 semanas en llegar los ejércitos enemigos"

1 hora después zetsu camina por el palacio hasta toparse con kuroaka la cual tiene 40 años, zetsu le dice:

"kuroaka prepara a las tropas"

"¿que dices que paso?"

"es hora de defender nuestro país"

2 semanas después el ejército de la capital esta preparado para enfrentarse al ejército invasor, pero zetsu nota algo mientras le dice a gladius.

"gladius tus hombres míralos están llenos de miedo"

Con eso dicho gladius nota que zetsu tiene razón, el viejo emperador puede ver el miedo en sus hombres, gladius camina enfrente de su ejersito como dice:

"escuchen todos, se que muchos están asustados es nuestra primera guerra con otro país y tienen miedo a la muerte, pero si no quieren que sus seres queridos experimenten ese mismo miedo entonces luchen por ellos luchen para proteger sus familias su país a su pueblo"

Con este discurso todos los soldados gritan en señal de aprobación como si su miedo hubiera desaparecido, zetsu dice:

"me impresiona la facilidad con la cual detiene el miedo en sus hombres"

Kuroaka se acerca como dice:

"es natural en el lo supe desde que lo conosi"

"tengo una duda, no te había prometido que no tendrías que matar a nadie"

"es cierto, pero después de años de pensarlo decidí que si quiero proteger a mis seres queridos no tendré más opción que matar es el único camino que ahí para proteger lo que amo"

"mmmm…..todos son tan maduros"

En ese momento un soldado dice:

"todos miren el enemigo"

Todos miran en la dirección que dijo el soldado como se puede ver un ejército marchando en dirección a la capital, pero todos son recibidos por el ejército defensor el cual corre en direcsion a ellos.

10 años han pasado desde esa batalla la cual fue ganada por la capital y ahora un gadius de 50 años observa su imperio en paz y prosperidad junto a zetsu el cual dice:

"no hubiéramos podido lograr mantener el país sin ti gladius"

"no digas es…coof…coof…coof"

Gladius tose de repente como se pone de rodillas zetsu preocupado dice:

"gladius que pasa"

Gladius se recupera viendo su mano cubierta de sangre, este asustado dice:

"llama al…coof..coooooooooffffffff…doctor"

10 minutos después

Gladius está en su cama siendo revisado por un doctor al igual que alado de el están zetsu y kuroaka, después de unos minutos el doctor pide estar a solas con gladius asiendo que zetsu y kuroaka salgan de la habitación, el doctor se acerca a gladius mientras le dice:

"su alteza gladius tengo algo que decirle no es fácil pero"

"dilo no importa"

"usted solo tiene un año de vida"

"¿cómo?"

"su enfermedad es incurable y letal totalmente, solo tendrá un año con vida lo siento"

Con eso dicho el doctor sale de la habitación dejando entrar a zetsu y kuroaka, después de contarles todo gladius pide estar solo unos momentos.

2 días han pasado y gladius está en su trono pensativo, gladius piensa, que are no puedo morir no asi sin mi el pueblo no tendrá protección debo hacer algo, gladius es interrumpido como alguien entra en la habitación se trata de zetsu quien dice:

"¿Qué te molesta viejo amigo?"

"zetsu, Ya sabes no tengo mucho tiempo de vida y no puedo dejar mi país sin protección alguna, no sé qué hacer sin mi ellos no podrán defenderse de los demás países"

Zetsu sonríe detrás de su yelmo como dice:

"tengo la solución su alteza"

"he?"

"tal vez ninguno de nosotros este aquí para proteger el imperio después de todo nadie vence al tiempo, pero si hiciéramos armas"

"¿armas?"

"asi es nosotros no estaremos aquí pero las armas si ellas protegerán la capital y sus habitantes que dices"

"confió en ti zetsu si las armas protegerán mi país entonces lo aremos"

"bien pero no serán armas normales, déjame todo a mi"

Así zetsu contrato a cientos de mercenarios a los cuales reunió fuera del palacio para decirles:

"todos fueron contratados y llamados aquí por una razón, necesitamos proteger nuestro país y para ello crearemos armas pero no cualquier arma sino especiales y únicas, por lo que les pediré reunir cientos de materiales peligrosos y cazar bestias peligrosas, le daré un millón de monedas de oro por cada bestia que maten, que dicen"

Los mercenarios aceptan el trato dando inicio a la cacería de bestias peligrosas más grande de la historia hasta reunir cientos de materiales raros y únicos, uno de los mercenarios habla con zetsu:

"señor zetsu con lo que tenemos será mas que suficiente no le parece"

"no"

"¿como dice?"

"aún falta una pieza importante una que nos dará aún más poder"

Después de unos días de viaje legos de la capital el ejército de mercenarios llega a un extraño lugar un templo de madera lleno de gente vestida con batas blancas, uno de los hombres recibe a los mercenarios como dice:

"bienvenidos a nuestro humilde templo somos los seguidores del ninshu"

zetsu dice:

"se muy bien quienes son"

Después de decir esas palabras zetsu desenfunda su espada para luego rápida mente decapitar a aquel hombre, todas las demás personas gritan de horror al ver aso mientras zetsu dice:

"escuchen todos no podemos dejar con vida a nadie"

Con dichas palabras los mercenarios sacan sus armas como comienza una masacre en la cual todos los miembros del ninshu son masacrados de forma violenta, la sangre salpica por todos lados como los mercenarios matan a todos tanto mujeres como niños, al final los pocos sobrevivientes escapan del lugar pero la mayoría fueron asesinados zetsu dice:

"bien echo les daré su recompensa después llévense los cuerpos es hora de regresar a la capital"

4 semanas después zetsu vuelve a la capital caminando asía gladisus como dice:

"viejo amigo hemos logrado recoger los materiales necesarios"

"bien zetsu ¿cuándo comenzaras la fabricación de las armas?"

"de inmediato"

Así zetsu se encerró por 2 meses en el sótano del palacio construyendo las teigus, gladius estaba preocupado por su amigo este no salía del sótano del castillo para nada siempre que intenta entrar unos guardias no lo dejan a pesar de ser el rey, hasta que un día.

Zetsu está entrando en el trono del rey como dice:

"viejo amigo tengo buenas noticias la fabricación de las armas está completa"

Gladius sorprendido dice:

"eso es grandioso, cuando podría verlas"

"Ahora mismo"

Zetsu chasquea los dedos, como en ese instante varios soldados entran empujando barias mesa cubiertas por telas blancas zetsu dice:

"hasta ahora solo logre crear 44 armas trabajo en otras 4 pero eso será en otra ocasión, las he llamado teigus"

"¿que paso con los mercenarios?"

"ellos recibieron su recompensa y se fueron"

Gladius examino todas las teigus al mismo tiempo que las contaba y dice:

"aquí hay 43 teigus donde está la numero 44"

Zetsu solo se ríe mientras dice:

"ben con migo"

Zetsu y gladius bajan al sótano del palacio, después de unos minutos de bajar escaleras gladius se queda boqui abierto con lo que be un enorme robot de tamaño colosal zetsu dice:

"te gusta lo llame Maquina Divina Defensora del País: Shikouteizer es la teigu definitiva un arma de destrucción masiva echa especial mente para ti"

"Esto es increíble con estas armas podremos proteger nuestro país, ire con kuroaka"

"gladius"

"he?"

"lamento informarte que nadie podrá usar estas armas por ahora"

"que dices?"

"diseñe estas armas para que solo un numero selecto de personas puedan usarlas"

"¿que tipo de personas?

"usuarios de chakra"

"¿chakra?"

"es un poder que muy pocos posen y que pronto se expandirá por este continente"

"¿como los encontraremos?"

"esperamos 10 años, en 10 años este tipo de personas estarán por todas partes y con ello se convertirán en protectores de la capital"

"Al parecer no podremos ver el surgimiento de esta nueva era"

"con que el imperio este a salvo"

"bien iré con kuroaka"

Unas horas después gladius llega e una pequeña casa a las afueras de la capital en medio del bosque, adentro esta una vieja kuroaka de 50 años la cual está sentada sobre una mecedora alado de ella están 2 de 7 años de pelo negro, kuroaka be a zetsu y sonríe.

Después de unos minutos, están gladius y kuroaka sentados en una mesa bebiendo te, kuroaka dice:

"gladius fue mucho tiempo que as echo"

"te diré que ice salve el futuro de mi país"

"eso es estupendo me trae tantos recuerdos de nuestra juventud, lo recuerdas"

"si"

Kuroaka mira un poco triste a gladius mientras dice:

"lamento no haberte escogido"

"no lo lamentes, elegiste a otro y viviste feliz incluso tuvieron hijos"

"tal ves, pero el saber que tu estabas enamorado de mi me ase sentir mal"

"no lo agás, tu siempre fuiste una amiga para mi y además me siento feliz que vivieras una vida tan feliz"

"ojala esta paz sea eterna"

Medio año pasó en un instante y de la nada una guerra civil estallo, la capital está en llamas como los soldados hacen todo lo posible para calmar al pueblo, en el palacio gladius lucha con barios enemigos como dice:

"¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué asen esto?"

Los pueblerinos enojados dicen:

"tu maldito, mataste a tu propia gente para crear tus armas"

"¿he?"

"ya lo sabemos, la gente que desapareció tu la asesinaste para poder crear tus armas"

En ese momento todos los enemigos son asesinados por una espada que los corta a todos, se trata de zetsu quien dice:

"ben con migo"

Zetsu y gladius escapan al sótano como gladius dice:

"zetsu lo que esa gente dice es ¿cierto?"

Zetsu no voltea mientras dice:

"si lo es"

"que dices"

"veras gladius la única forma de crear armas tan especiales es con sacrificios humanos"

"entonces zetsu tu creaste esas armas con vidas humanas"

"asi es"

"¿por que no supe nada de las desapariciones?"

"yo me encargue de que no supieras nada, si lo supieras me abrías detenido"

"a cuanta gente"

"cientos incluyendo los casa recompensas que contratamos"

"¿como pudiste?"

Zetsu y gladius llegan a un área llena de calderas hirviendo en fuego, gladius enfurecido dice:

"POR QUE A TANTOS SOLO POR 44 ARMAS"

"no 44 ni 48, sino 100"

"100"

"así es gladius no ice 48 sino 100 teigus, que usare"

"para que"

"para resucitar a mi madre"

"¿?"

"como eres mi amigo gladius te contare una historia de ase mucho tiempo atrás"


	12. Chapter 12

Akame ga kyubi revelation 12

Advertencia casi todo el capítulo está narrado con la voz de zetsu asi que imaginen la voz de zetsu asta cuando indique que deja de narrar, por cierto si se preguntan por al emperador le puse gladius bueno pues estuve buscando por internet y no encontré para nada que me dijera el nombre del primer emperador ni en el manga ni en la wikia oficial de la serie por lo que yo le invente el nombre.

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill ni naruto sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic sin ánimos de lucro echo por fans para fans.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation: crónicas del pasado-parte 3-zetsu

Todo comenzó millones de años atrás cuando en el mundo estaba unido en un solo continente, la gente vivía en la guerra.

Se puede ver a varios soldados con armaduras de madera y paga luchando con lanzas entre ellos, el mundo estaba sumergido en guerra total y eterna hasta que del cielo una estrella callo, podemos observar como en medio de la batalla un meteorito cae del cielo destruyendo enorme cantidades de tierra, de esa enorme roca un gigantesco árbol creció uno tan grande que sus ramas tocaban las nubes su raíces se expandieron por todos lados matando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, años después los habitantes llamarían a este árbol shinju el dios árbol todos tendrían prohibido acercarse a este árbol se sabe que una vez cada 1000 años del árbol crecía un fruto uno que era sagrado pero un día durante el nacimiento del fruto.

Se puede escuchar pasos como alguien camina cerca del gigantesco arbol se trata de una mujer vestida con un kimono blanco de piel pálida y un muy largo cabello blanco que llegaba al suelo, esta mujer camino hasta el árbol del cual callo su fruto el cual ella tomo y consumió.

Como resultado esa mujer Jano un increíble poder uno que nadie en más de mil años hubiera imaginado, gracias a ese poder ella fue conocida como una diosa siendo apodada la diosa conejo kaguya pero otros la llamaron de otra forma le decían el demonio, con el tiempo kaguya dio a luz dos hijos a los cuales llamo hagoromo y hamura los dos crecieron obedeciendo las leyes de su madre.

Pero un día hagoromo y hamura descubrieron porque algunos le decían demonio a su madre, resulta que kaguya para detener la guerra uso una antigua técnica llamada el tsukuyomi infinito con la cual logro detener el conflicto, pero con un gran costo al final uno que los hermanos no estaban dispuestos a pagar de nuevo por lo que ellos dispuesto a detener a su madre lucharon contra ella, la batalla duro meses y fue tan intensa que dividió al entonces único continente en 2 pero al final los dos hermanos lograron sellar a su madre dividiendo su poder en 2 una mitad se convirtió en una estatua que fue bautizada como gedo mazo el cual fue encerrado en la luna , la otra mitad se dividió en 9 partes que fueran llamadas los 9 bijus los cuales vivieron en el interior del cuerpo de hagoromo.

Después de la derrota de kaguya, hamura fue a la luna donde vigilaría que su madre nunca fuera liberada, mientras hagoromo se quedó en la tierra protegiéndola, pensando que para evitar la guerra hagoromo necesitaba unir a las persona este decidió crear el ninshu, un conjunto de enseñanzas y creencias, estas enseñanzas estaban destinadas a dar a la gente una mejor comprensión de sí mismos, así como de los demás. Fue creado para conectar la energía espiritual de las personas y estas se entendieran unas a las otras y de esta forma existiera paz en el mundo, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki viajó por el mundo predicando el Ninshū y así condujera el fin de los conflictos trayendo el orden y la armonía.

Sin embargo las personas dieron un significado diferente al que Hagoromo trataba de explicar y no utilizaron el Ninshū para conectarse con los demás, sino para conectar tanto su energía física como espiritual juntando su chakra amplificándolo y convertirlo en un arma en forma de Ninjutsu, y fue así como todo regresó al punto en donde la Madre de Hagoromo llegó a utilizar su poder para dominar. Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos: el mayor que poseía sus ojos Indra Ōtsutsuki y el hermano menor que no nació con los mismos dones que su hermano, Asura Ōtsutsuki, enseñó el Ninshū a ambos pero la diferencia entre ellos era enorme.

Indra quien pensaba que el poder era la forma de lograrlo todo y Asura que creía que el amor podría hacer todo realidad, es aquí donde entro yo, sin que hagorom lo supiera antes de que kaguya fuera sellada ella me crea para que algún día pudiera liberarla, así yo me escondí en las sombras observando esperando sin que hagoromo se diera cuenta manipule a indra para que siguiera mi voluntad, un día hagoromo enfermo sabiendo que su ora se acercaba decidió que era hora de escoger un sucesor.

Pero a cuál de los dos hermanos escogería al que creía en el poder o al que creía en el amor, al final hagoromo se decidió y como su sucesor escogió a asura el hijo menor, esto provocó la ira de indra quien o lo acepto y siguiendo mis consejos intento tomar el título de su padre por la fuerza provocando una batalla con su hermano menor, la batalla no se detendría aquí después del enfrentamiento entre los hermanos indra nunca descansaría asta poder hacerse con el poder, y asura nunca descansaría hasta detener a su hermano así los dos hermanos reencarnarían una y o trabes iniciando una guerra eterna que no se detendría nunca.

Ho eso pensaba después de la derrota de indra sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuanta de mi por lo que decidí que sería bueno tener un plan b en caso de que manipular a las reencarnaciones de indra fallara así que decidí dividirme en dos, grasias a unos ninjas aprendía a usar la técnica de clonación pero la mejore siendo capaz de crear un clon perfecto uno solido uno que si muere no desaparece y que es capaz de usar ninjutsus por si mismo, yo me encargaría de manipular a las reencarnaciones de indra mientras él se encargaría de un plan b con el cual liberara a mi madre en caso de que el original fallara.

Por suerte asura mando a sus discípulos al nuevo continente para predicar el ninshu pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta yo me escondí entre ellos llegando al nuevo continente donde empezaría mi plan.

La narración termina.

En la actualidad zetsu termina de contar su historia a gladius quien lo mira incrédulo, zetsu dice:

"si te preguntas, si fui yo quien inicio la guerra civil"

"por que motivo"

"para que las teigus caigan en manos del resto del mundo"

"¿?"

"las teigus están diseñadas para absorber la energía vital de las personas convirtiéndolas en chakra el cual es enviado aquí al sótano del palacio, calculo que dentro de 1000 años habremos reunido suficiente chakra para revivir a kaguya sin la necesidad de usar a los bijus"

"eso es imposible nadie vive tanto como planeas llegar a 1000 años"

"ho gladius te mentí sobre mi edad en realidad yo tengo mas de 100 años"

"imposible"

"desde mi nacimiento nazi con la misma inmortalidad que kaguya yo soy eterno he inmortal nada en este mundo puede matarme"

"zetsu me obligas a detenerte planeas una masacre en todo el mundo"

"así es gladius los humanos son tan estúpidos fáciles de manipula, jajajajajajajajaja, lo único que necesitan es un pequeño juguete con el cual matarse los unos a los otros y yo se los doy las teigus son los juguetes con los que se mataran y así podre liberar a kaguya, jajajajajajajajajajaja"

"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?"

"gladius recuerda lo que te dije aun necesito crear 4 teigus mas y tu serás esa nueva teigu"

Zetsuse quita su armadura revelando su cuerpo completa mente negro mientras dice:

"y que mejor forma que probando uno de mis queridos inventos"

En ese instante zetsu se pone otra armadura como dice:

"a esta la llamo Ira del Dios del Rayo: Adrammelech"

Gladius asustado mira al poderoso zetsu caminando asía el mientras dice:

"esto no funcionara si me matas el pueblo no te obedecerá"

"gladius por eso provoque esta guerra civil el pueblo ya te odia me verán como un héroe, pero no te preocupes yo no tomare tu lugar pronto tu remplazo estará listo"

Zetsu camina a si a una sábana la cual mueve rebelando una enorme cúpula verde la cual en su interior tiene un niño de pelo verde"

"sería muy raro si me convirtiera en rey y notaran que no envejezco por lo que cree a este clon tulló, el tomara tu lugar y su descendencia también pera cuando por fin llegue el día de despertar a kaguya"

"no dejare que eso ocurra"

"inténtalo si quieres pero lo lamentara gladius"

Zetsu ataca con varios rayos a gladius como este los esquiva ágil mente intenta cortar con su espada a zetsu pero este detiene sin ningún problema sus ataques, zetsu se burla:

"jajaja, estas viejo han pasado 50 años pero para mí solo han pasado semanas"

Gladius es lanzado contra una pared como este dice:

"zetsu eras mi mejor amigo"

Zetsu sonríe con su boca que pareciera derretirse mientras dice:

"tu solo fuiste un peón al igual que tu país y este continente entero no son más que peones atados a mi voluntad"

Zetsu está por atacar a gladius cundo este en un rápido movimiento logra cortar la mano izquierda del malévolo ser como este dice:

"maldito"

Rápida mente zetsu golpea a gladius en el abdomen siéndolo estrellarse contra la cúpula rompiéndola con el choque, gladius cae al suelo con la mano cortada de zetsu en su espalda como el líquido de la cúpula cae sobre gladius provocando una extraña reacción que saca mucho humo, zetsu despega el humo como una nueva mano le crese, viendo a gladius dice:

"gladius tienes mucha suerte"

Gladius se pone de pie mientras dice:

"que quieres decir?"

En ese instante zetsu atraviesa el pecho de gladius con su puño, en ese instante gladius debía haber muerto pero no lo hizo su corazón siguió latiendo zetsu dice:

"el líquido que cayó sobre ti y mi mano fusiono sus células, felicidades eres tan inmortal y eterno como yo gladius"

Gladius no puede creerlo pero este se desmalla al recibir un poderoso puñetazo por parte de zetsu el cual dice:

"asi no me sirves pero si se quien me servirá"

Las horas pasan como gladius se despierta descubriendo que esta encadenado contra una pared escucha pasos como entra zetsu arrastrando consigo a algien que esta encadenado y con una bolsa en la cabeza, zetsu nota gladius y dice:

"despertaste esto te encantara"

Zetsu retira la bolsa de la cabeza de la persona encadenada revelando que se trata de kuroaka, zetsu dice:

"como tú ahora eres inmortal no podre usar tu cuerpo para las ultimas 2 teigus, peri el de ella"

Kuroaka se despierta como ve a galdius y dice:

"gladius, por favor a mis hijos cuídalos"

zetsu gala de los pelos pelo a kuroaka mientras dice:

"lo lamento viejos amigos pero esto será todo, alégrate kuroaka serás 2 teigus estupenda"

Zetsu pone un cuchillo en la garganta de kuroaka como esta derrama lagrimas gladius grita desesperado:

"DETENTE, DETENTE"

Kuroaka sonríe mientras derrama lagrimas como dice:

"gladius a mis hijos por fa-"

Pero sus palabras son interrumpidas como el cuchillo de zetsu corta su garganta matándola en ese instante, gladius derrama lágrimas viendo a su amor morir de forma tan horrible, zetsi solo dice:

"lamento que no podrás cumplir sus últimas palabras te quedaras encerrado aquí por toda la eternidad y en cuanto a sus hijos no te preocupas yo los cuidare serán muy buenos peones"

Con esas palabras gladius enfurecido intenta soltarse sin éxito, zetsu arrastra el cadáver de kuroaka mientras dice:

"te veré luego gladius primero creare esta dos nuevas teigus"

Gladius sale de la habitación, después de unos minutos gladius se lamenta no haber podido proteger a kuroaka, queriendo escapar para salvar a los hijos de kuroaka pero no lo lograba en ese momento recordó.

Flash back

"eres tan inmortal como eterno como yo"

La mano cortada de zetsu vuelve a crecer.

Fin flash back"

Gladius suspira mientras se decide viendo una espada oxidada cerca la cual con esfuerzo logra alcanzar gladius sabía que la espada no podía cortar las cadenas pero si otra cosa, armado con valor gladius se corta las manos aunque estas volvieran a crecer el dolor no desaparecía, aprovechando gladius corrió logrando escapar del sótano gladius pensó, que hago a estas alturas todo el palacio está en poder de zetsu y el pueblo no confía en mi me odia lo único que puedo hacer es escapar, gladius logró escapar del palacio y no se detuvo sigio corriendo en una sola dirección.

La noche callo y gladius logro llegar a la casa de kuroaka en medio del bosque solo para ver que era demasiado tarde los hijos de esta no estaban, lo único que encontró fue una nota de zetsu que decía:

"no temas gladius, los niños están con migo ellos y sus descendientes me serán de utilidad sabía que escaparías por lo que después de matar a kuroaka mande tropas por ellos, están con migo y tu no puedes hacer nada tu querido país es ahora mío al igual que tu pueblo y todos servirán bien para la futura masacre que esta por tomar el mundo entero nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti te lo agradezco mucho gladius mi mejor amigo"

La carta que gladius leyó termino de romper su espíritu ya derrumbado, con sus esperanzas rotas y sin nada por que luchar gladius intento quitarse la vida pero no importara cuantas beses ni como lo intentara ninguna funcionaba, al final gladius se resignó a ser un hombre inmortal que estaba muerto por dentro abandonando su amado país escondiéndose del mundo en una cueva lejana donde viviría por 1000 años.

Esta historia termina

En la actualidad

Aria, Chelsea, liver y naruto terminan de escuchar el relato de gladius como este dice:

"desde entonces vivo aquí"

Todos miran a gladius de forma triste después de escuchar la trágica historia mientras naruto se para y dice:

"oye viejo, donde esta zetsu ahora mismo"

"ahora que recuerdo tu dijiste que lo sellaste junto a su madre, en ese caso al que derrotaste era el original su clon aun esta aquí y su influenza afecta a la capital"

"dime sabes donde esta si zetsu está ocasionando desastres aquí yo lo detendré cuantas beses sea necesario no dejare que siga haciendo sufrir a los demás"

"mocoso tu no podrás detener a zetsu es demasiado poderoso si intentas pelear con el es pelear con todo el mundo"

"que significa eso?"

"actual mente la persona por la que zetsu se hace pasar es el líder del ejército revolucionario"

Liver, aria, Chelsea y naruto están con la boca abierta los revolucionarios no son mas que los peones de zetsu, gladius continua:

"pero no es todo el imperio sigue bajo su control todos piensan que es el primer ministro quien controla todo pero no el solo el otra marioneta, el que lo controla todo real mente desde las sombras sin que nadie lo sepa es zetsu esta guerra es ocasionada por el al igual que las distintas matanzas todos siguen siega mente sus palabras pensando que es el salvador pero el en realidad planea sacrificar toda la capital, los revolucionario y el imperio solo están siendo usados por el"

Mientras en el campamento de los revolucionarios

El líder supremo del ejército revolucionario toma te en su habitación solo, o eso era hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos enfrente de el aparece un misterioso encapuchado que dice:

"su encargo esta listo zetsu-sama el exlíder del camino por la paz a sido asesinado tal cual como lo ordeno"

El líder toma su te como dice:

"excelente buen trabajo mi siervo, solo un poco más y la resurrección de kaguya pronto llegara pero primero ahí que encargarse de molestas plagas"

Mi entras en las calles del imperio el viento sopla como en una pared se puede ver un cartel de se busca se trata de nada más ni menos que de naruto, con una recompensa de más de 1,000,000 vivo o muerto.


	13. Chapter 13

Akame ga kyubi revelation 13

Eaqui mi regalo de navidad los tres últimos episodios de esta temporada espero les guste y de año nuevo les tengo otro regalo espérenlo.

…

No soy dueño de akame ga kill ni naruto sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic sin ánimos de lucro echo por fans para fans.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation 13: enemigo del mundo-parte 1: regreso a la capital

Naruto mira seria mente al viejo gladius y dice:

"viejo tenemos que decirle de esto a todos"

Gladius solo lo mira y dice:

"no funcionara, nadie te creerá para todos zetsu murió ase años, además si quisieras desenmascararlo es imposible actual mente es intocable si intentas ir tras el tendrás que luchar no solo con los revolucionarios sino también con el imperio, lo entiendes verdad ser enemigo de zetsu es ser enemigo del mundo"

Aria, Chelsea y liver miran a naruto el cual solo suspira quedándose callado por un momento para luego decir:

"viejo sé que pasaste por mucho pero el gledius que me contaste en la historia era mucho mas fuerte tu solo eres un viejo que lo único que sabe es rendirse, mi respuesta es que no me importa si tengo que golpearlos a todos les abriré los ojos are que se den cuenta de la verdad aunque tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza"

Aria, Chelsea y liver sonríen al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos mientras gladius solo dice:

"estas por tu cuenta yo me rendí hace mucho tiempo atrás"

Después de decir eso naruto, aria, Chelsea y liver salen de la cueva, Chelsea en la espada de naruto dice:

"que asemos?"

Naruto solo contesta:

"es obvio iré tras zetsu y detendré la resurrección de kaguya"

Aria suspira para luego ver a liver y preguntarle:

"y tu que aras?"

liver los mira a todos y responde:

"iré con ustedes, por eso los traje aquí porque sabía que naruto-dono aria algo al respecto y por ello estoy dispuesto a luchar por mi país"

Naruto sonríe mientras dice:

"entonces vallamos a detener a zetsu"

Mientras en la capital en un mercado de barrios pobres, caminando por ai están el triop de niñas que Vivian con naruto y aria, se trata de air, luna y fal, las cuales están de compras, air dice:

"solo tenemos que comprar unos cuantos víveres y listo"

Fal cansada die:

"estas compras las tendrán que hacer naruto y aria porque tenemos que venir, además por que nyau se quedó en casa"

Luna dice:

"ase 3 días naruto, aria y Chelsea salieron junto a un anciano así que no te quejes regresaran pronto además nyau"

En ese momento el trio de niñas nota una multitud de gente en una pared, ellas curiosas se acercan a la multitud viendo algo en la pared las 3 se quedan sin palabras por lo que ben.

Mientras en el palacio wave lee un papel en su mano como dice:

"esto debe ser una broma"

Junto a él un run y kurome muy preocupados, de igual forma en otra habitación el general budo con mirada seria dice:

"ni yo me esperaba esto lo acabo de conocer y esta en enormes problemas"

Mientras syura y dorothea están sentados juntos en un sofá viendo u n papel mientras syura dice:

"esta es una buena forma de recuperar el respeto que perdimos"

Mientras el joven enperador y el ministro ablan entre si:

"ministro cómo es posible que hayamos tenido a alguien así entre nosotros"

"su alteza no se alarme de inmediato atraparemos a ese criminal"

Mientras con los night raid todos están en una reunión como najenda dice:

"de seguro se enteraron de las noticias"

Mine solo dice:

"algo anda mal aquí"

tatsumi dice:

"eso no importa es el momento perfecto para ir tras uno de nuestros objetivos"

Najenda dice:

"exacto nuestra nueva misión eliminar al estorbo más grande uzumaki naruto"

Najenda clava un cuchillo en un papel en el papel escrito esta se busqua recompensa de 1,000,000 y arriba de esas palabras esta la foto de naruto.

Asi 3 días pasaron y a la capital estaban llegando naruto, aria, chelsea y liver, esta vez Chelsea estaba en la espalda de liver como aria dice:

"bien entonces nosotros iremos a casa mientras tu le avisas a todos"

"asi es me creerá soy su amigo luego le advertiremos a los revolucionarios"

"ten cuidado"

"si lo tendré aria"

Con dichas palabras naruto camina directo a la capital pero con cada paso que da naruto siente un muy mal presentimiento al llegar a la capital naruto nota que todos lo observan, naruto no sabe por qué solo camina sintiendo las miradas de todos, hasta que un grupo de soldados lo rodean naruto dice:

"oigan que hacen soy miembro de los jaegers, tengo un mensaje urgente para todos"

Uno de los soldados dice:

"uzumaki naruto usted está bajo arresto, por el crimen de asesinato"

"¿?"

"sele encontró culpable por el asesinato del ex líder del disuelto camino por la paz"

"oiga, dejen de bromear"

"no estamos bromeando su título como jaeger es revocado y será puesto bajo arresto "

Naruto solo mira enojado a los soldados como dice:

"esto es imposible, com-"

Naruto corta su dialogo como recuerda lo que le digo gladius.

flash back

"ser enemigo de zetsu es ser enemigo del mundo"

Fin flash back

Naruto serio solo dice:

"lo lamento pero si es lo que pienso que es no puedo dejarme atrapar"

En ese momento ase una pose de manos asiendo que una nube de humo cubra por completo el lugar para luego rebelar a 10 narutos los cuales corren en direcciones distintas, un soldado dice:

"rápido avisen al palacio uzumaki naruto volvió"

Mientras el naruto original se escabulle por los tejados se dice a si mismo:

"maldito zetsu ya empezó a moverse debo llegar con los demás"

Después de unas horas naruto lugar llegar al jardín del palacio donde se encuentra con kurome y run, naruto feliz dice:

"me alegro de ver-"

Pero es interrumpido como run dice:

"naruto lo lamento pero estas bajo arresto"

Naruto los mira sorprendido y dice:

"chicos, créanme soy inocente"

Kurome dice:

"lo sabemos"

Run continúa:

"demostraremos tu inocencia pero para eso necesitamos que te dejes atrapar"

Naruto responde:

"no puedo dejarme atrapar si lo hago el me tendrá en sus manos y no podremos hacer nada para detenerlo"

Run dice:

"quien?"

"zetsu"

Kurome y run se miran el uno al otro como run dice:

"naruto eso es imposible, zetsu ya murió hace mucho tiempo atrás más de 1000 años nadie vive tanto"

Naruto solo se dice decepcionado:

"es como me dijo el viejo nadie me creería, entonces lo desenmascare"

En ese momento naruto salta alegándose del palacio solo ser interceptado por run quien aoarese con sus alas enfrente de el diciendo:

"naruto no me obligues a hacer esto"

Detrás de naruto se para kurome con su katana desenfundada mientras dice:

"por favor"

Naruto los mira a los dos y dice:

"lo lamento pero no puedo"

En ese momento naruto lanza una bomba de humo al suelo desapareciendo en el instante, 3 horas después naruto corre por los bosques fuera de la capital mientras dice:

"tengo que ir por los revolucionarios, de seguro que zetsu estará con ellos, pero para encontrarlos necesitare ir con chelsea de seguro que ella sabe de algún escondite suyo"

Naruto sigue corriendo por el bosque solo para ser interceptado por un grupo de personas que se paran enfrente de el se trata de los night raid, najenda dice:

"uzumaki naruto, por tus crímenes contra el nuevo mundo te convertiste en el objetivo principal solo después de esdeath y el ministro"

Naruto los mira serio y les dice:

"ustedes escúchenme el líder del ejército revolucionario es falso, en realidad se trata de zetsu y él no quiere libertad él quiere matarlos a todos para resucitar a su madre kaguya"

Tatsumi dice:

"inventando cosas para que no te matemos, naruto tu eres igual a los demás solo eres basura y nosotros te limpiaremos"

Naruto se pone serio como dice:

"no tengo tiempo"

En ese momento naruto se transforma en su modo kyubi y de sepárese en un destello escapando de los night raid, naruto corre por el bosque llegando a un prado, pero para su mala suerte en ese prado ahí un grupo de revolucionarios esperándolo, naruto se sorprende al ver tantos, de entre la multitud sale uno montando a caballo se trata del líder del ejército revolucionario, el cual dice:

"jovencito me entristece que alguien tan joven como tu sea una amenaza para la libertad"

Naruto puede sentir el chakra de aquel hombre y dice:

"tu, tu eres zetsu"

El líder solo se rie mientras dice:

"lo lamento joven pero parece que te confundes yo soy el líder supremo del ejército revolucionario el hombre que traerá la paz a la capital la libertad a estos soldados"

Todos los soldados ahí presentes gritan en apoyo, naruto se prepara a luchar pero es sorprendido como siente algo en su espalda, el rubio voltea dando se cuenta que el acaba de recibir un corte en su espalda por parte de akame, gracias al manto de chakra el corte no paso de un rasguño pero eso era más que suficiente, del rasguño salen sientos de marcas que cubren la espalda del rubio.

En unos minutos nuestro protagonista se siente débil como su modo kyubi desaparece cayendo de rodillas al suelo, akame lo mira mientras dice:

"tal vez el veneno de murasame no pueda matarte pero si te debilita lo suficiente para poder asesinarte"

Naruto intenta entrar en modo kyubi pero no lo logra, kurama le dice:

"tiene razón mocoso, esas malditas marcas nos debilitan no me dejan usar mi poder lo único que podemos hacer es huir"

Naruto no le gusta pero admite que no tiene opción por lo que activa su modo sennin y comienza a correr, en su intento es interceptado por una patada que lo lanza contra un árbol se trata de leone la cual le dice:

"adónde vas rubia"

Naruto se pone de pie saltando rápida mente esquivando otro ataque de akame, akame dice:

"muy bien pero no lo suficiente"

Naruto ve su pierna la cual tiene un rasguño del cual salen mas marcas, en ese momento nuestro rubio pierde el sennin mod quedando aún más débil apenas se puede mover como dice:

"deben hacerme caso ese hombre no lucha por la libertad solo lucha por la muerte, por eso inisio esta guerra"

Najenda aparece mientras dice:

"no te equivocas mi padre no lucha por la muerte el lucha por la libertad"

Naruto escucha a najenda y dice:

"¿yu padre?"

Najenda continúa:

"así es él es mi padre, y confió en el que nos traerá la libertad con esta guerra"

Naruto solo dice seria mente:

"están siendo engañados ese hombre quiere una masacre"

Naruto los mira a todos dando se cuenta de que nadie le cree para luego ver con odio a zetsu el cual dice:

"bien es ora del cierre, najenda tus subordinados nos harían el honor"

Najenda siente como dice:

"akame acabalo de una bes"

Akame asiente como ella camina asía naruto el cual no puede moverse, akame le dice:

"lo lamento pero esto acaba aquí"

Akame está por decapitar a naruto cuando otra espada choca con la de akame impidiendo su intento de asesinato, se trata de liver el cual dice:

"lamento la demora"

Aprovechando el momento nyau aparece cargando a naruto y llenándoselo legos liver corre detrás de ellos, leone dice:

"esos eran liver y nyau ex miembros de las 3 bestias bajo el liderazgo de esdeath"

Tatsumi enojado dice:

"sabía que seguían vivo, LOS MATARE GUNTO A NARUTO"

Liver y nyau cargando a naruto corren por el bosque, asta lleganr a una zona donde naruto puede ver s todo sus amigos ahí, aria, Chelsea, luna, fal y air, naruto dice:

"que asen?"

Aria dice:

"es obvio sacarte de aquí"

Chelsea dice:

"no tenemos tiempo conociendo a night raid no tardaran mucho tiempo en alcanzarnos ahí que huir lo más rápido que podamos"

Todos asiente mientras corren (nota: Chelsea esta siendo cargada por liver mientras nyau a naruto), mientras por detrás esta zetsu y sus soldados junto a night raid persiguiéndolos a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

Akame ga kyubi revelation 14

Por favor comenten =).

…

No soy dueño de naruto o akamega kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo por fans sin ánimos de lucro.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation 14: enemigo del mundo-parte 2: desesperación

Situación actual después de que naruto es herido por akame teniendo dos rasguños de murasame, nuestro rubio es incapaz de usar sus poderes pero para su suerte liver y nyau llegaron para salvarlo, junto a aria, Chelsea, luna, fal y air todos escapan de zetsu y sus hombres lograran nuestros héroes escapar de este problema.

Nyau cargando a naruto mientras liver a Chelsea, corren unto a aria y el trio de niñas coloridas por el bosque intentando burlar a zetsu y sus revolucionarios, naruto dice:

"a este paso no lograremos escapar"

Aria responde:

"cálmate nos la arreglaremos"

Liver dándose cuenta de algo dice:

"alto"

Todos se detienen al ver enfrente de ellos un rio, lo malo es que del otro lado están un puñado de soldados listos para pelear, naruto dice:

"Esto es malo, solo liver y nyau saben luchar y tienen teigus, pero a nyau le falta un brazo tal vez Chelsea habría sido de ayuda pero no puede caminar, yo toda vía puedo luchar pero de forma limitada y todavía aun vienen en camino zetsu y los night raid no sobreviviremos asi"

Aria camina al frente como esta saca una espada de su falda mientras dice:

"que quieres decir que nos rindamos?, tu abrías sido el que menos imaginara que diría eso, verdad señor dattebayo"

Naruto mira sorprendido a aria, pero no solo es ella puede ver como air, luna y fal se ponen en posición de pela con cuchillos como fal dice:

"no creas que no sabemos defendernos"

Con eso dicho inicia la pelea naruto es recostado en el suelo junto a Chelsea quien le dice:

"lamento no poder participar pero estoy segura que estarán bien"

Naruto mira la batalla viendo como sus amigos dominan gracias a liver y nyau que son los más fuertes, en especial por sus teigus, pero mientras luchan liver dice:

"no lo logramos a tiempo"

En ese mismo instante naruto y los demás tiene caras llenas de preocupación como observan cómo llegan los night raid y zetsu acompañado por sus soldados, los night raid se sorprenden al ver a Chelsea después tatsumi mira a aris siendo llenado por una ira asesina, zetsu dice:

"ho pero que tenemos aquí barios encargos de mi hija y sus subordinados, liver y nyau miembros de las 3 bestias y subordinados de esdeath, aria la hija sádica de una familia de crueles asesinos y por supuesto uzumaki naruto nuestra molestia principal, que mejor regalo podría pedir"

Akame dice:

"Chelsea pensamos que habías muerto como es que?"

Chelsea responde:

"naruto me salvo además gracias a ellos pude darme cuenta del mal que estuve haciendo todos estos años, créanme siento una enorme culpa sobre mi talves las personas que matamos eran basura pero basura con familia, basura que sin darnos cuenta asíamos daño a otros"

Leone seria dice:

"que dices, si matamos lo isimos por justicia, para salvar a otros no matamos por otra cosa"

Akame dice:

"no somos héroes, pero nuestras acciones son las más correctas salvamos muchas vidas"

Chelsea dice:

"pero a que precio, sin darnos cuenta nos estamos volviendo tan podridos como ellos, su fe en que la matanza es lo correcto no los deja ver que también hemos matado a muchos inocentes"

Tasumi enojado dice:

"hemos llegado muy legos para retirarnos seguiremos adelante asi que por favor"

Zetsu al ver la plática dice:

"ho pero que lamentable Chelsea como miembro de los night raid te concederé el perdón a ti y a esas niñas lo uno que deben hacer es jurar lealtad al ejército revolucionario, a mí y a la libertad"

Chelsea mira a sus antiguos compañeros y dice:

"mi lealtad siempre a estado en la libertad y la paz, pero nunca volveré con la guerra y la muerte"

Zetsu con lágrimas falsas dice:

"es una lástima, pero debo mantenerme firma por la libertad y la justicia"

Naruto dice:

"tu no tienes derecho a hablar de libertad y justicia, no después de lo que hiciste en el continente ninja"

Liver intenta atacar con su anillo pero este recibe un rápido puñetazo de leone en el estómago que lo deja de rodillas por el dolor, nyau es inmovilizado por susanoo el cual lo tiene en el suelo, las demás son rodeadas por los soldados, mientras chelsea y naruto son tomados por tatsumi y akame quienes los ponen de rodillas enfrente de zetsu el cual dice:

"es el final para el mal, y pronto el imperio también caerá"

Zetsu saca su espada listo para hacer el trabajo personal mente mientras sus hombres sostienen a naruto, en ese momento fel dice:

"no, no lo permitiré"

Y en un rápido movimiento escapa de los soldados que la tenían rodeada a ella y sus amigas corriendo asía zetsu, aria preocupada grita:

"FAL NO DETENTE"

Fal no la escucha como sigue corriendo Pero es detenida por leone la cual la toma del brazo mientras le dice:

"detente no interfieras en este momento nuestro líder ara justicia, si te comportas te perdonaremos"

Fal desesperada dice:

"suéltame esto que hacen no es justicia, la muerte no trae paz la muerte solo trae más muerte"

Sus palabras caen en oídos sordos, como naruro, aria, Chelsea, liver y nyau son puestos de rodillas en fila mientras fal, luna y air son sostenidas por soldados, zetsu dice:

"naruto, aria,Chelsea, liver, nyau, todos ustedes cometieron crímenes y por ello serán ejecutados aquí y ahora, pero alégrense sus muertes servirán como un puente para el nuevo mundo"

Todos miran como zetsu continua ablando:

"Chelsea culpable de traición, aria culpable de asesinato a inocentes, liver y nyau culpables de intentar asesinar a los night raid y por supuesto naruto culpable de atentar contra el nuevo mundo, todos son culpables y sentenciados a muerte"

Mine observa todo mientras en su interior siente que esto no está bien, mientras leone observa sonriente, nejenda seria, tasumi con ira por no ser el quien acabe con naruto y aria, akame solo lo ignora cómo se voltea para no ver, luna, fal y air suplican con lágrimas que se detengan, zetsu dice:

"no se preocupen por las niñas ellas serán llevadas a un campamento donde serán cuidadas"

Zetsu se prepara para decapitar a naruto, fal total mente llena de desesperación muerde la mano del soldado que la sostiene asiendo que este la suelte, fal al liberarse corre lo más rápido que puede asía naruto y los demás, luna y air girtan:

"FAL"

Naruto y aria al ver a fal gritan al mismo tiempo:

"DETENTE"

Chelsea, liver y nyau miran con enorme preocupación, mientras leone, mine, akame y Susano intentan detener a la niña, mientras fal corre barios recuerdos vienen a su cabeza, cuando ella luna y air fueron salvadas por naruto, cundo conocieron a aria, cundo jugaban con nyau, cundo hablaban con Chelsea, para fal esa vida fue de la mejor que pudo tener, pera las tres niñas estas personas eran como una familia, a la mente de fal llega una imagen de todos sentados juntos como una familia cenando, fal piensa, no por favor ellos son mi familia, no quiero que nadie muera.

Naruto esta con una mirada completa mente sin palabras, al igual que arias, Chelsea, liver y nyau, luna y air rompen el llanto, los night raid y revolucionarios no pueden creer lo que están viendo, el rio se tiñe de rojo, como la espantosa escena se nos es rebelada, fal partida por la mitad por la espada de zetsu, fal cae muerta como todos miran sin poder creer lo que están viendo, la sangre salpica la cara de naruto y aria, los revolucionarios y night raid observan la escena sorprendidos no pueden creer lo que vieron, su líder partió a una niña pequeña por la mitad, zetsu con lágrimas falsas dice:

"todos escúchenme, se que no tengo escusa ni perdón por lo que acabo de hacer, me duele mucho pero lo ice por una razón, por la paz por la justicia y por la libertad, júzguenme si quieren lo merezco y les prometo que cuando la capital caiga y el primer ministro sea asesinado, yo mismo me encerrare por mi crimen"

Un revolucionario dice:

"líder-sama, se siente tan arremetido"

Zetsu llora lagrimas falsas mientras dice:

"créeme si pudiera lo habría evitado, pero la libertad y justicia son primero"

Zetsu había logrado engañar a los revolucionarios y los night raid los cuales aún le creen siega mente, a todos menos uno se trata de mine quien grita:

"QUE CREEN QUE ASEN"

Todos menos naruto miran a mine, ella continua:

"tenía mis dudas pero ahora llano, tu mataste a esta niña y te escudas diciendo que fue por justicia y paz, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esto esta mal naruto tiene razón chelsea también, matar no es justicia ni siquiera asemos del mundo un lugar mejor, solo lo llenamos de sufrimiento y odio solo pensamos en eso en matar no somos tan diferentes de la capital"

todos menos naruto miran a mine, pero esta es sorprendida por una bofetada de tatsumi, todos los presentes menos naruto y zetsu se sorprenden mientras tatsumi dice:

"que estas diciendo mine, este no es el camino equivocado nuestros compañeros murieron por que creían que asesinar nos traería paz, acaso no quieres honrar las muertes de sheele y bulat, acaso no significaron nada para ti"

Mine mira a tasumi y dice:

"tatsumi, sheele y bulat murieron lose pero si seguimos por este camino no solo ellos sino también los demás, mira Chelsea no puede caminar asesinamos a una niña inocente donde esta la justicia en eso"

Tatsumi enfurecido dice:

"nosotros asesinamos para el pueblo que ahí en malo en matar a las basuras, no las necesitamos para crear un mundo nuevo, night raid defiende al inocente y asesina al culpable si murió es porque se metió en nuestro camino y no tenemos piedad con los que se meten en nuestro camino sean amigos o familiares"

Leone, akame, mine, susanoo y Lubbock miran sorprendidos a tatsumi, mientras najenda dice:

"es lamentable pero tatsumi tiene rason"

Lobbock sorprendido dice:

"najenda"

Mine derrama lagrimas como dice:

"tasumi tu estas podrido"

Todos son interrumpidos como naruto dice:

"tatsumi, te prometí que cambiaría la capital sin derramar sangre"

Naruto muestra su rostro lleno de lágrimas y sufrimiento mientras dice:

"eres mi amigo y cumpliré mi promesa incluso si tengo que enfrentarme a ti, fal fue asesinada por ese hombre en quien tanto crees, pero le prometo a todos aquí presentes que yo me asegurare de hacer verdadera justicia no venganza"

Tatsumi mira con odio a naruto y dice:

"naruto"

Mina aprovecha ese momento para poner su teigu en mido metra lleta y ase varios disparos a los pies de los soldados asiendo que estos suelten a luna y air al mismo tiempo que se alejen de naruto y los demás, mine les grita:

"CORRAN"

Nyau toma a Chelsea y liver a naruto, así todos corren alegándose del lugar siendo cubiertos por mine que ase varios disparos para alegar a todos mientras corre con ellos, tatsumi dice enojado:

"mine"

Najenda dice:

"rápido tras ellos"

Nuestros héroes corren ayudados por mine, luna y air aun lloran la muerte de fal mientras corren, pero no son las únicas, naruto, aria, Chelsea y nyau, no han dejado de derramar lágrimas por fal, mientras mine y liver quienes apenas conocen a fal solo pueden imaginar el dolor de los demás, mine dispara para mantener a raya a los soldados hasta que llegan a un prado para entonces el cielo estaba nublado, mine entonces se prepara para disparar nueva mente pero esta es sorprendida por un puñetazo en su rostro que la tira al suelo.

Se trata de tatsumi usando su incursión, liver voltea sorprendido solo para recibir una patada sorpresa por parte de leona que lo deja ko cayendo el y naruto al suelo, nyau grita:

"LIVER, NARUTO"

En ese momento leone aprovecha dando un salto callendo enfrente de nyau dándole una bofetada, que lo noquea cayendo Chelsea con el, Chelsea la cual aún sigue consiente dice:

"como pueden aser esto"

Leone la mira con tristesa y dice:

"ustedes se lo buscaron cuando se metieron en nuestro camino, por la libertad y la paz"

Aria, luna y air se detienen como enfrente de ellas se posa susanoo, najenda llega acompañada de Lubbock y akame, najenda dice:

"bien mi padre nos dio permiso para encargarnos de esto nosotros, akame, tatsumi aganos los honores"

Tansumi arrastra a mine lanzándola junto al noqueado liver, de igual forma leone arrastra a Chelsea y nyau, por último susanoo con aria, luna y air, naruto es puesto de rodillas otra ves, solo que esta bes tasumi se para enfrente de el jalando su cabello lo levanta asta su cara y le dice:

"he estado deseando hacer esto desde ase mucho"

Naruto mira a tatsumi y dice:

"no moriré hoy no sin antes cumplir mis promesas"

Tatsumi saca la lanza de incursio poniendo su filo en la garganta del rubio y dice:

"adiós"

Pero un milagro ocurre como del cielo un rayo cae asiendo que tatsumi suelte a naruto, todos miran al cielo viendo como barios rallos enloquecen como si fuera una tormenta pero no es todo como de las nubes sale dragón hecho de rallos el cual ruge feroz mente, todos miran con los ojos abiertos y no pudiendo creer lo que están viendo, unos pasos se escuchan al igual que alguien habla:

"les advierto que los suelten osino se las verán con migo y mi amigo de arriba"

Se trata de sasuke quien tiene la mana levantada en el aire, la mueve un poco mostrando que el dragón reacciona a los movimientos de la mano enfurecido tatsumi se alega de naruto al igual que los demás night raid.

Mientras a lo legos en el océano se puede ver unas extraña aves blancas volando estas aves tienen a unas cuantas personas sobre ellas, mientras vuelan en dirección a la capital.


	15. Chapter 15

Akame ga kyubi revelation 15

Episodio final de la temporada y espero les guste, esperen por la tercera temporada que saldrá el próximo año nos vemos.

…...

No soy dueño de naruto ni akame ga kill sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores este solo es un fanfic echo sin ánimos de lucro echo por fans para fans.

…

Akame ga kyubi revelation 15-enemigo del mundo-parte 3: derrota

Situación actual fal ha sido asesinada por zetsu quien intentó matar a naruto y los demás mine quien se dio cuenta de su error los ayuda a escapar pero su escape falla, como los night raid los atrapan pero al final milagrosa mente son salvados por sasuke usando su kirin.

Los nigth raid se alegan de naruto y los demás como sasuke les había advertido sasuke les dice:

"bien ahora váyanse de aquí"

En ese momento najenda activa la Manifestación del Magatama de susanoo asiendo que este saque su Espejo Sagrado volando asía el kirin de sasuke el cual lo lanza contra Susanoo, pero para su sorpresa el espejo de susanoo absorbe el kirin para luego lanzarlo al cielo donde ocasiona una enorme explosión, aprovechando la confusión akame ataca a sasuke, pero se sorprende al ver que este detiene su ataque sin problema alguno, sasuke dice:

"no quería tener la necesidad de matarlos pero si me obligan"

Sasuke rebela su sharingan, iniciando un combate de estadas con akame mientras dice:

"te as suavizado, por que no luchas con todo"

Akame responde:

"no me suavice estoy luchando con todo"

"a ti no te dijo le dijo al idiota rubio"

En ese momento naruto se pone de pie mientras dice:

"sasuke asme un favor, a diferencia de ti yo a un no controlo bien mi poder y si uso demasiado podría matar por accidente a alguien, asi que porfabor llévatelos a ellos o al menos protégelos con tu Susano"

En ese momento sasuke lanza un kunia asía cerca de naruto para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece junto al rubio y dice:

"estoy no te contengas"

Kurama desde dentro de naruto dice para si mismo:

"tal ves las marcas de esa espada no le permitan usar el sennin mod ni mi poder, pero aun tiene un as bajo la manga su poder mas grande"

En ese momento naruto se pone de pie y camina al frente de tatsumi, najenda, leone, Lubbock y susanoo, como dice:

"tstsumi por favor detente no quiero tener que usar la fuerza"

Tatsumi solo dice:

"no lo intentes te matare"

Naruto mira triste mente a tatsumi y dice:

"entonces te abriré los ojos a golpes"

En ese momento el cuerpo de naruto comienza a brillar al igual que 6 esferas negras salen de su espalda un esfera salen convirtiéndose en un bastones que naruto toma, naruto a entrado en su rikudou mode, los night raid están sorprendidos akame dice:

"como es posible se supone que los cortes de murasame lo debilitaron"

Sasuke reponde:

"se debe al hecho de que el poder de esa transformación es tal que solo un sello de su mismo nivel sería capaz de detenerla"

En ese instante naruto desaparece y reaparece enfrente de tatsumi dándole un golpe en el abdomen saliendo volando asta estrellarse con varios árboles, leone rápida mente le da una patada en la nuca pero naruto ni se mueve el golpe no parase haberle echo ni el más mínimo daño como naruto simple mente da un golpe de carate a leone asiendo que esta caiga derrotada en ese instante, Susano saca su espada intentado cortar al rubio pero este detiene la espada con una sola mano como si nada para luego salir de su mano varios sellos que cubren toda la espada y a susanoo con ella, este último no puede mover ni un musculo quedando total mente inmóvil , akame rápida mente apoya a sus compañeros atacando pero el rubio detiene todos sus ataques con espada usando solo un dedo, naruto dice:

"detente por favor no quiero lastimar a la hermana de kurome"

En ese instante naruto siente como sus órganos están siendo apretados, se trata de Lubbock el cual dice:

"en unos segundos esto terminara"

Pero para su sorpresa sus hilos se rompen, una de las esferas negras que estaban detrás de naruto corto los hilos, Lubbock dice:

"eso es imposible los hilos de cross tail son irrompibles"

Sasuke solo se ríe mientras dice:

"jeje, la goudama es un jutsu en el que el usuario es capaz de manipular un conjunto de esferas maleables de Chakra compuestas de las cinco naturalezas básicas así como el Elemento Yin-Yang, esta se emplea tanto para fines ofensivos, defensivos y/o suplementarios, estas pequeñas esferas albergan un poder suficiente como para reducir un bosque entero a nada, Mediante la Manipulación de la Forma el usuario puede manipular las esferas a su voluntad y transformarlas en lo que desee, se sabe además que estas pueden desintegrar cualquier cosa a nivel molecular con solo un toque, ni tus hilos pueden resistir una desintegración molecular"

En ese instante naruto aparece detrás de Lubbock dando un golpe de karate en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, naruto a derrotado en segundos a todo night raid, naruto dice:

"esto acaba aquí"

Pero para su sorpresa aparece tatsumi quien dice:

"no esto a acabado aun"

Naruto se sorprende al igual que sasuke, akame dice:

"tatsumi que es eso"

Najenda solo sonríe, en ese instante sasuke dice:

"este chico, al parecer le vendió su alma al diablo"

Se puede ver a tatsumi el cual tiene un aura roja rodeando su cuerpo, naruto dice:

"eso es chakra, tatsumi como lo obtuviste"

Tatsumi con incursió puesta y el aura roja rodeando su cuerpo, dice:

"este poder me lo dio el líder supremo del ejército revolucionario y lo usare para asesinarte"

En ese momento incursión reacciona a la ira de tatsumi brillando de forma tan intensa que todos sierran sus ojos.

Al abrirlos ben a la incursio de tatsumi de forma distinta su evolución con alas la del manga, pero con la diferencia del aura roja y barios rallos rojos que cubren sus puños, cintura y alas, naruto sorprendido dice:

"tan poderoso, tatsumi le vendiste tu alma a zetsu"

Tatsumi con voz fuerte dice:

"cállate yo usare este poder para traer justicia paz y libertad, que tiene eso de malo"

Naruto dice;

"nada, pero ese poder esta siendo enfocada con sentimientos equivocados con odio, venganza y ira, ese poder te matara a ti y a todos los que te rodean zetsu solo te está utilizando"

"no creeré tus mentiras eres basura y te eliminare como es mi trabajo"

Tatsumi con un increíble poder golpea barias veces a naruto el cual se sorprende de recibir y sentir el dolor de esos golpes, la pelea se lleva al cielo como tatsumi y naruto asen un intercambio de golpes el cual ase rugir el cielo como si rallos estuvieran cayendo por todos lados, la pelea de estos dos amigos en el cielo sorprende a todos menos sasuke, quien dice:

"esto está mal"

La pelea continua como ambos sigue golpeándose en el aire deteniéndose cuando los puños de los dos chocan generando una onda de choque que suena en todos lados, naruto dice:

"tatsumi detente"

"nunca"

Sasuke mira la pelea y dice:

"esto es real mente malo debo hacer algo"

Sasuke se prepara para atacar pero se detiene como siente un enorme dolor en el abdomen, se trata de najenda quien sorprendente mente logro golpear por sorpresa a sasuke mientras dice:

"no interferirás"

Sasuke dice mientras una jota de sangre sale de sus labios:

"tu también vendiste tu alma"

Najenda solo sonríe antes de mover su brazo lanzando 4 metros de distancia a sasuke, sasuke piensa, maldita sea debo hacer algo a este ritmo naruto estará en peligro, gracias a su sharingan y rinnegan sasuke es capaz de ver lo que los demás no, sin que naruto lo supiera murasame si afecto a el modo rikudou, pues el poder de esta transformación ha disminuido además murasame sige afectado asiendo que la trasformación desaparezca de poco en poco, a pesar de que la pelea se be pareja en realidad naruto comienza a debilitarse y tatsumi gana la ventaja, sasuke dice:

"sigue siendo suave el idiota, podría haber terminado rápido la pelea con una goudama o incluso usar un jutsu para terminarla, pero sabe que no domina bien ese poder y que podría matarlo por eso solo está luchando a puñetazos, además lo más seguro es que se allá dado cuenta que idiota"

Después de unos minutos de pelea naruto resiente la debilitación de su poder como tatsumi comienza a ganar ventaja, los golpes de tatsumi lastiman a naruto cada vez más hasta el punto de hacerlo caer en picada del cielo estrellándose en el suelo saltando humo por todas partes, cuando el polvo se disipa se be a naruto total mente derrotado y sin su rikudou mod tatsumi desciende mientras dice:

"as sido derrotado naruto con esto yo gano"

Naruto inmóvil en el suelo dice:

"no tú lo perderás todo si sigues ese camino"

Sasuke intenta interferir pero najenda y akame no lo dejan, tatsumi rodea su puño con rayos rojos mientras dice:

"nadie te extrañara"

Pero justo en ese momento todos se sorprenden al ver a aria llegar cubriendo con su cuerpo al inmóvil de naruto, todos miran sorprendidos la escena naruto dice:

"aria quítate de inmediato el no tendrá piedad"

Aria sonríe mientras dice:

"tatsumi te equivocas, si matas a naruto no una sino barias personas lo extrañaran, él es alguien que llego para quedarse en nuestras mentes y corazón, no solo en su país natal sino aquí también mucha gente lo estima desde los pueblerinos de la capital como a las personas que salvo"

Sasuke, najenda y akame escuchan atenta mente el discurso:

"se que no soy una persona buena he cometido muchos pecados, siempre e estado consiente de lo que hacía y aun así seguía asiéndolo, incluso lo disfrute asi que por favor si quieres odiar a alguien matar a alguien que sea a mí"

Tasumi la mira sorprendido y en silensio, al igual que naruto quien sorprendido dice:

"aria"

"no mentiré ni huiré yo mate a tus amigos no tengo escusa ni perdón y estoy dispuesta a pagar por eso asi que por favor perdónale la vida a naruto y toma la mía"

Aria suelta lagrimas mientras se pone de rodillas y dice:

"estoy dispuesta por favor perdónale la vida a cambio de la mía"

Tatsumi no sabe que pensar la persona que mato a sus mejores amigos esta arrodillada enfrente de el dispuesto a dar su vida por alguien mas y total mente arrepentida total mente, tatsumi lo piensa pero al final un solo sentimiento lo domina, el odio, en un arranque de ira tatsum dice:

"como te atreves a hablar de esa forma, después de todo el sufrimiento que me provocaste"

Tatsumi recuerda cuando encontró a Sayo y Ieyasu muertos en el granero metálico de aria:

"nunca te perdonare, ni ati ni a naruto"

Tatsumi lanza su puñetazo con la intención de matar a aria, pero tatsumi se queda con la boca abierta viendo su puño atravesar algo, no solo tatsumi sino también akame, najenda, sasuke, aria y naruto, lo que tatsumi atravesó fue el pacho de mine, tatsumi dice:

"mine por que?"

Mine mira a tatsumi y le responde:

"por que te condenaras si los matas"

Tasumi saca su puño de su pecho, mientras mine continua:

"tatsumi desde que entraste en night raid fuiste un chico cálido y muy alegre, me encantaba verte asi, sentía esa calidez y felicidad me asia muy feliz, pero cambiaste y no por bien esa calidez dejo de salir de ti solo salió frio y odio, el tatsumi del que me había enamorada se fue y el que tomo su lugar fue un demonio sediento de venganza y odio, por favor tatsumi abre los ojos si sigues así nada terminara bien, lo lamento fue en parte mi culpa que terminaras así, yo te anime a asesinar yo también estuve siega tatsumi por favor reacciona yo siempre te amé"

Con esas palabras dichas mina llora al mismo tiempo que sonríe mientras su boca se llena de sangre el tiempo pasa y mina a muerto, tatsumi lleno de ira dice:

"tu naruto esto es tu culpa tu le metiste esas ideas, tu la mataste"

Naruto enojado responde:

"no tatsumi, tu la mataste por culpa de ese odio que te consume, no lo ves te lo había dicho esa ira lo consume todo incluso a ti"

"cállate yo traeré la paz al imperio la libertad y la justicia"

"tatsumi no te matare pero si te detendré aun que me cueste"

En ese instante sasuke aparece de la nada con ellos y dice:

"lo mejor será irnos"

En ese momento sasuke toma a naruto, aria y desaparece apareciendo en su lugar una piedra, reapareciendo junto a los demás y dice:

"todos sujétense de mi"

Chelsea, liver, luna ayudando a un noqueado nyau y air, son envueltos en un aura morada como sasuke saca su susanoo perfecto y sale volando con todos tatsumi intenta ir tras el pero el susano vuela demasiado rápido dejando atrás a tatsumi en poco tiempo, zetsu observa todo escondido en algún lugar del bosque y dice:

"fuego"

En ese instante del bosque sale un gigantesco laser de chakra que impacta el Susano asiendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga en picada, por suerte sasuke logra mantener a flote el Susano a ultimo minuto, chelsea dice:

"que fue eso"

Sasuke responde:

"un disparo de chakra pero uno muy poderoso"

Liver dice:

"si otro nos golpea estamos perdido"

Naruto dice:

"es zetsu sabe que los night raid no pudieron eliminarnos y intenta terminar el trabajo"

Otro dispar viene pero sasuke logra esquivarlo, el disparo choca contra una montaña haciendo una enorme explosión tan grande como la de una bomba nuclear a lo legos el Susano parece un ser pequeño comparado con la explosión, todos están sorprendidos, de repente se escucha la voz de zetsu que resuena en la mente de todos:

"escúchenme ríndanse los últimos dos disparos fueron de advertencia, pudieron ver el poder destructivo que poseo, eso que vieron fue mi arma definitiva ríndanse ahora y mueran pero si no se rinden no importa de todas formas morirán"

Aria dice:

"que asemos ahora?"

Sasuke dice:

"no importa si nos da esa explosión no atravesara el Susano"

Naruto dice:

"sasuke tal vez no nos mate pero si te debilita lo suficiente como para después de un disparo director esa potencia te deje fuera de combate y sin susano"

Chelsea dice:

"¿Qué sugieres?"

Naruto solo los mira a todos y dice:

"sasuke, que todos salgan vuela lo mas rápido que puedas"

Sasuke mira al rubio y asiente volando lo más rápido que pueden, zetsu los mira alegarse y dice:

"es inútil, fuego"

Un Tere ser disparo va en dirección al Susano acercándose cada vez mas chlesea dice:

"no podremos esquivarlo"

Naruto sonríe mientras dice:

"todos lo siento"

En ese momento naruto salta fuera del Susano sorprendiendo a todos, aria grita:

"NARUTO"

Liver dice:

"¿Qué ase?"

Sasuke le responde:

"salvarnos a todos, es un idiota"

Naruto dice:

"no dejare que les agas algo a ellos"

Naruto se esfuerza y de este esfuerzo sale su modo kyubi liberando a kurama el cual recibe el poderoso disparo de frente, deteniéndolo con esfuerzo naruto dice:

"lo siento kurama"

Kurama responde:

"no te disculpes, después de todo sabia que sucedería"

El Susano escapa mientras el láser explota mientras dentro de la explosión están naruto y kurama sonriendo, liver, aria, luna, air y Chelsea gritra:

"NARUTO"

Sasuke solo dice:

"idiota"

Zetsu dice:

"se escaparon pero no importa ya témenos lo que queremos"

3 horas después el Susano deja de volar descendiendo en una playa, todos están con miradas tristes y llorando, todos menos sasuke quien dice:

"aquí estarán asalvo"

Aria dice:

"tu que aras?"

Sasuke no voltea mientras responde:

"es obvio iré a detener a zetsu"

Aria dice:

"llévame con tigo"

Sasuke la mira y dice:

"¿Por qué?"

Aria responde:

"por qué naruto lo prometió"

Sasuke mira interesado por esa última palabra a aria mientras esta dice:

"sasuke ese es tu nombre verdad, naruto me conto de ti, dijo que tú eres su mejor amigo, tu no se si soy tan buena amiga de el cómo tú lo eres pero sise que el me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola, no solo eso el idiota prometió muchas cosas el también prometió cambiar la capital sin matar a nadie al igual que prometió que no dejaría que lo mataran, y se que el cumple siempre su promesas, así que se que el esta vivo, es un idiota por lo que de seguro ira tras ese tal zetsu y quiero estar ay para ayudarlo es lo único que quiero"

Sasuke la mira, aria es sorprendida por una mano en su hombre es Chelsea siendo levantada por luna, Chelsea dice:

"mine no eres la única que quiere ayudarlo"

Aria ve a todos, liver, luna, air, Chelsea y nyau, todos dispuestos a derrotar a zetsu y ayudar al rubio idiota, sasuke dice:

"bien hagan lo que quieran"

"a nosotros también nos gustaría ayudar"

Todos voltean a la voz que dijo eso, sasuke sonríe, pues se trata de kakashi pero no está solo junto a el están sakura, sai, roock lee, shikamaru y nadamas ni menos que seryu, kakashi dice:

"cuéntanos todo"

Mi entras en la base de night raid, tatsumi están frente a una tumba la de mine, tatsumi dice:

"ya beras mine traeré paz a la capital, vengare tu murte la de bulat, Sayo y Ieyasu, los vengare a todos"

Dentro de la base esta najenda parada enfrente de su padre el líder supremo del ejército revolucionario el cual dice:

"najenda prepara a tus subordinados"

"¿Por qué?"

"mañana mismo iniciaremos el ataque final contra la capital"

Mientras caminando por los pasillos esta akame la cual esta pensativa, la muerte de mine le afecto demasiado y las palabras tanto de mine y Chelsea la han dejado en duda total, las dudas invaden su mente mientras dice:

"tal vez nunca supe ni sabré lo que real mente quiere mi corazón"

Mientras en la capital esdeath esta discutiendo con el primer ministro:

"que isiste que"

El ministro dice:

"calma esdeath no tenia opsion tu chico fue encontrado culpable te juro que esta bes todo fue onesto, yo no tuve nada que ver"

Esdeath dice:

"te lo advierto después de esto, una bes que derrotemos a los revolucionarios si naruto no esta bien yo misma te matare"

Mientras los jaegers

Wave dice:

"como que intentaron arrestar a naruto"

Run responde:

"era la única forma de limpiar su nombre"

Kurome dice:

"a nosotros tampoco nos gustó la idea"

Wave dice:

"hay que hacer algo"

Horas después, en un lugar desconocido esta zetsu acompañado del misterioso encapuchado, caminando en un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una habitación donde entran dentro están los dos guarda espaldas con armadura plateada y dorada, yin y yang, zetsu dice:

"caballeros pronto la resurrección de kaguya estará lista"

Naruto desaparecido, el ejército revolucionario esta listo para su ataque, kakashi y barios otros ninjas de konoha están con sasuke y los demas armando un paln y el imperio esta preparándose, esta a sido toda la segunda temporada espero la hayan disfrutado y nos vemos a la próxima.

Grasias por leer este fanfic.


End file.
